Three Z's and a Satyr
by FutureNovelist887
Summary: Four girls, one of which is a satyr. They are the closests of friends. They always would be...even after they get disturbing information. One daughter of Posiedon, one daughter of Hades, and one daghter of Zeus. Better than it sounds, I'm just awful at summaries!
1. The Girls

****

**A/N: So, this one is TOTALLY new, and dedicated to SOOOO many people. First, it's dedcated to Di Angelo Grace Jackson321, who allowed me to use her character in this story. The second is ChocolateWolves, my amazing cousin. Third and Fourth are my best friends, Krysira and K. Let's head to the disclaimer!**

**Me: We're back! Did'ya miss us?**

**Insanity**_: Back from where? We never left!_

****

**Sanity: *mumbles* _You should've._ *slight grin on...well, whatever his spirit-ghostly form or whatever has***

**Me: *clears throat* Besides that point-(on both accounts)-a new story has been delivered to HQ. My good friend Di allowed me to borrow her character Zena Forten. (Who you can look up a full-bio on. It's on Di's profile.) So, today we have a whole new cast of characters! I didn't steal any of them...well, okay, that's a lie. I had to duct tape one's mouth to get her here, but at least she's here. Let's meet them!**

**Characters: *walk in dramatically***

**Zember: *looks around* Nice place you got here, Future. **

**Me: Thanks.**

**Zena: Not bad, not bad. **

**Zephanie: Could someone _please _un-duct tape Zirk's mouth! I'm tired of hearing her muffled scream. **

**Zirk: Hfdnsmhdhfshjk! Ghfujhg! HDJ! (Translation: LET ME GO! NOW! BEFORE I GET ALL OF THE DEAD ON YOUR BUTTS!)**

**Zena: I got it, I got it. *goes over to Zirk and rips off duct tape***

**Zirk: YYYOOOWWCH! God, are you insane or something! Oh, believe me, if you didn't have a force field blocking out our sent, Dad would be SO over your butt! You'd visit the Underworld the hard way!**

**Me: Calm down...*smiles evilly*...Zirklyn.**

**Zirk: It's ZIRK! Z-I-R-K! I hate that stupid name! **

**Zember: You scream a lot, too. **

**Zirk: Grrr. You're soooo lucky you're my best friend. **

**Zember: *smirks while messing with stuff in HQ, stops suddenly* What's this? *picks up photo of...someone* Your guy, or something? Kind'a young...baby-looking, almost. **

**Me: Hey! Put that down! *runs over and snatches photo* Nobody can touch this. And no it's not my man! It's...somebody.**

**Zember: Jeez.**

**Zephanie: Can we clean up this awkward moment by getting to the story?**

**Me: Oh...uh...yeah. Sure. Since it's ya'll's first time, I'll-wait. No. _Sanity _will do the disclaimer. **

**Sanity: *taken by surprise* _Really? Thank you, Mistress. Future does not own PJO, or anyone Rick Riordan has created. She simply owns me, my...sadly to say sister, and her OC's. _**

**Me: Alright. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Zember Knight, Zena Forten, Zirk Towne, and Zephanie Middleton sat in thier clubhouse. It was a rather chilly night, but they were warm thanks to the comforting walls.

The girls had known each other for as long as they could remember. You could almost say that destiny brought them to together. Zirk, born on June 21, was byfar the weirdest in the group. She had wild, raven black hair, except for one strand that hung in front of her left eye. That part was dyed dark blue, and gave an almost sinister look to her. But, she wasn't sinister. Zirk was anything but. She was cunning, quiet, stuck to the shadows. No one bossed her around, thinking: _Oh, God! Bully alert! _That is, except for her best friend Zember.

Zember, a beautiful girl born on December 21, was someone you wouldn't classify as 'strong'. At least, not by her outside appearence. She had dark, sea-green eyes, which were complemented by freckles, and extremely curly, brown-red hair. It's her muscles that make you stare. She could lift things three times bigger than she was, and make things happen suddenly. Zember was highly intelligent, and known for reading books with a thousand plus pages in one day. Everything she read, she remembered. Zember wasn't big on dangerous adventures, but could snap a bone in unde a second, and was loyal to her friends.

Zena, born on May 29, was just amazing. As co-leader of the group, everyone looked up to her as a role model. She was a good one, too. Zena had these gray eyes-stormy, and very intimidating. No one ever questioned Zena's judgement. She was that good. Zena was also full of adventure. She was fearless, and could do anything. At least, in Zephanie's eyes, that is.

Zephanie, born on October 27, thought of herself as weird from the others. She had a secret that she kept hidden, one she was afraid would make everyone run. Zeph had hairy legs, but not like normal people. It reminded her of a goat's behind, all shaggy like a carpet. She also had tiny horns unerneath her hair, which she hid with a tan cap. No one knew, not even her adoptiv mother. She found herself to be ugly, completely different from the others. Zeph thought she had some rare disease that made you have hair covered legs and horns. Besides that, she had startling blue eyes, and walked with a limp. You could only tell if you _really _looked.

"I'm so bored," Zemb complained, laying upside down, her feet stuck in the air against the wall. She was throwing a bouncey ball in the air, catching it every time. It wasn't a suprise, with her great balance and hand-eye cordnation.

"Me too, Zemb. Me too." Zena sighed, plaing with some quarters, rolling them on the floor. They were the ony things remotely interesting in her pocket. A strong wind blew through the window, and Zena took a sniff. "Storm," she stated. The others hardly looked up. Zena had alway been able to predict the weather, and was usually 99.8% correct.

"_How _do you do that?" Zephanie asked, twirling her brown hair.

"I can smell the electrons. Fragments of the water vapor. It's just how I do things."

"It's cool," Zirk said.

"And amazing," Zember added.

"Super awesome." Zeph finished.

"It's just something, guys. Nothing fancy or awesome, I promise."

"Maybe just to you. But to us, it just adds to our leader's awesomeness." Zember stated, smiling. Zena rolled her eyes, smiling too.

"How about we go do something?" Zephanie asked.

"Like what?" Zena asked, already sitting up straghter.

"I was thinking a walk through the woods. Maybe-"

"Dark Night's Fall!" Zena and Zirk finished.

"A-a-re y-y-you g-g-guys s-s-sure a-a-a-about th-th-that?" Zember stuttered out.

"Positive." Zena stood, and opened the drop-down hatch, jumping through it.

"Don't be afraid, 'll stick together." Zephanie followed Zena.

"C'mon, Zemb. It'll be fun, I swear." Zirk held out her hand for Zember. She took it, flipping herself, and then joining her best friend.

"We'll be side-by-side, right?" Zember whispered.

"Side-bv-side." It was their secret code, those three words. It meant that they would go through the thick and thin with each other, and never leave the other behind. Zember smiled.

"Okay. What are we waiting for?" Zember laughed, and they both jumped through the hatch. _Who knows? Maybe you'll have fun this time, _Zember thought. _Everything will be great! _The rest were thinking. She was wrong. They were all wrong.

**So, what'd ya think? Please, click that little review button, and tell me what you thought!**

**Sanity: _Please. If you would? REVIEW!_**


	2. Huh, so We Can Do That?

**A/N: So. As I could tell from the _lack-there-of reviews_, I guess ya'll didn't like it. Maybe you did, and just didn't review. Should I bring back author's notes full of Sanity and Insanity? Hmmmm. Food for thought. So, time for the disclaimer. **

**Me: Welcome back, guys. Another chapter in Three Z's and a Satyr-**

**Zirk: You do realize that's a crappy title, right?**

**Me: Shut up, Zirklyn! Yes, I realize that! I couldn't think of anything else!**

**Zirk: It's ZIRK! Z-I-R-K! ZIRK!**

**Zeph: Zirk, calm down.**

**Zirk: Zephanie, butt out!**

**Zeph: Well, fine then...Zirklyn.**

**Zirk: UGHH! Why do you people pick on me?**

**Zemb: Because it's way easy to do. **

**Zirk: Back off, Sea Girl!**

**Zemb: You first, Queen Death!**

**Zirk: Grrr...don't make me, Zember.**

**Zena: Make you do what? This? *raises hands, and lightning shoots from no-where, hitting Zirk***

**Zirk: Ow! No, I was thinking more like this. *does Super Howl, making everything go chaotic and brake***

**Me: Hello! My HQ we're destroying!**

**Zeph: *takes out magical pipes, and plays* *tree roots grow from the cracks in the floor, and head for Zirk.***

**Me: Hmmm...I really should stop this before it gets out of hand, shouldn't I? **

**Sanity_: It would be a rather wise idea, Mistress_. **

**Me: Okay, okay. While I'm doing that, do the disclaimer. **

**Sanity_: Yes, Mistress. *nods* Future owns nothing but her Mad-Scientist creations, or OC's as you all call them. She does not have the rights to PJO, like we all wish we had. On with the story_**.

* * *

It took them a little under twelve minutes to walk to Dark Night's Fall. It was a beautiful place, but it was also creepy at the same time. Large, dark oaks grew to the sky, with winding tree roots growing here and there in several different places. Some were twisted around each other, and some wrapped like bows on top of gifts. The animals were the least of their worries, because it was mainly snails and spiders. They only worried about tripping.

"Check that out!" Zena pointed at a rare sight -a deer. The girls stopped and stared in awe at the creature. It hopped away into the woods.

"Well." Zember sighed. "That was random."

"It's cool to be random, Zemb." Zirk nudged her shoulder playfully. "Why do you think I'm named Zirklyn?"

"It fits you," Zephanie said, swinging a twig back and forth out of bordom. They loved to come here, it was the walk they couldn't stand.

"Have you ever wondered why all of our names start with 'Z'?" Zemb asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Several times," Zeph replied, bending down to pick up a rock. "I could never figure it out."

"It just adds to our weirdness." Zirk said, smiling, using her hand to gesture to everyone.

"That we _do _have." Zena laughed, and the rest did too. Zember tossed her rubber ball in the air, catching it on cue.

"But, it's really complex when you think about it. I mean, what are the odds that four girls, who's names all start with 'Z', end up best friends in New York?"

"About one in a million." Zena said.

"Or stuff just happens. Coincidence upon coincidence." Zirk started to kick pinecones around.

"So, us meeting was coincidence, and there's no bigger meaning to it?" Zeph asked.

"That's what she said." Zirk smirked.

"I think there's a bigger meaning," Zember said, thinking hard. "There's a bigger meaning to everything. There's a reason for everything. Thing's just don't happen because of coincidence, or accidently. Things are planned. There's a destiny for everything, and everything has a destiny."

"You think too hard, Zemb. Just go with le flow."

"It's hard to go with something that's not there."

"Imagine it. Zember, I've seen you draw. That's more than enough imagination for you to make-believe something."

"Fine...oh, look! We've finally made it. Thank God." Zember sat down on the ledge, dangling her feet, staring out into the open darkness. It was spectacular. Zirk sat beside her, followed by Zeph and Zena.

"I've always loved this," Zena murmured.

"Do you guys smell something...funny?" Zephanie asked, looking around. Zember sniffed.

"I can't smell anything."

"Me neither," Zirk added.

"Or me. Unless you mean the storm that's coming."

"It's not that...more like rancid breath and rotten meat...wet wool, maybe?"

Zirk blew in her hand and smelled her breath. "Not me." She said, then took a whiff of her clothes. "I mean, I smell pretty bad, but that's just from sweat. Nothing rancid or rotten meat-y on my side of town. Zember?"

She smelled. "Not me, either. Zena?"

She repeated the act. "Not-"

"I get it." Zephanie insisted. "Something just smells wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Zeph." Zena said, looking down the cliff. "Ya know, sometimes I feel like I'm being watched. Like, from below?"

"Me too." Zirk said, looking down with her.

"I sometimes have dreams of this weird man, with a trident, and me, breathing underwater. And then there's these huge hands that pull me down and down and down until I'm in pure darkness. It's like a living heck, you know? And it's all so real, that when I wake up, I pinch myself just to be sure." Zember.

"Snap." Zena said, looking at her now.

"That's some deep stuff, Zemb. Deep, dark, evil stuff." Zirk said. "Sometimes I think monsters are re-" she never finished her sentence. Just then, a great rumbling noise made the girls jump to their feet.

"Zirk," Zember whispered. "Please tell me that was your stomach."

"Not this time...not this time." Zirk's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Please. Someone _please _tell me they see that," Zena's voice was shaky, which was a first, as she pointed. They all saw it.

"Uh-huh." They muttered, huddling together.

Coming through the forest was six of the ugliest looking creatures they'd ever seen -not even their dreams were like this. Two were cyclopes, three were dracne, and one was a hydra.

"Slap me!" Zirk hollered, grabbing Zember by the shoulders. "Slap me, pinch me, bite me! WAKE ME UP!"

"I don't think this is a dream." Zena said, and the girls watched as their leader started to shake.

"Well, lookey here. We found just the somebody'ssssss we were looking for." one dracne hissed.

"Yessssss, it ssssure doesssss appear that way!" a second one cackled with snake-like laughter.

"When might we devour them, missssstresssssss?" the third smiled hungrily, licking her lips excitedly.

"Sssssoon, my dearssssss. Very ssssoon." #1 said, looking at her proteges.

"I personally just want to smash them like lord Kronos instructed." a cyclops swung his humongus club around, hitting a tree, and knocking it over.

"Me too." Another added.

"Me's is three," the third was, as you can tell, stupid. Not very grammatical in any way, form, or fashion.

"Wha-wha-what do we d-d-d-do?" Zember stuttered.

"Fight?" Zirk asked, already searching for a large peice of wood. "It's pretty much our only option."

"Or run." Zena pointed out. "But fighting sounds fun!" She was using a dangerous amount of sarcasm.

Zephanie turned to Zember, and handed her a limb. "Don't stand down, okay?"

"Me? Never." Zephanie rolled her eyes at Zemb's comment, then picked up her own stick.

"Man, don't we stand a good chance?" Zena asked. "Four girls againt five monsters. This is _completely_fair." Zena enjoyed sarcasm about as much as she enjoyed adventure. A lot. She held up her stick in a fighting stance, her eyes turning blood thirsty. "What're we waiting for?" She asked, looking at everybody.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

"Bring it on, children. Daughtersssss of the Big Three." Dracnae 1 stated.

"You say what now?" Zirk asked. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Ssssso naive, you are. My dear, Zirklyn is it? Oh, if only you knew your own powersssss."

"If only your butt met my stick." She snarled back.

"Haha!" the third cyclops stated happily. "She got punny stick, we got awesome club-es. We beat heads now?" He looked up at cyclops 1, who nodded. "Hoo-ray! Hoo-ray! Me bash heads! Let us do so now!" He ran towards the girls, and a new instinct kicked in that they had never experienced before. The cyclops tried to ram Zirk's head in, but she parried easily, and used a round-house kick to his chest. Her gut twisted, and she did something out of instinct. She howled, a strong, loud, howl, that caused the ground to break. The cyclops fell thorugh a crack.

"Where in the Sam-Heck did that come from?" She questioned aloud, but kept going with the flow.

A dracnae headed towards Zember just as it started to rain. In an instant, Zember had managed to knock the dracnae to the ground, with something floating in her hands...

"Water? No. Hackin'. Way." She looked at the stream of water levitating in her hands, and at the dracnae on the ground. "What in the freak is going on?" She didn't let that stop her though, and went right back to fighting as the second cyclops approached her, his club perched above his head. "Let's see what this can do." She grinned evily, and her gut twisted. She flung water at the cyclops, and then in one swift motion made it freeze, then un-freeze, and made the water spout into the air -cyclops and all. It came back to the ground with a sickening _thud_, and then turned into wet clay. "Sweet." Zember looked around, then headed to help Zirk and Zena, who were fighting the hydra.

Zena's battle had happened moment earlier, and it was with the last two dracnae. "You want some of this?" Zena hissed, and lightning crackled when she did.

"You are not sssso sssstrong, Zena Forten."

"Oh, yeah?" A gut feeling hit her as she said this. "You ain't seen nothin' yet." She raised her hands, and lightning stroke down, vaporizing the two dracnae instantly. She looked across the battlefield, and then headed to help Zirk in the fight with the hydra.

Zephanie held her stick for her life, and started to battle the last standing cyclops. He laughed menacingly. "Who would'a thought that a satyr would be brave enough to do _this_?"

"A _what_?" Zeph asked, not taking her eyes off the monstrosity.

"Satyr, numb-nuts. What _you _are. Those punny little horns, limpy, hairy legs, and of course those hooves."

"How did you know about my condition?" She snarled, ready to rip this...this..._thing's _throat out.

"How could you not? Bet your friends don't know. You're ashamed. You've always been, Zephan-" he was cut short as she lunged, stabbing him in the heart with the stick. He turned into clay, and Zeph looked up. She saw her firends battling a creature with some...snake-looking head-things on its body, which looked like a giant lizard. She storde-ran over to them, joining in their back-to-back fight.

"So, any revilations?" Zemb asked, her back to Zirk's.

"Apparently I can control lightning." Zena said, her back to Zeph's.

"I've got water." Zemb said.

"Death howl." Everyone glanced at Zirk for a mere second, then returned their attention back to the hydra.

"And I'm a satyr." Zeph didn't know exactly what that was, but it didn't sound good. Or really bad. Just..._even_. Almost _normal_.

"Okay," Zember was trying to reason this out. "We're twelve. Does anyone remember _anything _from world history? Any kind of something relating to thie monster?" They thought for a second.

"I've got it," Zena said finally. "The Hydra. Only way of death: burn all the heads off at once."

"Which, we can safely say, is _IMPOSSIBLE_!" Zirk shouted, drawing one head's attention.

"Oh, and another thing," Zena pushed them all into the ground as the middle head spewed fire. "It breathes fire."

"So, let me get this straight." Zephanie held up her hands in a 'time-out' mannor. "We have to destroy it by using something it can breathe?"

"Exactly!" Zember said. "I've got a plan guys. It's simple physics. All we have to do is get a reflection. Then, we can make the middle head shoot at it, thinking it's us. By making several more reflections, we can recachete the fire unto all heads at once. It's fool-proof." It worked, too. Zember used the rain water to form ice-mirrors, which they then calculated into each place at just the correct angle. They reflected one of theirselves, and then had the mirrors bounce the fire. In moments, the hydra was killed.

"Well," Zirk dusted off her hands. "Wasn't that somethin'?"

"Yeah. Can we go home now? I'm beat." Zena did look tired. "Especially after that lightning trick I did."

"Can we crash at your place?" Zeph asked, her limp now where you could see it. "Please?"

"Sure," Zena sighed, rubbing her temples. "No prob. Let's go." The girls made the slow walk home, or, to Zena's home that is. When they got there, Mrs. Forten, or Ruby, was worried sick. She looked them up and down, then reluctantly agreed to them staying.

"Thanks, Ms. F." Zirk said, kicking off her shoes. This was something she did all the time, and Ruby was used to it.

"Yeah, thanks, Ms. Forten," Zember said, taking her sneakers off by the door carefully.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Ruby." Zephanie had called Ruby Ms. Ruby since she was a baby, and didn't plan to change it now. They trudged up the stairs, stopping by Zena's adopted brother's room.

"'Sup, Glen." Zirk said, doing a weak fist pound with him.

"Hey, Glen," Zember waved.

"Hiya, Glen." Zeph blushed a little. She found Glen to be charming in all sorts of ways.

"Goodnight, Bud." Zena said, walking on to her room. The rest of them followed, fallign asleep instantly in her room. At least, for thirty minutes that is.


	3. Weapons, Fights, and a Little Info

**A/N: Okay, I see what you mean. Those disclaimers were a little long. I'll try my best to keep 'em short and simple. Thanks to my three reviewers: Di Angelo Grace Jackson 321, Sweetcars12 and somebody615. You three deserve something special, but I honestly ain't got nothin'. So, on to the disclaimer. **

**Me: So, since I'm keeping it short, the girls and Glen and Sanity say hi. They're off doing something at the moment. Not sure what. So, I do not own PJO, as sad as it is, but I do own my OC's, Sanity, and Insanity. And anything else my Mad-Scientist mind comes up with. On with the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

As before, the girls slept a mere thirty minutes. It was after that, that they realized it was a sleepover. None of them were girly, this is true, but they did like spending time with each other. Even if that meant spin the bottle and truth or dare.

"Am I the only one here who can't believe that happened?" Zember asked, laying upside down on Zena's bed.

"I told ya'll, it was just a bad dream." Zirk said, looking through one of Zena's People magazines.

"A dream we all shared. Are you kidding me, Zirk?" Zena asked, he Ipod turned on low. She had one ear plug in, and the other hanging down.

"It could be possible." She shot back.

"In who's world?"

"This one's," it was the first words Zephanie had spoke since they left Dark Night's Fall. The girls' heads all turned to look at her. "What? As we can tell, we're not in the normal world anymore."

"And I thought _I _was non-chalant." Zirk said, putting her hand on her chest.

"You, Zirk? Never." Zember smirked, trying to make a joke out of things. She was good at that. Zirk rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"So, what now?" Zephanie asked. "Do we just sit back, or let our natural curiosity take over? I mean, as we know, none of us can stand to be out of the loop."

"I say we look for some answers." Zena chimed in, humming her song to herself. It was Dynamite, by Taio Cruz.

"How? It's not like the answer will be on a silver platter, ready for us to devour." said Zirk, her smart-alic side starting to show.

"Maybe it is." Zemb said, mainly to herself. "Zeen, where's your laptop?"

"Over there, you know, by Zirk's collection of coke cans." Zena glared at her friend, who just smirked happily.

"It ain't my fault that you give all that soda to me, and you know perfectly well that Flora won't let me have any. If she caught me with that crap, she'd kick my butt from here to California." Flora was Zirk's so-called "guardian". Zirk hated her living guts, but it wasn't like she could go anywhere else. Well...she _could_, but she'd probably starve to death, seeing as how she had the appetite of a full grown man. That was Zirk for ya.

Zember picked it up, opened it, and turned it on. She loved how it was sleek and black, and just the right size.

"What're you gonna do? Google it?" Zirk said, in that snide, sarcastic way she had.

"Exactly." Zember wasn't trying to sound like a know-it-all, but she did. Zirk's eyes narrowed, and she made a tiny growling sound in the back of her throat. "By the way, you sound like a rabid dog." _Now _she was trying to be a know-it-all. She succeeded, too.

The girls huddled around, watching as Zemb typed in the descriptions of the monsters. **Scaly skin, green in texture, creature. **She clicked enter, and they watched as websites pulled up. Zember scrolled to the first one, which was a Wikipedia. They read the information eagerly, their eyes attacking it as if it ws freashly made smores.

**Dracnae: ancient Greek mythology creatures, with trunk like legs made of scaly, green, snake like skin. The Greeks feared these creatures, which were straight from the darkest part of the Underworld. _(A/N: I'm not sure if this is exactly true, just some Back-Ground Knowledge I've learned. So, don't flame me for bein' wrong.)_**

"Greek mythology? Are you serious?" Zirk asked, re-reading the info. "This can't be right. Zemb, refreash the page." She clicked the refresh button. The info was the same. She did again. And again. And again.

"Guys, I think this is the real deal." Zember didn't even like it coming from her own mouth, but she knew where the proof was, and that what she saw was no fantasy.

"Oh, c'mon! Think like a scientist. It's impossible! I mean, _myth_ology. I really don't think I need to explain myths again." Zena looked absoulutely horrified -another first for their fearless leader.

"Search something else. Like, those one-eyed thing-ies." Zeph scooted closer, and they all followed. Zember went back up to the search box, and typed: **One eyed monsters. **A whole new list of websites pulled up, and, of course, the first was another Wikipedia.

**Cyclopes: one eyed ancient Greek mythology monsters. They were the first sons and daughters of Gaea and Oruanos-_(A/N: I'm positive I spelled that wrong.)_-some mythology says that when gods and goddesses fell in love with nymphs, these were the creations, or mistakes in other words. **

"Wow." was Zirk's only words.

"What have we just stepped into?" asked Zena.

"Nothing good," Zember muttered.

"Something deadly." Zephanie added. The girls were still starring at the screen when there was a knock on the door. They jumped as Glen pocked his head in.

"Hey, guys, what'cha doin'?"

"N-n-n-nothing." Zephanie stuttered, turning her head away. He came in, and though they attempted to hide the contents on the laptop, he still managed to see them.

"Zena, why are you searching this?" He asked, looking at the screen.

"For a project." She lied, but Glen could see easily through it.

"What's going on, Zena Jupiter Forten?" His words were cold as ice, like a real brother's would've been.

She sighed deep. "Glen, we saw some things tonight, out at Dark Night's Fall. It was five creatures -two of them dracnaes, three of them cyclopes, and one hydra." Zena expected Glen to start rolling on the floor, laughing his guts out. But he just nodded, sighing deep himself.

"I -I've got something to tell you guys. Zeen, take your earphone out. I need you to hear this loud and clear." He sat on the edge of the bed, and the girls gathered around him.

"Okay, what'd I do this time?" Zirk asked out of habit.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, well, you aren't who you think you are. You're really -" he never finished his sentence. There was a scream that could easily be identified as Ms. Forten's, and they all stood up. The girls felt that fighting insinct kick in again, but there was something new this time. Something not exactly heavy but not exactly light appeared on Zirk's wrist. She pulled back her sleeve to get a better look at it. It was black, with a silver chain. In the shape of a skull.

"How freakin' strange." She said, taking it off. She looked at it skeptically. "Alright," she said, "who put this on my wrist?" Zirk jingled it in the air, and all shook their heads. Then, it suddenly transformed into a bow and arrow, the black part being the arrow, and the silver being the endless supply of quivers.

"Hey," Zember felt down in her pocket. "What the crap?" She pulled out a...fork? "Why is there a hackin' fork in my pocket?" She asked. Then, it started to morph. Zember looked, and saw she had pressed a tiny button on the back. It grew into a wicked silver blade, made from thousands of shark teeth. They stared in awe at the thing. Then, out of thin air, a box appeared in Zena's hands.

"Holy..." she said as she opened it, revealing several sharp, lethal knives. "Sweet. I get to butt kick with knives!" Zena was excited, and yet scared at the same time. All that was left was Glen and Zeph.

"Here, their yours." Glen handed Zephanie pipes. "I've had these since you were born," he said. Zephanie just starred at him, stunned. "Now, let's go kill these things. Follow me." He led the girls out of the room, and they looked down the stairs. Down there, Ms. Forten was surrounded by half a dozen..._things_. And she could see them. Glen put his hand on the terrace railing, then jumped fearlessly to the ground. The girls didn't even attempt, but took the stairs at two steps at a time. When they got down, their fighting instincts really kicked in, and they got straight to buisness. Zember hacked the first one effortlessly, causing golden blood to come out.

Glen took Zeph's arm, which almost made her blush, and showed her how her pipes worked. She tried, and with Glen's help made vines -supplied by Ms. Forten's plants- twist around and start to squeeze the life out of the creature.

Zirk, for some odd reason, knew exactly how to aim, and even fire a bow and arrow. She had never used one before, so it was extremely strange. _Then again_, she reminded herself, _this whole evening has been strange_. So, she followed instinct, and stuck several arrows into the heart and butt of her monster. It disenegrated, just like Zember's, and Glen and Zeph's.

It was Zena's that was the hardest. She was against two all by herself, and continued to fight. She threw one at a monster, and it pierced its heart, causing immediate death. In a poof of dust, it was gone, and it was only Zena vs. the last. She grabbed her knife off the ground, and was heading for the next creature, when it un-expectedly lunged. She felt it pierce her skin, but didn't let the explosion of pain get to her. She threw the knife, and hit exactly where she aimed. That was when the pain got to her.

The fight might of been over, but something happened that scared everyone. Zena gripped her upper arm, and fell to the ground. They ran over. Zember knelt to the ground, and removed Zena's hand from her arm. It was deep insicions, bleeding and turning green. "What now? She's going to die if we don't help her. I'd recognize that green stuff anywhere. Gangreen."

"Camp Half-Blood," Glen said, not even looking at them. He ran over to the key hanger, grabbed them, and yanked Zena up. Carrying her, he ushered the others girls out to the car, running after them. He opened the back-seat door, and laid Zena -who was now unconscious- down. Zember got in the front seat, and Glen in the driver seat. He started the car, and drove off.

"What _is _Camp Half-Blood?" Zember asked, looking back to check on her best friend.

"You'll see. It's where you all belong." Glen didn't take his eyes off the road, cursing when he got stopped in traffic.

"Where we belong?" Zirk snapped. "Shouldn't we be headin' to a freakin' hospital!"

"No, no, she'll be fi-"

"Don't you dare say 'fine'. She can't be fine! She's going to _die_, all because of some _stupid, freakin', crappin' world _that we now seem to be apart of!" Everyone was amazed at how Zeph had just set herself out. She'd never done that before. "Now, you'll tell me what Camp Half-Blood is _right now_, or I _freakin' swear _to God that I will _rip your God-for-saken throat out!_" Zirk whistled in amazment.

"Dang, Zeph, why can't you speak like that all the time?" Zirk asked, but she didn't smile, just instead looked at her unconsious friend.

"Look, I'll explain everything when we get there. We're almost there, so just hang on." He drove down an old, dirt, country road they'd never seen before. He pulled up beside a huge hill, with a pine tree, on the top. He got out, opened Zena's door, and pulled her out. "C'mon, guys, go up the hill." He started running, so they followed. "Help!" he called. "Help, please! We've got a hurt demigod!" Some one came to him, nodded, then helped him take Zena down the other side of the hill.

"A demi-what?" Zirk asked, following fastly behind.

"Demigod." Zember said, her eyes locked on the ground.

"What is that?" Zephanie asked.

"IDK. Guess we'll find out." Zirk said, and they followed, not knowing if thier friend would even live through the night.


	4. Demigod Living, Part One

**A/N: So, did'ya enjoy? I pray and hope so. By the way: TGIF! (Stands for 'Thank GOD it's Friday.) I think we can all conquer with that. Disclaimer, time!**

**Me: Okay. Still keepin' it short, we just have a surprise guest. Here comes our co-author, Di Angelo Grace Jackson321! *claps hands***

**Di: Hey, everyone. Sanity. Girls. Glen. **

**Me: Would'ya do us a favor, and do the disclaimer, please?**

**Di: Totally. Future and I -sadly- don't own a thing. We certainly wish we did, but we don't. I own Glen and Zena and Ruby, but that's all, and Future owns...her, um, _interesting _cast of OC's, and Sanity.**

**Me: Perfect, Di!**

**Di: Thanks. On to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

They hardly had time to look at any scenery. Before they knew it they saw Glen and that other guy handing Zena off to some..._horse man_thing. Zirk stared in awe. "Oh. Holy. Crap. Please tell me ya'll saw that!" She pointed, watching as the horse man turned, walking back inside this, three or four story sky blue house. It had a wicked porch, a wrap around, but that hardly mattered. At least for that moment.

Zeph had her arms over her tiny chest. She was extremely, _extremely _pived. She became even more so when Glen started making his way back over. "Give me an-" She started, but Glen interupted her.

"I know." He said. "You all deserve an explanation. I promise, I will. Any one hungry?"

"Ugh! Okay, first of, naw chiz! You deserve us an explanation more than _any freakin' thing_! And, second, you're worried about hackin' food at a time like this! I mean, Zena is _dying_. I wanna see her right now, or so help me-" Zirk was on a roll, but Zember slapped her hand over her mouth. She yanked it off. "What the freak, Zember! I was just in the middle of a good ra-" Zemeber did it again, and put her motuh close to Zirk's ear.

"Zirklyn Aniah Towne. Stop talking, okay? Give him a chance to speak_. Now._" Her words were tense, calm, and frightning all at once. Zirk's pupils became smaller, and she nodded, not speaking a word after that. Who knew Zember could have that effect on people?

"Whatev." Zephanie said, already marching back to the silver Honda.

"Talk about totally out of char-ac-ter." Zirk said dramatically, the first words she'd uttered without ranting.

"Yeah. C'mon, Zirk. Let's go." Zember took her best friend's arm, and lead her away. Glen shook his head. _What have I done? _he thought, following behind the girls. When they got to the car and were all seated, he asked again:

"So, where do you girls want to eat? My treat."

"_Your treat!_" Zirk shrieked. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when Zember shot her a look.

"Just take us somewhere. It doesn't even mater. The closest place, please." Zeph could hardly believe her ownself. Like, she sounded like Zirk when Zirk had a bad day. Coherent. Non-chalant. Short spoken.

"Stop at Burger King, Glen." Zember said, trying her best to keep her patience. It was wearing thin.

He pulled into an empty parking space, and got out. The girls followed, staying close together. Zirk was constantly going through killing plans incase she needed to force info from Glen. Zember was replaying the chain of events that had happened that night. It didn't add up, she decided. Where was the anwer? She was missing that one puzzle piece, the piece that gave her the big picture. What was it? Zeph was using everything in her power to not scream in frustration. Why did this always happen? Why _her _friends? Why _her _family? It was always _her's_? Everything. It was always _her's. _Why couldn't it be someone _else's_?

They walked in, being instantly hit by freid food smell. Even though it was intising, the girls didn't want it. It wasn't important. So, instead, they turned and walked to a table. Sitting down, they stared off into space.

Glen arrived a couple of minutes later, toting sodas. He put a coke in front of Zirk, making her almost smile with delight, a sprite for Zember, and an orange Fanta for Zephanie. He sat down across from them, having a Dr. Pepper.

"Where's that explination?" Zirk growled, folding her arms across her chest, then taking a sip of her coke.

"It's coming. It may surprise you." Glen frowned, as if wishing he could take it back.

"And this may surprise you: _We don't care_." Zeph wanted to jump across the table and strangle Glen right about now. "Just spill the freakin' beans, already!"

"Well," he started, "you guys, as I said before, aren't who you think you are. You're apart of something much bigger." He paused for a second, waiting for a look of reaction. He didn't get one, so he continued. "And, this bigger thing, is frankly, kind of scary. You're not going to believe me when I tell you."

"I think we'll pretty much believe _anything _after this crazy day. Even if you told us gas was down to a quarter a gallon." Zember said, become irritated.

"Okay, okay. Here it goes. Are you sure you wa-"

"Stop stalling and answer the freakin' question!" Zirk hissed, and Glen swallowed.

"You guys are daughter's of the gods." He spat out really quick.

"Say _what_?" Zirk asked, nearly spewing coke. "As in, the _gods and goddesses of Mt. Olympus_?" Glen nodded.

"You're joshin' us," Zember said, playing with her straw. "Aren't you?" Glen shook his head.

"Of course he's joshin' us! Why wouldn't he? He is a _guy _after all! We should've known he wouldn't tell us the truth!" Zeph was flamming. "I mean...ugh!" Shejumped up, reached over the table, grabbed Glen's shirt collar and yanked his face to her's. "I'm not ususally this hostile," she snarled, "but, tell me the truth _now_. Or, I will personally see to your death." Ice cold words made Glen real shaky, but he still looked back with a harsh glare in his eyes.

"And I'm not a liar." He said, keeping his voice level. "That was the truth. The _whole_truth. You guys are demigods. Except for Zeph. She's like me."

"And that means...?" Zirk asked, twirling her hand around in a circle.

"She's a satyr." He whispered, and Zeph let go of his shirt.

"What's that?" She asked, her voice now a normal, insecure, Zephanie-like tone.

He grinned a bit, then looked down at his feet. "We're pretty cool," he said. "We come with goat butts, hooves, and, of course, the pes ta resistance," he took off the 'Roll-Tide' cap he always wore, and showed them some..._things_ protruding from his mounds of curly hair."Horns."

Zeph immediately reached up, and felt for her tiny horns that was hidden beneath her straight black hair. "How did you know about that?" She asked, feeling her cheeks flush as her friends stared at her.

"Remember back at Ms. Forten's house, when I handed you your pipes, and told you I'd had them since you were a baby? Zeph, I was there when you were born. You were such an adorable baby. I know everything about each of you. Like, Zemb can control water, and Zirk has a howl that makes the ground brake. Basically like earthquake power. Zena can smell storms and make lightning strike down. Zeen's a wicked knife fighter, and Zember's amazing with her sword. Zirk and her bow and arrows could never be beat. Zeph, the way you played those pipes was just mind blowing, You were a natural." He took a breath before continuing. "Zirk's mom died in 2006, in a car wreak, and she's been living with the butt hole from Hades for five years now. Zember's Aunt Susie watches her every other weekend, while her Mom is away at some lawyer-meeting type thing. Zeph was adopted by Delancie Middleton when she was three months old. They currently live in a condo on the Upper East Side. As you can see, I know more about you than you know yourselves."

They stared, mouths agape.

"And, of course, there's the whole delimma with your dads." Glen added, taking another casual sip of his drink.

"What about our dads?" Zirk asked. For the first time she was actually intrigued.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Being gods and stuff really means no time for kids."

Zirk snorted. "Our dads are gods. That makes _perfect _sence! I always knew I got my insaneness from _some _where."

"I'm not believing this!" Zember said quietly.

"You've seriously lost it, dude." Zephanie gazed at Glen's blue eyes.

"Who's up for driving Glen to an insane-aside?" Zirk asked, laughing as she did.

"It's the truth!" Glen insisted, watching helplessly as they laughed. "If you don't believe me, I can get someone else to tell you too!"

"Oh yeah?" Zeph asked. "Who?"

"Ms. Forten."

"Her? What does Ms. F have to do with any of this?" Zirk asked, her face still flushed from laughter.

"More than you realize," Glen slumped.

"Well, fine then." Zember stood up. "I want her to tell us. I want another person to tell me. At least I _know _Ms. Forten's never lied." She eyed Glen, who started to get defensive, but changed his mind.

"Let's go," Glen said reluctantly, standing up to leave. "But we need to hurry. I've got other matters to take care of." The girls started to follow when Zirk said:

"Wait a minute!"

"What now?" Glen groaned, and looked over at the still lounging Zirk.

"We're not leaving," she yanked her friends back down into their seats, "unless you agree to something."

"What is it?" Glen rolled his eyes.

"We have to meet Ms. Forten at that place you took Zena." She said, using her best persuading, con-man voice. "Or we'll just run off. The your "other matters" will never get done."

"But I've got higher authority to answer to!" Glen growled.

"Yeah? I've got a best friend dying. Something tells me, I've out numbered you one to three!" Zirk smirked triumphantly. Glen scowled.

"Fine, fine. If it'll get your butt moving, I'll agree to anything." He literally stomped out the front door. The girls this time followed, Zirk still smirking, Zeph still growling and wanting to yell in frustration, and Zember still trying to figure it all out.

They're dads were gods? The Olympians? How could that be? Why _them_? What had they done to deserve this?

_No one ever deserves it, Zember, _

What was that! _I'm okay, I'm okay. I didn't just hear a voice that wasn't mine. No, no, that was just me, sounding manly and like a fisherman. That's all it was. All it was. _Zember was freaking out now. What had _that _been?

* * *

They made it to Ruby's house about thirty minutes later. Glen pulled the silver Honda up the drive way, and parked it in front of the house, then led the girls inside. As soon as they walked in, they were engulfed in Ruby's arms. "Thank God, you guys are back!" She said, moving a streak of blonde hair from in front of her face. She seemed to forget Zena wasn't there. Or had she? Ruby smiled, but instead of getting smiles back, she got distraught, confused, searching for answers faces. Ruby turned to Glen, stared him straight in the eye, and said, "They know, don't they?" Glen nodded, then solemly replied:

"They say they won't go to where I need them to go unless you come with us to Camp Half-Blood. They want you to explain, tell them like I told them." She just nodded, and not looking happy, ushered them out to the car..._again_.

Once they were all seated, and headed for Camp Half-Blood, Ruby turned on the radio. 102.5, thier favorite station. Hey, who said New Yorkers couldn't like country music? It was Best Song Ever by Katie Armiger.

The girls looked at each other, and then started to sing with the song. They agreed that they sounded horrible, but sang anyways.

"Yeah, it said that we'd always be together, such a perfect fairytale that you would never...kiss my best friend, kill my innocense...your gonna love me for-ev-er, according to this song, according to the best song ever!" They smiled and laughed, knowing they would sound so much better if Zena was there. Zena. That made them all stop still in their tracks.

"Are we getting to this "Camp Half-Blood" anytime soon?" Zirk asked, putting quotes around 'Camp Half-Blood'. She had a bored expression on her face, which clearly stated she was upset. She looked at her shoes -black combat boots, completely covered with mud. "Janky falls." She muttered, referring to Dark Night's Fall.

"Yes, Zirk, we'll be there...in a minute or so." Glen said through clenched teeth.

A minute passed.

"We're not there!" Zirk said annoyingly.

"I said 'a minute or _so_'."

"So? Well, you said a minute. That's what's _so_." Glen grumbled, making Zirk smile like a chesire cat. A devious grin, in other words. She estimated that 'so' meant about two minutes. She gave him two 'so's before saying: "We're still not there!" Glen slapped his hand against his forehead. She waited another two 'so's. "We're-"

"Here!" Glen shouted. "Thank Zeus." He stopped the Honda at the crest of the hill. They heard thunder rumble in the sky. Glen got out, and so did the others. As soon as they did so, it started pouring rain.

You know what Zember felt was unfair? She was the only one who hadn't gotten to flip out. She figured now it was her turn. "God!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, starting to jump around. "Can! It! Get! Any! FREAKIN! Worse!"

"Yes-" Zirk started, but Zember interrupted her.

"I don't have time for your mouth right now, Aniah." She used Zirk's middle name, which told Zirk to back off. Zember never used her middle name unless she was really, really, _really _pived. "It's just...it's just...just ugh! I need something to snap right now!" Zirk gave her a pencil which she just happened to have in her pocket. She snapped it in a millisecond. "Anything else?" She resisted the urge to growl. When Zirk and Zeph both shook their heads, she stomped some more, and then turned to go up the hill, rain and tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Think we should follow?" Zirk asked. Zephanie nodded, then gestured for Glen and Ruby to come. They walked slowly behind them. Zember was on top of the hill, now motionless, taking in everything she saw.

"Wow," she muttered, looking at it. "Look at those cabins." She pointed.

"Greek omega." Glen said, gazing out there with her.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Zirk. "Tell me that's a climbing wall with lava!" Glen nodded, and Zirk nearly squealed with joy. "Falling rocks, too?" She asked. Glen nodded again, and Zirk jumped up and down. "I call it first! I call the Flaming Wall of Torture first!" She held her hand up in the air, calling 'dibs'.

"Can we just get on with the 'Tell-all', please?" Zeph asked.

"What? Oh...yeah. Uh, okay." Zirk was realitively dissapointed for a second, then regained her ground. "Where to?"

"The Big House," Glen said, pointing to it. "Chiron's office, more than likely."

"Okay?" Zirk shrugged, then walked down the other side, grabbing Zember's arm as she did so. Zeph went, followed by Glen. All that was left was Ruby, but when she tried, it felt as if a force-field was pushing her back.

"Hey, Glen!" She called. He turned. "A little help?" Glen slapped his forehead, then said:

"I, Glen Ridder, satyr, give Ruby Forten permission to enter camp." She could walk through after that.

"Thanks." She said.

"No prob. Now, off to the Big House."

* * *

They stood in awe of Chiron's office. They stood in awe of Chiron. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is so totally AWESOME! Holy flippin' fladoodles, is everyone seeing this?" Zirk, of course, was the first one to speak. She was gesturing wildly at Chiron, who just stood there, in amazementt at this development as well.

"Calm down, child," he said, staring wide-eyed at Zirk. _So energetic_, he noted, _and yet blissfully confused. Well, isn't that something? _

"How can I?" Zirk practically shouted. "I'm standing in front of a _centaur_! A _famous _one, at that!"

Chiron knit his eyebrows, looking at Glen. He shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Uh, um, what's your name, dear?" Chiron asked.

"Zirk." She said happily. "Well, actually it's Zirklyn Aniah Towne, with an 'e' on the end, but I really don't like that name, and there was no way I was going to take the guardian from Hades' last name, so I ust kept this one. So, call me Zirk." She spat it off in fifteen seconds.

_A new record, _Zember thought, watching with pleasure as Zirk did all the talking.

"O-kay?" He cleared his throat. "And, you," he asked Zember.

"Zember Ailynn Knight." She said, not exactly slow, but not exactly fast.

He smiled, a nice, calming smile. Zember stared into his ancient brown eyes, which looked thousands of years old. "Thank you," he said. "You?" He asked Zeph.

"Zephanie Miranda Middleton." She smiled back at him, before frowning and saying: "You do have Zena's name, don't you?" She didn't know why she did, it ust occured to her.

He nodded. Then he looked at Ruby. "What is it they want, Ruby?"

"The truth." It was barely over a whisper, but in the silence of the tiny room, they could hear it. And there, right then, she let it all loose. She said she knew they were demigods, and that she knew who Zena's real father was. She told them that she knew who their parents were, and that Zeph and Glen were satyrs. She could see through the Mist, and had been fearful of their lives since they had met.

"Okay, okay, time-out!" Zirk said, making the international 'time-out' sign. "First off, what in the crap is the 'Mist'? Second, who's Zeen's dad? Third, who are _our _dads, and fourth, how come we didn't know about all of...of..._this_?"

"Well," Chiron said, "the Mist is like a magical veil. It keeps humans from seeing things in the gods and goddesses world. Such as your weapons, or any magical items."

Zember nodded. "Second?"

"Zeus," Ruby muttered. "Her father was Zeus." Everyone, including Chiron, was taken aback.

"One of the Big Three?" Chiron murmured, llooking appalled. "He broke the pact...again."

"_Again_?" Glen asked. "Who's _again_?"

"Abby. Abby Richardson. His other daughter."

"Oh, yeah, her,"

"Hold the phone!" Zephanie shouted. "Another two questions to add to the list! Fifth, who and/or _what _are the 'Big Three'? And, sixth, _what freakin' pact_?"

"Answer third, now, please," Zirk said, still slumping in her chair. _This sure is a lot of crap to take in, _she thought.

_It only gets worse, Zirk._

Whoa! What was that? A voice in her head? Impossible. She didn't think of it after that.

"Please welcome Zember, daughter of Poseidon, and Zirk, daughter of Hades." Chiron said.

The girls leaned back, eyes wide, and then looked at each other. "No. Hackin'. Way." Zirk said.

"My dad's...Po...Po...Po..." Zember couldn't even say it, she was that stunned.

Zeph gulped. "Next, please."

"You weren't allowed to know this because it would've put you in even more danger. It's, in fact, very surprising that you haven't been attacked before tonight." Chiron said

"And this is because...?" Zirk asked, starting to come to terms with this.

"Your scent."

"Hey!" Zirk shouted defensively. "Look. I know I might not bathe everyday, but I _don't _have a scent!"

Chiron shook his head. "Not that kind of scent." He said. "As in, how monsters trace you. It's how you were found. Every demigod has one." He got silence in return.

"Fifth?" Zember asked.

"The Big Three," Chiron said, "are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I can also include number six in this. The pact was made after WWII, which was basically a battle between each of the brothers' sons and daughters. Every since, they swore on the River Styx to never again have children. Obviously, the gods have broken this...again."

"Well, who's the other Poseidon child?" Zember asked.

"Percy. Perseus Jackson. He was the first one that Poseidon had."

"And the other Zeus kid?" Zirk asked.

"There are two, actually. You have Abby, and then you have Thalia, who joined the Hunters of Artemis."

"Whoa. What about Hades?" Zirk was standing now, searching for answers harder than ever before.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"This is all too much! ALL TOO MUCH!" She hollered.

Just then, there was a knock on the door frame, and a groggy looking Zena stood in it. "Chiron," she mumbled, seeming as if she were about to fall in the floor. "Mr. D said my Mom was here. Where is...she?"

"Over here, sweetie," she waved tiny, and Zena smiled. Then she saw her friends.

"Hey, guys." Zena's voice was weak, but sounded happy. "They have this stuff here. It's like pudding, except it tastes like popcorn. And then...this...this, like, applejuice, except it tastes like Mom's homemade macaroni. It's _awesome_."

They looked up at her, then stood, and went over to hug her.

"We just got some of the wierdest news, man," Zirk said, letting go. "We're realted to-"

"The gods," Zena finished. "I know. Crazy, right? Who would'a thunk that my dad was..." she snorted. "_Zeus_?"

Zember smiled. "Not many."

"Not many at all." Zeph said.

"Well, girls, I hate to break up your reunion," Glen said, standing. "But, I need to get you settled in your cabins. Plenty of room-mates to meet." He rubbed his hands together, then led them out the door, the girls hugging the whole time.


	5. Demigod Living, Part Two

**A/N: I'm so ecstatic right now that it's amazing! Thanks sooo much to all of my reviewers. Every single one of you are amazing, and expect a special PM after you finish reading this! These are: Krysira, Di Angelo Grace Jackson321, somebody615, and Sweetcars12. This story with be nothing with out you guys-literally! So, now, to the disclaimer. **

**Me: Wow. Okay, I'm sitting at the HQ computer, and already I'm amazed by the reviews. Anyway, we have another special guest. I'll try to have these every chapter. Here come my good friend, Krysira! **

**Krysira: *walks in* Hi!**

**Me: Disclaimer, please,**

**Krysira: No prob. Future owns nothing but her OC's. Di only owns Glen, Zena, and Ruby. Maybe more in the future. Who knows?**

**Me: Great. To the chapter! *dramatic music plays***

**

* * *

**

It was a joyful reunion. The girls were relieved to be together again, even if it was for only a few minutes. There was nothing but silnce among them as they thought. They didn't know what was going to come, considering they had never seen this place before. The only person talking was Glen, who was pointing around and showing stuff. The girls weren't paying attention. They didn't want to.

"So," Zirk said after the longest time, "who's Mr. D?"

Zena made a disgusted face. "One of the most vile people on earth! Like, maybe even worse than the Guardian from Hades."

"That has a whole other meaning now," Zirk slumped, thinking about what...what was his name? Charon? Kiron? Chiron? Anyway, what he had said about her being the daughter of Hades. "You don't think Ha- I mean, _my dad_, sent her, do you?"

"Look at us." Zember said, her green eyes glowing. "Are we _seriously _believing this? I mean, those were _myths._"

"Face facts...Zemb," Zena muttered. "Look at...everything that's happened. Monsters...Camp Half-Blood...Olympians...satyrs...demigods..." Her voice was still weak, which made everyone strain to hear.

"It's only the truth." Zeph said. She had lost her 'Pive-ness attidude' the moment she'd seen Zena.

"Well, whatever," Zirk said, trying to cheer everybody up. "We're back, all of us, like we're supposed to be. As long as that stays the same, then there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you guys even _listening_?" Glen asked, turning around.

"Are you guys even _listening_?" Zirk imitated. Zember and Zeph put their hands over their mouths to hide their giggles, and Zena smiled wide.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!" Zirk smirked, enjoying this.

"Right. Now."

"Right. Now." _I'm having way too much fun with this, _Zirk thought, laughing now. The girls were laughing too.

"Zirk!"

"Zirk!"

"Ugh!"

"U-gh!" Zirk couldn't take it anymore. She was laughing too hard to do it right. So were the others.

"Like I was saying," Glen said cautiously, seeing if Zirk would copy, "we have to split up now. Since Zirk's cabin is first, might as well do yours."

Zirk looked taken aback, but kept her cool posture. "Alright. Sure. Why not? Come along, guys." She started walking to where Glen was pointing -a dark, black, deathly looking cabin. _Nice in the shadows, _she thought. _Always comfortable. _"Didn't Chiron say I had a roomie?" She asked.

Glen nodded. "Nico di Angelo."

"Sweet." Zirk ran to the cabin door, and just walked right in. She saw a kid, a boy, about twelve or thirteen, with bleach-blonde hair and pale skin sitting on a bed. He jumped when the door opened. "'Sup?" Zirk said, flopping on a bed. "Nice beds ya got here."

The boy's eyes were wide. He cleared his throat. "Huh, _why _are you in my cabin?"

"_Our _cabin, buzzey boy. Now, got any coke?"

"What!" He shrieked.

"Hey, Nico. I see you've met your...um...half-sister." Glen said sheepishly.

"Say what now?"

"Uh, yeah. Meet Zirk."

"Zirk?"

"That's the name. Don't wear it out. Now, where are those cokes?" Zirk was on the floor, looking under her bed.

"Glen, you've seriously got to be kidding me." Nico said, pointing to Zirk, who was crawling under the bed.

"Think I found em!" She called. "Whoops. Uh, no, that's not them."

"No kid here, bud. Enjoy." Glen ran out of the room, knowing what kind of damage Nico could cause. Zirk crawled out from under the bed, holding a dusty rock the size of a coke can.

"Definitely not a coke can. Got one?" Nico slapped his hand to his forehead. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Who now? Zena?" Glen asked, closing the Hades cabin door just as Nico and Zirk got into an argument over whose space was whose.

"Sure...might as well...I've got a...room-mate...too, right?" She asked.

Glen bobbed his head up and down. "Yep. You've got Abby Richardson. Probably the best one. Her and then Thalia, but Thalia's scarcely ever here, considering she's with Lady Artemis." Zena nodded, then followed behind Glen, with Zember and Zephanie by her sides.

"Think it'll go as bad as it went for Zirk?" Zember whispered in Zena's ear. Zena giggled.

"I don't...think...so. I'm...calmer...than...Zirk." She said. Zeph laughed.

"Got that right." She said.

"Yeah. I would take a bullet for her, but sometimes she's just a little _too _energetic." Zember said, smiling.

"Yep. I...think...we...all agree...with..that."

They arrived at the Zeus cabin moments later, still smiling and laughing a bit. Glen knocked on the door, and it opened in a split second. "What's up, Glen?" She asked. "Who are they? New campers? Cool. Huh. Did you ever notice that tree before? Sorry, I'm hyper. My boyfriend Nico sent me, like, this HUGE thing of chocolate and I just finished eating it, and, oh, hi! I'm Abby. Who're you?"

"Maybe energy's a good thing," Zeph whispered in Zena's ear. Zena struggled to suppress a grin.

"Hey...Abby," Zena said, her weak voice starting to get stronger. "I'm Zena...Forten. You're, I...guess...half-sister."

"Really? Cool. Uh-oh. Dad did it again. Oh well! I've got a sister! This, is, like, so totally awesome! Want some chocolate? I've got plenty. Because," she leaned over to whisper in Zena's ear. "I've got a secret stash."

"O-kay?" Zena was starting to get freaked out, but didn't feel the presence of anything evil. Just...wacky.

"C'mon, c'mon!" The girl grabbed Zena's hand, and basically danced inside. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun! I can hardly wait-" she suddenly stopped, and looked at Zena. Her wild eyes were now calm. "Remind me," she said, her voice normal, "tell Nico to _never again _give me chocolate." Zena bobbed her head, and went in behind Abby. _This is going to be a LONG night, _Zena thought, sighing as the door closed.

* * *

They walked straight to the right side, and ended up in front of the Poseidon cabin. "Room-mate?" Zember asked warily. Another nod by Glen, and another knock on the door. Zember looked at it. _Coral, _she noted, _deep-sea coral. REAL coral. Sweet. Is that sea-salt I smell? Running water I hear? Is that a fountain? What are those things hanging from the ceiling? Whoa, look, there's a handsome, jet-black hair boy in front of me. Oh. _

"Hi," the boy said, sticking out his hand. Zember shook it solemnly, not making a noise. "I'm Percy." he said. "You?"

"Zember." She said. _Wow. I'm related to HIM? God, my dad must be some type of super-model. _"How do'ya do?" She asked.

"Let me guess," Percy said coolly. "Just got here, don't know what to expect. Good thing you've got me for a cabin-mate." _Head strong, much? _She thought.

_He has reason to be, _Oh, God! It was that voice that wasn't her's again.

_Who are you and what do you want? _She asked sub-consciously, feeling silly and naive as she did.

_I'm simply the man who made you, _the voice said, _and I want nothing but to help. _

_Wait a minute. You're my...fa...fa...fa..._

_Yes, child._

_Once again, this is WAY TOO MUCH! _

_I realize, my sweet, but it will all make sence soon, I promise. _

_Oh, really? When? Hello? _

He didn't answer again. "Uh, yeah," she said. "May I come in?"

"Wow, Glen," Percy said. "This one's actually got manners. I'm gonna enjoy you, kid," Zember walked in, and Percy shut the door.

* * *

"What now?" Zephanie asked Glen.

"We head for the woods."

"The woods?"

"Uh-huh. That's where us satyrs spend our free time. And sleep and stuff."

"Oh."

"Trust me, Zeph," he said. "Our crib is a lot cooler than those cabins. I swear." They entered the woods. After a few minutes of walking, Zeph heard something, and it made her stop cold. Glen looked back to see her. He held out his hand. "Come on," he said soothingly. "Monsters won't attack us." She took his hand, feeling as if she were about to faint. This was _Glen_. Zeph felt her cheeks flush.

"O-o-o-okay," she stuttered. God, was she falling in love? She dismissed the thought.

Several minutes later, they came to a sprawl of bushes, looking exactly like a hedge. "Check this out," Glen said, pulling apart the branches, reaveling a clearing. She was amazed by what she saw. More than amazed. She was _astounded_. Music played, ranging from country to hip-hop. There was a hot-tub, a Dance-Dance Revoulution, disco ball, bean-bags and lava lamps. It was total 70's retro mixed with new age.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Just your average life for satyrs." He was still holding her hand. "Hey, everybody!" He called. They all stopped, huge smiles on their faces, looking at him. "This is Zephanie Middleton. She just got here! Let's welcome her with open-arms!" They all cheered, several coming over and shaking her hand. Then they went back to partying. "So," Glen asked, "what d'ya wanna do first?"

She thought for a second. "Bet I can beat your butt on Dance-Dance Revoulution."

"Oh, you're so on!" They ran over, still hand in hand, to the machine. They turned it on, and began, Zeph rocking some major points.


	6. Getting to Know Your Cabin Mate

****

A/N: Haha! Soon, Sweetcars12. She'll be here. So, now, since that's pretty much all I have to say, here's the disclaimer.

Me: Special guest today? My best friend K. She's not on fanfiction, but it doesn't matter.

******K: 'Sup, H-I mean, _Future. _**

Me: Hey, K. Would you do the disclaimer pl-

K: Oh my God! Do you see that cloud of sparkly dust? Sparkly Dust, come here, Sparkly Dust!

****

Sanity: _I'm a spirit, dear._

K: Nope. Sparkly Dust.

Me: K, are you listening? Ugh. Anyways, I don't own anything, just my OC's. Di owns Zena, Glen, and Ruby. K...!

K: What? Sprakly Dust started it!

Sanity: _I beg your pardon?_

Di: On to the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**The Hades Cabin**

"I want this side!"

"But it's mine!"

"Can't have everything! We are siblings, after all!"

"Yeah, in your _dreams_!"

"Look, I'm just going by what Centaur-Man said. Take it up with him if you don't like it. Now, where are you hiding the cokes?"

Nico groaned. "What do you not get by: _they're not allowed at camp_?"

"The 'not allowed' part. You're confusing me there."

"Oh, Zeus," Nico muttered. "Tell you what," he started.

"I'm listening. Hurry along too. I'm late for my plane."

Nico rolled his eyes. "If you give me _my _side back, I'll tell you where the cokes are."

"Okay. On one condition."

"What?"

"Say it's _my _side of the room, and that I'm the Ultimate Queen Ruler of Cokes and Awesomeness."

"Ugh! Okay, okay. Fine. This is _your _side of the room, and you are the," he gulped, trying hard to choke the words out. "Ultimate Queen Ruler of Cokes and Awesomeness."

"Alright, alright! Give me the coke, A.S.A.P!"

"You can't tell anyone, ya got that, Zirk?"

"Yes in-deedey! Just give me my coke!"

"Is that the only thing you think about?" He asked, picking up a six pack hidden underneath his socks.

"No. I think about normal stuff, like Black Ops, and when the next Saw movie's coming out. Or like that new movie Grown Ups? Talk about epic! Inappropriate, but epic. Or RED! God, I simply loved RED. Did you get to see that movie? It's full of explosions and Bruce Willis! And Knowing, National Treasure, anything to do with Nicholas Cage. Reading my next novel, listening to the latest country hit."

"Wow." He tossed her one, then cracked one open for himself.

"Oh, I'm not finished. I don't think about coke. I _fantazise _about coke." She downed one in ten seconds. "Record." She said, burping. "You got one?"

"One what?" Nico asked, still taking swigs of his.

Zirk sighed and shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me. You don't have a 'Coke-Downing' record?"

"Never tried."

"That means you don't have a burp record, either, do you?" Nico shook his head. "I've got so much to teach you. 'Nother coke, please." He tossed her another one. "Ya know," she said, hanging her head upside down off the bed. "I've never met a guy who didn't have a burp record. What were you, raised by a woman, or something?"

Nico stopped mid-drink. "No," he said, very slowly, very darkly. "I didn't have a mother. She died when I was young. Like, seven, maybe younger. I don't remember." He spit his words out vishously, making each one stab like a knife covered in poison.

"Really?" Zirk questioned, sitting up.

"Yeah, really," he spat.

"Me too." Zirk said quietly. When Nico didn't reply, she added: "Car wreak."

He sighed. "Fiery explosion. Courtesy of good ole Uncle Zeus."

"Bummer."

"Yeah, it sucks. But, you learn to manage. I had a sister to teach me." Nico smiled at the memory.

"You're lucky that way," Zirk started, her eyes locked on the ground. "I didn't have a sister to take care of me. Just a drug addict brother who OD'ed in '07, and the Gaurdian from Hades for the past five years. Now _that really sucks_!" Zirk felt a little out of character trying to say all of this. She wasn't really the type of girl to let all of her feelings flow over, more like the one who kept them bottled up inside and disguised it with humor.

"That does sound like it sucks." Nico looked around the room, trying to find something to take his mind off of his mother. "Show me how you make one." He said finally, lifting up his coke.

"A one what?" Zirk asked, already smiling.

"Burp record."

"Sure. But, first, let's start with something simple: Burping Contest."

"You're on." _Huh, _Nico thought, _maybe she isn't too bad after all. _

_

* * *

_

**The Zeus Cabin**

"So," Abby said, "how does it feel to be a daughter of _Zeus_? The leader of the _Olympians_."

"It's...changing..." Zena admitted, admiring her actually pretty neat bunk. She wondered how someone so full of energy could keep the place looking so neat.

"Simple. I have so much energy I have nothing to do but clean!"

Zena stared at her. "How did...you...know that?"

Abby slapped her forehead. "Oops. I forgot to tell you, I can read minds. Little blessing from Athena."

"Athena?"

"Yeah. When I was born, Dad asked Athena to bless me with intelligence. Well, since it's been proven that we only use a small portion of our brain, I had enough intelligence to unlock that power. So, I can read minds. It's cool, actually. Unless it's Christmas. Or your birthday. Then it sucks, 'cuz you know what you're getting. Any other time than that, of course, is totally and wickedly awesome!"

"Wow."

"Uh-huh! Now, do you want some chocolate, or we can play spin the bottle, or even go hang out with the satyrs! They have this Dance-Dance Revoulution machine that is so incredibly cool!" Abby was bouncing again. "Or maybe even go get Nico and Shadow Travel to Vegas! Have you ever been to Vegas? Wow, you should go, 'cuz it's just filled with lights and sound and Nico can play a mean game of poker! The last time we went, we came back with, like, three thousand dollars!"

"How'd...you get...in?" Zena asked.

"Oh, that? Well, first we used a little Mist power. Ya know, snap of the fingers and all. It's complicated. Anyway, they half-way believed we were midgets and actually thirty-two, so then I did a little 'sneak-into-their-brains-and-make-them-believe' with my mind control and, bam! We were in. Pretty cool, uh?"

"And...sort'a...illeagal."

"I know. That's why we returned the money. I was afraid my Karma would come back and bite me." She continued to ramble on, but Zena sank deep inside herself.

_Okay, Zeen, let's go over the events of today, shall we? 1) We were attacked by Greek Mythology creatures. 2) Went to my house. Got attacked again there. 3) Nearly died. 4) Came to Camp Half-Blood. 5) Met the great Chiron and the awful Mr. D. 6) Found out my dad was Zeus. 7) Re-united with my friends. Thank God. 8) Met Abby. 9) Realising that Abby really isn't as bad as I thought. Hmmm, who knew all I did today was get attacked and meet people? _

"That's what we'll do!" Abby shouted, making Zena jump. "C'mon! I'm going to show you the coolest thing at camp! Pegasus flying!"

* * *

**The Poseidon Cabin**

"Zember, huh?" Percy asked, plopping on his bunk. Zember felt so uncomfortable that she could choke. But, she shoved her fear down her throat, swollowing hard.

"Uh, yeah." She was shifting from foot-to-foot, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead. Pick a bed, sit down, relax. This is a relaxing zone."

Zember tensed. _He told you to sit, Zember, _she told herself. _Go on and sit. _Her feet began to move without her consent, and she sat on the bed across from Percy.

"There, now," he said. "There's no reason to be scared."

"I don't know that." She said slowly, shakily, fearing what he might say.

"I promise. I mean, hey, after all, we are siblings."

Zember nodded warily, her eyes feeling heavy. The sound of running and the smell of salt water made her calmer.

"You're ready to turn in, too, huh?" Percy asked. Zember nodded. "Well, go ahead. We're going to have a big day tommorrow. I've got to show you around camp." He switched the lights off, and headed for his bed. Zember was already curling up on her's when the door burst open. She jumped.

"Hey, Percy!" Abby's voice.

"Abby, what're you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Well, we're going Pegasus riding. I wanted to see if you and her wanted to come." Percy looked over his shoulder at Zember, who was sitting up again, looking intrigued.

"Yeah. C'mon, Zember. We can invite Nico and his new room-mate as well." And they were off again.

* * *

**The Hades Cabin...again**

"We should really go to sleep." Nico said as his laughter started dying down.

"Aww. That's jank." Zirk hiccuped, and it sent them once again into a fit of laughter.

"I didn't know a Burp Contest would cause this much havoc." Nico smiled.

"It ususal does for new comers. Wait til you're a pro, like me. Then it causes a whole new level of havoc!" She hiccuped again, then happily groaned. "No more coke." Then she realized what she had said. "At least, not twelve in one sitting."

"Got that right."

"You bet I do." There was knock on the door. "Go away!" Zirk called. "We're-" Hiccup. "Not home."

"Oh, really, Aniah?" Zember asked through the door.

"Yeah, really!"

"Well, I guess you don't want to see the surprise I have for you?"

"A surprise? Why didn't you say so? I hope it's more coke!" Zirk jumped up and ran for the door.

"I thought you just said no more coke." Nico said.

"I did. But that was then, and this is now." She opened it, and was immediately drug outside by Zember.

"C'mon, Nico." Percy said. "We're going Pegasus riding."

"Alright," Nico said. "Just a sec." He watched as Percy turned away, then stood and started picking up coke cans. "Might as well dispose of the evidence." He muttered, still smiling. He put them in a plastic bag, then ran outside, meeting up with them minutes later. It was still going to be a long night.


	7. Flying and Messaging

**A/N: I know some people have pointed out that Percy's kind'of boring, and not really himself. Well, there's a reason for that. And, you'll see in this chapter. :) To the disclaimer.**

**Me: Special guest today? A famous person! We have with us today, Reba McEntire! **

**Reba: Hey, y'all. Miss Future here asked me to do this little ol' disclaimer. Well, okay. She don't own a thing 'sides her...what they called, sugar? **

**Me: OC's. **

**Reba: Yeah. Them OC's of her's, and then little Missy Di owns Zena, Glen and Ruby. Was that all right, sweetie? **

**Me: Perfect. **

**Zirk: Whoa, whoa, hold up! Is that Reba? The _famous _Reba? Holy chicken! **

**Reba: Sure enough, sugar bee. Now, why don't we head on to this chapter? **

**

* * *

**

It was an experience unlike any other. The air flying in her face, the feeling of falling and then not. Being able to talk to the horses. Zember loved it all. When normally 360's would give her a heart-attack, she enjoyed them. Zig-zags? Usually a no, but now she expected them.

Her pegasus was a beautiful tawny brown, with light gray spots on its flank. The mane and tail were the color of cream. _It's knid of like flying on a chocolate mocha, _she thought, taking in a deep breath. it was probably the best occuring thing of the night.

"This is so hackin' awesome!" Zirk yelled, doing another back flip in the air. For some reason, Zember could hear the horse's frantic thoughts.

_Oh, Zeus, help me! Please! I'll do anything. Oh, no. Not again! Not another-oh, geez._

Zember supressed a grin. She looked around, watching everybody, when she realized something. _Where's Zeph? _

_Wanna go get her, miss? _Her pegasus asked.

_Yeah. I do. _Zember thought, feeling as insane as ever. I mean, she was talking to _horses_. But she was enjoying it. _Do you know where the satyrs stay? _

_You kiddin'? I go there every Thursday night for Poker. And, let me tell you, _it said, tipping its wings to the left, making them seperate from the group, _Glen can play a sick game of Poker. _Zember laughed, the wind tickling her ears as they headed for a clearing in the dead of the night.

* * *

As soon as Percy was sure Zember was gone, he took his own Pegasus, Blackjack, down to the lake. Percy was freaking out on the inside, and he wanted some answers. Blackjack zoomed over the water, before soming to a clip-clop landing in the sand.

_Everything okay, Boss? _He asked. Percy looked at him, his eyes wild.

"Not really, Blackjack. I mean, another _kid_. She's like twelve freakin' years old! I just can't believe it! Do you think the gods are playing a trick on me?"

_Ain't sure, Boss. It is a little strange. _

"Tell me about it! Ugh! This is almost as confusing as the Labyrinth!" He dug in his pocket, and pulled out a golden drachma. Using one hand, he made a mist out of the water, and threw the drachma in. "Iris, o'goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." When there was a _cla-ching _sound and the drachma disappeared, he said: "Poseidon's Undersea Palace, Poseidon." Through gritted teeth.

Poseidon's face popped up. He had a smile, but it quickly fadded when he saw Percy's expression. "Son, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Percy snapped. "What's wrong? You know perfectly well what's wrong! It's that Zember chick!"

"How do you-" Poseidon began, but hten sighed. "Yes, yes. I understand."

"How could you?" Percy asked. "I thought there was a big 'no-kid' policy with you guys! And here you are, throwing a freakin' twelve year old girl at me unexpectedly!"

"Well,"

"And another thing. The girl is, like, so freakin' scared of everything! She won't even sit down! I'm just-I can't believe this! And then not to mention the fact that Zeus _and _Hades did it too! It's like you all decided to break the pact at the same time. An-"

"We did." Poseidon stated solemnly.

"Wait. What?"

"We did plan it that way."

"Why?" Percy nearly cried out.

"There's something big coming, Percy. Bigger than you could handle alone. We each needed a fighter."

"Yeah? Well, good luck getting _her _to fight!"

"She-"

"I mean, I bet the girl hasn't even faced a monster! She's too freaked out to! Probably never even touched a-"

"Perseus! This girl has battled more monsters her first day than you battled your first year. She's plenty strong, and only scared because she's new. Give her a chance, Percy. She will not disappoint."

Percy sighed. "Whatever you say." He ran his hand through the Irs-Message, making it disappear. "Am I allowed to be mad now, Blackjack?" He asked.

_Uh, sure, Boss. Why not? Can we get going now? Pork Pie's lookin' for me._

"Yeah. Come on." He hopped on, and they flew off, leaving the lake far behind.

* * *

"Whoa." Zember said, looking in awe. She saw one of the most high-tech, newly developed Dance-Dance Revoulution machines, and a hot-tub completely filled with satyrs. There was a poker table, which had satyrs and demigods alike. Mainly ones with pointed ears and mischevious smiles. A disco ball hung from a tree, the moon-light making it shine. Several bean-bags and swivel chairs laid about, and she heard such a weird range of music. Zember looked over, and saw Zephanie and Glen, sitting and talking. They were right next to the Dance-Dance Revoulution machine, their faces flushed.

"This is so cool," She whispered in the horses ear.

_You bet it is. _

"Zember?" Zeph asked, peering across the clearing. "Is that you?" She nodded. "Come over here!" Zeph waved her hand frantically. Zember dismounted, patted her horse, then headed over to them.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"'Sup, Zemb. Man, I'm telling you, this place is cooler than any cabin." Zeph said.

"It surely is. I mean, my cabin's a _pig-sty_. You'd think the guy's never cleaned a day in his life. Of course, it's not my place to complain."

"Zember, she just kicked my butt at Dance-Dance Revoulution." Glen said, taking a sip of this weird drink with an umbrella in the top.

"I told you I would!" Zeph laughed. _Wow, _Zember thought. _She's so relaxed. Better than me. _"So, what brought ya to che comma awesome?"

"Well, we were riding around on the pegasi, and I saw you weren't there. It felt weird. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come."

"I would, Zemb, and you know it," Zephanie started. "But, I kind'a wanted to hang around here some more. It's a little too peaceful to leave."

"Oh. Okay." Zember smiled and shrugged. "Just wanted to know. See ya later."

"You too." Zember ran over to her pegasus, who was trying to join in the on going game of poker. "C'mon. Let's go."

_Aww. Miss, I was trying to get in the game. _

"I know. Call me Zember, please. Let's go."

"Whoa, hold on a sec. You can talk to him?" A curly haired, blue eyed boy asked. He was one of those kids that had pointed ears and mischevious smiles.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh, guys. It's the new Posiedon daughter. What's your name?" _Okay, this boy is seriously cute, _Zember thought.

"Zember."

"That's nice. I'm Zach." He shook her hand.

"Zach." She repeated, slowly, taking it all in.

"Yep."

"I, um, I've gotta go now," she stuttered, climbing on the pegasus. "See ya later."

"Yeah." He said. "You too." He smiled. His teeth were a dazzling white. She stared at his beautiful blue eyes as she flew up, and continued to do so until she couldn't see them any more.

_Zember and Zach, sitting in a cabin, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. _Her Pegasus thought.

"Oh shut-up...huh. What's your name?"

_Marine. _

"Nice name."

_Thanks. Now where was I at? Oh, yeah. First comes love, then comes marriage, them comes a quarter blood in a baby carriage. _

"It would be good if I only knew what all of those words meant." Zember smiled, still remembering his curly hair.

_Don't worry, Zember. You'll learn eventually. _

"We can only hope." They flew silently for a few minutes, before catching up with the group. Zena flew gracefully on hers. Zirk still had hers doing flips, and it looked very naseous. Abby was a pro, Nico looked a little uncomfortable, and Percy was gone. _Where'd he go? _She wondered.

_Blackjack just sent me a thought. He said Perce had a spaz-attack, then went back to the cabin. _

_Oh. Okay. Thanks, Marine. _Zember thought.

_No prob-lamo. _


	8. Activities and Surprises

********

**A/N:Haha! You're totally right, Sweetcars12. I love meesing with peoples' personalities. It's the way I do things. Insanity must of slipped into my brain, ya'll. (By the way, that's an inside joke for any of you that've read my previous stories, where I have Insanity, Sanity, all that jazz. :D) Anyway, to the disclaimer! *dun-na-na!***

**Me: We've got two? *mumbled sounds from ear-piece* But their practically the same people! *more mumbles* Okay. Fine. *even _more _mumbles* Really? *turns and sees audience* Oh. Hey, guys, welcome back. Today the head-honcho sent two special guests. So, again, welcome Di and, now, Abby Richardson. **

**Di: Great to be back. How ya hangin', Sanity?**

**Abby: Oh my gosh, I finally get to see this place. Ohhhh...buttons! Can I press the big red and shiny one that says: DO NOT PRESS, EVER!**

**Me and Di: NO!**

**Abby: Okay. Ohhh, look at that! A cloud of Sparkly Dust!**

**Sanity: _Oh, not this again! *slaps metaphorical forehead*_**

**Me: Di, the disclaimer?**

**Di: Alright. Alright. Future owns nuthin'. Not even, sadly, Reba McEntire. She owns her OC's, and I own Zena, Glen, Ruby. **

**Me: On-**

**Abby: OMG, it's _me_! *runs over and pokes Di***

**Di: Oh...wow...it is me. *they start doing mirror things. They look _exactly _alike* This is too freaky. **

**Me: Uh, anyway, to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

****

Morning...the Next Day

"Wow. This is...this is amazing!" Zirk shouted. She stood over by, what she called, the 'Flaming Wall of Torture'. "Please 'o please tell me I get to climb this!" She looked at Nico, who didn't seem too thrilled about it. Zirk had learned the hard-way that Nico wasn't a morning person.

__

Flashback

A conch horn blew in the distance, making Zirk awake instantly. She didn't like it, and tried to go back to sleep, but her brain was still hyped up on the cokes and the experience of flying. It was un-like anything she'd ever felt before. But that didn't matter.

Well_, __she thought, _might as well make Nico wake up too. I don't want to suffer alone_._

_So, she stood, her clothes sagging, and walked over to his bunk. She hunkered into his ear, and since she didn't have a megaphone, cuffed her hands over her mouth. _

"Hey, Nico!" She shouted, nearly busting his eardrum. "Wake up!" And he did, by springing up, and falling out of bed.

Nico made a growling sound in the back of his throat. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" And he started chasing Zirk around the room.

_"Wait, wait! Nico, buddy, we're all friends here." She said, then yelped as Coke Can Rock -(that's what she named the rock the size of a coke can)- was hurled at her. Zirk jumped, and it missed her by milli-inches. "Watch it!" Nico wasn't listening, sleep still humming in his thoughts. _

_"Come here!" Nico shouted, jumping over a fallen vase. "Don't make me get soldiers from the dead." _

_"Whoa. Seriously? We can _do _that? Show me, show-" Nico threw his alarm clock at her. "Okay, I'm out of here!" Zirk ran for the door, jumped out unto the ground, then started running. _Where to hide, where to hide, _her mind sang. She ran around, not sure exactly where, and headed for the forest. Pushing past branches, stepping on pinecones, and getting slapped on the head by branches wasn't exactly the highlight of Zirk's morning. _

_In moments she came to a clearing. She saw passed out satyrs, satyrs awake, bean-bags, technology, a hot tub. Why hadn't she been invited here? This place was way cooler than her cabin. Zirk saw Zephanie sleeping peacefully on a bean-bag. "Yo, Zeph!" She said, and Zeph snapped awake. _

_"Yeah, what, Zirk?" She said groggily. _

_"Dude, I need a place to hide," Zirk said quickly, already trying to snoop out a place. "'Cause I just happen to be the one person Nico wants to kill." _

_"I thought you were siblings," Glen muttered, his eyes closed. _

_"Apparently, that don't mean jack-squat here. Think I can hold my breath for a while in the hot tub?" _

_"No." Zeph answered, stretching and yawning. "Have you ever had a fanta, coke, and strawberry milshake mocha?" _

_Zirk blinked her eyes a few times. "Say what now?" _

_"Yeah." Zeph giggled a little bit. "Glen got me to try one. Not as bad as you'd think." _

_"Uh...okay? Now, that place to hide thing, I was talking about? Got any ideas?" _

_"Not a clue. You could always hide behind the refreshments bar." Zephanie pointed to something that looked like it was from a Hawaii vacation movie. It had little swivel chairs in front of it, and un-finished drinks on the counter. They all had tiny umbrellas and crazy straws in them. _

_So, that's exactly what Zirk did. She stayed there about ten minutes, then left in the shadow of Zeph and Glen. They arrived later at a huge pavillion, with white Greek coloumns. Which only made sence, considering they were the kids of the Greek gods, Zirk determined. Breakfast was short, and Zirk didn't even pay attention. She saw Nico a little bit later. He was clamer now, and apologized, which Zirk found to be totally out of Nico's character. _

_"So, what do'ya want to do first?" He asked, using his arms to gesture out through the camp. "We have canoe races, archery, arts/crafts, the forgery-"_

_"Flaming Wall of Torture." Zirk stated. Nico looked confused, so she irritably pointed. _

_"Oh. Okay. Let's go."_

_Flashback Ends_

Which thus explains how they got to this point. "Yes, Zirk," Nico said warily. "You can climb it." But, she really hadn't waited for his answer. In fact, she was already putting on the harness when she'd asked.

"So, so, so cool!" Zirk exclaimed, already feeling a rush of adrenaline. "Okay. So, if I've got this right, I climb up, trying to avoid falling rocks and running lava. I also have to make it up before the walls close together, right?" Nico nodded. "So, hypethitcally speaking of course, if I get crushed, I die?"

"Depends. Chiron and the Apollo campers could probably fix you up before you had the chance. Especailly their head-honcho Hannah. Talk about a girl with rhyming skills."

"Sweet. Let's get this show on the road." Zirk spit in her hands and rubbed them together. Nico blinked his eyes several times. "What?" Zirk questioned. "It's foor good luck." And she started climbing.

"That is probably the strangest girl I've ever seen." Nico thought his words couldn't be heard.

"BTW: I take that as a compliment!" Zirk shouted, smiling. She dodged as a rock the size of a small elephant came down. Which made the end of her boot get charred by lava. "Yowch! Ah, crap! My boot!"

Nico grinned. "Yeah!" He called. "That tends to happen!"

"Oh, shut up, Nico!"

"That'll happen." Nico scoffed.

"It better! Ir else prepare to face the rath of my boot!"

"What're you gonna do? Kick me to death?"

"No."

"Hit me-" her boot came falling down and hit Nico on the head. "Hey!"

"I warned ya." Zirk smirked, dodging another rock. The walls were getting closer together, but she was about five feet from the top. It was a record setting time. "Oh, yeah!" She cheered. "This place is awesome! Have you seen the view from up here?"

"A couple of times. Usually I fall off. My butt gets singed."

"Haha! You and your butt are missing the view of a lifetime."

"Is it better than pegasus riding?"

She frowned, thinking, peering off into the horizon. "Okay, not as magnificent as that. But pretty dang close!" Zirk saw something moving in the distance. _What in Fred's name is that? A girl? Totally gothic. I think I'll like her. _"Hey, Nico, who's that?" She asked, pointing. He looked.

"Uh...oh, no way." Nico smiled. "Abby's gonna love this. Gotta go, Zirk. See ya soon."

"Wait a minute! Tell me who that-" Zirk was on the edge of the wall, and was leaning over. She started falling. "Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God. Ahhh!" She screamed. "Put me on the ground, put me on the ground. Please 'o please let me land on soft ground!" Zirk begged. As she did so, she passed over a shadowed area on the wall. In the next instant she stood on the ground, feeling her energy totally wiped. "Normally," she said, panting, "I would question how that was possible. But, not really in the mood for that. So, synopsis for today: I can shadow travel. Now, time for a nap." She fell over on the ground, and passed out.

* * *

"Abby!" Nico called, running through the archery feilds, just barely missing the arrows. "Abs! Hey, Abs!" He waved her down, and she came running to him.

"What up Nico?" she asked. "I was about to get back at Daniel."

"Why -I shouldn't ask, should I?"

"Nope. Now, what's up?"

"Thalia's back."

"What!" She shreiked. "Thal's back? Ya-hoo! Zena! Come with me. Oh, Zeus this is exciting!" In a hurried frenzy she grabbed Nico's collar, pulled him into a kiss, then yanked his hand. "We've got to go meet her."

"What happened, Abby?" Zena asked, now back to her smiley, leader-like self. "Did something go wrong? Are one of my friends hurt? Does Chiron need us-"

"Zena, calm down. You remember that girl Thalia I told you about? Our sister? Well, she's back! Probably on leave from Lady Artemis. Let's go." So, taking both Nico and Zena's wirsts, Abby ran to the edge of Camp Half-Blood, almost running into her sister.

* * *

"THALIA!" Abby shouted at the top of her lungs.

_Oh, God, here it comes, _Thalia thought, just moments before Abby crashed into her. "Hi...to...you...too...Abs...now...get...off...me!" Thalia chocked out. Abby did, then held out her hand to help her up. Thalia took it, then stood.

"Oh, Thals, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too. Now, where's-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Zena. Thalia's sharp gaze ended, and a gentle smile appeared. "Lady Artemis warned me about you." Thalia said, walking over to her. "So, I've already finished flipping out on Dad. Hi, I'm Thalia Grace." Zena noted her electric blue eyes, deep brown freckles, black, gothic hair, cut wavy and un-even.

"Zena Forten." Zena said, shaking her outstretched hand. "Abby's told me so much about you."

"I bet she has." Thalia said, looking over at Abby, who was talking a smiling Nico's ear off. "Abs is a bit of a chatter box, but you still gotta love her."

"That's the truth." Thalia laughed.

"You got good charms, kid. I can see I've not wasted my time coming down here. So, how about we go have a little 'get-to-know' in the cabin?"

"Sure. C'mon, Abby."

"S'okay! I'm good here." Abby smiled happily, then looked at Nico, who seemed dazed.

_Must be love in the making. Aphrodite bless us all, _Thalia thought, walking shoulder to shoulder with Zena.

* * *

"Please don't get mad if I dump the boat over." Zephanie said, gripping hard to the sides.

"I won't. You are a beginner after all." Glen smiled, and put his paddle in the water. "Now, just like I showed you. Follow my lead." Zeph nodded, and did the same. they alternated sides, pushing farther and farther through the lake.

"Remind me again why you brought me out here?" Zeph said.

"I wanted to show you something..." he put his hand on his chin, and looked around. "There." He pointed to what looked like a cave with hundreds of vines over it. They paddled to it, got out, and steped into the hard rock.

Inside, Zeph was amazed. It was a cave, as she thought, with emeralds and rubies growing everywhere like flowers in topsoil. There was a diamond occasionally, and it all looked like something out of a movie. "Wow."

"Yeah." Glen said, looking at her. "I found this...I don't know. A couple of years ago? I've never shown anyone, until now."

"It's...amazing," Zeph breathed out, running her fingers along the walls. Glen loved that about her. He felt his cheeks get hot when she looked at him. Her smile was dazzling. Her cheeks were so rosy, and her horns so cute. Her eyes reminded him of diamonds in the moonlight. And then he thought of himself. Nothing more than an old satyr with a bunch of dreams. _You're only four years older, _he reminded himself. _Four years is a lot, though. _There he was, having a conversation with himself again.

"Do you like it?" He asked, admiring the way her eyes followed him.

"Totally. I wish I could steal one of these diamonds. They're so beautiful."

_And so are you. _Glen thought. _You're a Moonlight Daisy._"Go ahead." He said, beinding down and plucking the biggest one he could find. "Take it." He pressed in her hand, and she stared at him. Glen's heart melted. Before he could even react, he had pushed his lips against hers. He had finally kissed her.

At first, Zeph was taken by surprise, but it slowly melted away, and was replaced by the feeling of pure joy.

* * *

After last night, Percy hadn't been the same. Instead of that 'it's-cool-that-you're-here' vibe that he'd had, he know had a 'ignore-everyone-and-everything-especially-my-sister' vibe. Zember was getting irritated by it.

"Percy, what is wrong?" She finally asked. He just grunted and refused to look at her.

_Well, fine then, _she thought. _Any advice, Dad? _

Poseidon was silent. Of course. They couldn't be there when they _wanted _them, only when they _needed _them.

So, angrily, Zember stood and went outside. Some fresh air could probably clear her thoughts. She walked out, and looked across camp. She saw the archery fields, the canoe races...and the lava wall. What was that, laying on the ground...a body...Zirk's body. "Oh, God!" Zember said, running out to her. Nico saw it too, and came running, Abby by his side. "What happened?" Zember asked, her face full of rage. If something had hurt one of her friends again, she swore she would tear it limb from-

Nico grinned, and laughed a little. Zember looked up at him, her eyes with a murderous glint. "It's okay." Nico said, still smiling. "She just learned how to shadow travel. She'll be fine. Help me bring her to the cabin." He reached down and picked up Zirk's feet. She snored slightly, then went back to breathing normally. Zember sighed, her adrenaline still trying to calm itself. She bent down and picked up Zirk's head. She stirred, then closed her eyes again.

Together, with Abby's help, they toted her to the black cabin, and layed her on her bunk. "She'll be awake soon," Nico promised. "It happened to me, too, the first time I did it."

"She better be." Zember spit out, bitterly, her arms crossed over her chest. Nico and Abby left, saying something about going canoeing. Zember planned to stay right there until Zirk woke up, but looked back when Zach called out her name.

"Hey, Zember!"

"Hi, Zach."

"Come with me. I want to teach you some archery." He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles, and she couldn't resist.

"I'll be back soon, Zi." Zember said, then ran out the door.

* * *

_Oh, God, oh, God! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna di-SPLAT!_

"Ahhh!" Zirk awoke, jumped out of bed, and fell on the floor. She looked around. _Weren't I just outside? Oh, yeah, I forgot, shadow travel. But...how'd I get here?_

_Your brother and that friend of yours brought you. _

_Oh, great, you're back. Welcome, Voice, to my humble abode. I hope you enjoy. _

_Quiet, Zirklyn! As I was saying-_

_Okay, look, buddy, lady, which ever you are, NO ONE calls me Zirklyn, except for Zember, and that's only if she's mad or needs my desperate attention. Now, tell me who the Hades you are!_

_Watch your toungue, daughter. _

Zirk sitffled a laugh. _Oh, this is good! How ya been, Papa?_

_Don't talk to me that way-_

_Oops. Sorry. Guess I should call you Papa Hades. Now, where have you been the past twelve years? My mom could'a used a good child support check. And, what up with the Gaurdian from Hades? _

_How dare you insult my top Fury! _

_Yeah, she has a lot of fury, all right. Especially when she slapped me with a ruler. Can I go now? My bed is calling. _

_I-_

_Okay. Bye-bye! _

Hades didn't respond. Zirk smiled, went over to Nico's sock drawer, pulled out a coke, cracked it open, and layed on her bed, this time only taking casual sips. Who knew being the daughter of Hades would take so much out'a ya?

**(PS: I'm surprised no one has reviewed saying: Reba? Reba? REBA? You picked REBA as a special guest? REBA! Haha!)**


	9. Exploring Through Camp Half Blood

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It just made my heart swell. A special shout-out to Di, who let me help with the disclaimer in her story: Searching for the Major Six, which is the sequel to Fifteen Years Later. Okay, disclaimer time! **

**Me: Special guest? Do I have a special guest? **

**ChocolateWolves: Yo, cuz, I'm right here. **

**Me: Did someone hear that?**

**Choco: Grrr...look, okay. My cousin, as wierd and DEAF as she might be, doesn't own tiddley-squat. Her friend Di owns Glen, Zena, Ruby. Han-I mean, Future! Can you hear me now?**

**Me: Oh, there you are! Where've you been?**

**Choco: On to the chapter, 'fore this gets out'a hand. **

**

* * *

****Glen's Secret Cave**

They were there several minutes. As soon as Glen pulled away, Zeph just stared at him. Glen stared back. Her blue eyes met his blue eyes. She smiled, and pushed some raven hair behind her right ear. Zeph's cheeks were the color of lobsters.

"Well," she said. "That was...something." Glen smiled.

"Yeah." His cheeks, too, were flushed. Quietly, Glen stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked at the cieling. "Um...do you think we should, uh, head back to cam-camp?"

"Sounds like a plan." Zeph walked to the cave entrance, squatted, and climbed into the canoe. She looked back in at Glen. "What're you waiting for? An invitation?" Glen grinned.

"Yep. You got one?"

"Uh-huh. It says: Get your butt over here and help me paddle. Starting: Right now. Location: In the canoe. Come on!"

"You didn't say who it was for!"

"To: Glen Ridder. From: The girl who will kick you if don't get over here!"

"Well, when you put it that way," he shrugged and went over to the canoe. He slipped easily into it, and they were off, not saying a word.

_I can't believe it, _Zeph thought, pushing her paddle through the water slowly. _He kissed me. God, what're Zemb, Zirk and Zena say? Maybe they'll be happy. Maybe not. _Another sighing push of the paddle. _Why are our lives so complicated_?

Sad as it was, Zeph didn't have a comforting voice of her dad to calm her. Heck, she didn't even know if she had a dad. She only had Glen and her friends. The Four Z's, that's what they were. And they would always be.

* * *

**The Hades Cabin**

"Where in the Sam Heck is Zember?" Zirk asked out loud, still laying in bed. She had some _Sports Illustrated _magazines around her, which she had found buried beneath the cokes. Zirk planned to have a strict talking with Nico later, wanting a reason why he was looking at this stuff. He was such a sexist pig, she decided. She had also found a black book, and was curiously flipping through it. On the first page, she saw something that almost made her die laughing. "Oh. No. Hackin'. Way!"

_Dear...whatever you are. Journal, I guess,_

_Huh. Remind me to kill my Dad for giving me this. Now he expects me to write in it. Whoop-de-doo. Isn't that soooooo lucky on my part. What now...uh...IDK. There really isn't anything exciting going on in my life. _

"Got that right," Zirk said, still giggling lightly to herself.

_So, uh, sianara. _

_-Nico. _

"Welcome, new torture plan." Zirk smiled, flipping to the next page.

_Dear...still aren't sure what you are,_

_Had the Stoll brothers steal some cokes from a local grocery store. They still don't get what's funny about them being the sons of The god of Theifs, and having the last name Stoll. Hopefully you see it...well, okay. That's just a figure of speech. Everyone knows a book couldn't see, because...oh, just forget it! What's the point? If my dad weren't the god of the Underworld, I would so kill him right now. I'd stop writing too, but my punishment is having to live with Persephone for eighty-years. Let's just say: not gonna happen. I'd rather write than live with her. _

_Gotta jet, Perce is calling. Something about the Stolls got the magazines. But, that's our secret. _

_-Nico._

"And mine now. I swear, I could publish this book and make millions, calling it: The Totally Girly Diary of Nico di Angelo." She laughed out loud again, and flipped upside down on the bed, hanging her head off the side. She pulled the book up over her head, and started to read again.

_Dear...I'm getting tired of this. _

_I will seriously be killed if any of the girls find the magazines. _

"Consider yourself killed," Zirk muttered.

_But, remind me to rat out the Stolls. They'll suffer more fire from Chiron. And Mr. D. _

"Note to self: Show Centaur-Man all of Nico's magazines. Say it was all Nico's falt."

_Besides that point, I've got even more news. Abby kissed me. Like, first time, ever. And...wow. It was, A-MAZ-ING! So, I guess now that officially makes us Boyfriend and Girlfriend. A pretty cool title if you ask me, and I never really thought I'd think that. Anyway, no other news. Still have the gitters from that kiss! _

"As before: this diary is _so _girly." She heard a knock on the door, and quickly shoved the magazines and book under her pillows. _Save those for later. _She thought. "Come in!" She shouted.

A boy walked in, but it wan't Nico. He had choppy blonde hair that hung in his eyes. And, his eyes were a stormy gray. But, more black. It was weird, but she liked it. _Whoa. Wait a minute. I LIKE it? Who's the goddess of love? Aphrodite? Well, then, Missy Aphrodite must be either a) messing with my eyes or b) messing with my brain. More than likely both. _

"Oh, sorry," he said. Zirk almost cracked a grin. His voice reminded her of chocolate and her most favorite thing in the world: coke. "Thought Nico was here. Can you tell 'im I stopped by."

"Depends," she said in her Zirk-like way. "Is this call collect or charge?"

He laughed. "Collect."

"Well, then I'll need a name, number, adress, date of birth, mother's maiden name, father's name, and a urine sample." She smiled big. "Please and thank you."

He blinked. "In that same order?" He asked. She nodded.

"Okay. Name: Daniel Jones. Number: Ain't got one. No phone. Address: Hephaestus cabin, a little south/southwest from here. Date of birth: June 21, 1998. Mother's maiden name: Julia Jones. Father's name: Hephaestus. I'll have to get back to ya on the urine sample." Daniel smiled.

"I need it by four o'clock tomorrow afternoon." She said, looking satisfied.

"Done deal. What's your name, anyway?" He asked.

"Zirk. But, I perfer Queen Ruler of Cokes and Awesomeness."

Daniel laughed. "It fits you."

Zirk smiled proudly. "I know."

"So, I'll see ya at four?" He asked.

"Yep. Half a cup of urine, please. My science lab only accepts so much." Daniel laughed again.

"Okay. Got it. TTYL." Daniel slipped silently through the door.

"Wow. Talk about a guy with sence of humor." Zirk smiled, shook her head warily, then reached under her pillows. She grabbed Nico's little black book, and started to read again, giggling happily to herself.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Forest**

"Where are we going!" Zember asked for the thousanth time.

"Can't tell. It's a surprise." Zach called back, still yanking her wrist. It was a gentle yank, though, and it didn't hurt one bit. She actually liked it.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Yeah. It's in a place I call Sanity."

"I could use a little bit of that!"

Zach laughed. "We all could, Zember. We all could!" They ran in silence for a while, then finally came to a stop at the edge of a cliff. It looked almost exactly like Dark Night's Fall, except that this place was even more beautiful.

"Whoa."

Zach nodded. "The best place for Sanity."

"Yep."

"Sit, sit," Zach presisted.

"Okay, calm down." Zember sat down, dangling her feet off the ledge. Zach did the same. And you know what? It was the best thing she'd ever experienced.

* * *

**The Zeus Cabin**

"Zena Forten, huh? Weird name." Thalia started, laying on her own, specially reserved bunk. It was the one that was completely hidden from the giant cement statue of Zeus, who gazed coldly at everything in the room.

"You should hear my middle," Zena said, looking at her. "It's Jupiter."

"Jupiter." Thalia repeated slowly. "Ya know, that's the Roman name for Zeus. A.K.A. Dad."

"Well, my mom did say she knew who he was. Really, it only makes sence."

"You're intelligent kid. A good quality. At least your brain isn't full of kelp like Percy's." Zena smiled.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Can I ask something?" Zena asked, a thought popping into her head.

"Yeah. Shoot."

"It's weird, actually. You seem to...glow. Like, radiate pure energy, I mean."

Thalia laughed slightly. "The perks of being Artemis's Luietenant. Ya know, the immortality. All that mess."

"Immortality? You're immortal...like the Olympians?"

"Uh-huh. Unless I die during a battle. Then it's bye-bye Thalia."

"Oh."

"Yep. It's hard, but rewarding. I mean, no boys to break your heart. Always running, hunting, being surrounded by women. It's awesome."

"I guess."

"Yeah. So, anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Not really. I don't talk too much, unless I have something to say."

Thalia laughed again. "Cool, Zena."

* * *

**No Location**

Percy stood at the side of the lake. He was skipping rocks across the water. (Which was a lot easier to do, considering he was the son of the sea god.) Something felt wrong. He couldn't exactly pin-point it, but he knew it was there. This pang in his chest told him so. He looked across the water. It was unusally calm. The waves weren't pounding, receding. They weren't moving. Something was very wrong. _Dad, any advice? _Percy asked/thought.

Poseidon was silent. Not unusual, but it was a different silence. Not like a 'can't-answer-because-I'm-busy' silence, but a 'I'm-just-not-here' silence. "I need to go find Chiron." Percy mumbled, then turned on his heels, and ran for the Big House.

* * *

**Zeus Cabin**

Thalia, still lying in the Zeus cabin, felt that same pang. Something wasn't right. She couldn't sence her father's watchful eye. She couldn't sence anything. No weather. Thalia didn't hear any wind. What was going on? _Dad, _Thalia tried. Nothing in response. As usual. Except different now. "Something's wrong," she murmured. "C'mon, Zena. We need to find Abby. I think Dad's gone missing." And her and Zena high-tailed it out of the cabin.

* * *

**Hades Cabin**

Zirk was still flipping through pages in the diary when Nico walked in. She hid it quickly, and he didn't seem to notice. He had a sent of Jolly-Rancher perfume on him. Abby's smell. A dazed, dreamy, yet happy look was smeared across his face and eyes. But it stopped abruptly. A quick look of confusion passed over before Zirk felt it too. This little ping in her chest. She could tell something was really wrong.

"Come with me." Nico said sharply, causing Zirk to yelp out of bed.

"Alright." She said, and ran with him as he went to the Big House.

* * *

**In the Place of Sanity**

"Did you feel that?" Zember asked, looking over at Zach. He shook his head. It was this ping. Something felt wrong. "Where's the place to go when you have an urgent question?" She asked slowly.

"The Big House. Chiron's office. Why?"

"Where is it?" Zember said urgently, standing up.

"That way...but, Zember," Zach started. But she was already gone.

* * *

**Where-ever Abby Was**

She felt it. That ping. Abby knew what it meant. She dropped her water balloon-(don't ask)-making it splater against the ground. Pranking the Hephaeustus' kids would have to wait. Abby turned, and ran for the Big House, meeting Zena and Thalia on the way.

* * *

**Edge of Lake...Near Camp Half-Blood**

"Look at the water." Zeph said, just now taking notice. "It's so...calm."

"And something's wrong." Glen stated. Zeph looked at him, and he started paddeling faster. They were at the sand in less than thirty seconds. He helped Zeph out and they ran to the Big House.

* * *

**In the Big House...Chiron's Office**

Everyone was speaking at once.

"What's happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Why aren't our dads' talking?"

"Where are the Big Three?"

"Halt!" Chiron shouted, making the mass panick cease. "I have some disturbing news." Chiron started. Everyone sat down, trying hard to calm themselves. "The Big Three...they have...gone missing." He said, slowly, sighing. "And we have a prophecy."


	10. Prophecy

**A/N: Well, somebody615, there will definitely be some following the quest characters, but it's not exactly as you imagined. Also, to anonymus reviewer Dead girl, I'm not finished. Well, as you can see. Don't worry, I'll tell you guys when it's the last chapter, m'kay? Reminder: If you like the prophecy, send a special shout-out to Di Angelo Grace Jackson! She wrote it. My amazing co-author! So, to the disclaimer. **

**Me: We have a visitor from another book series with us today. Please welcome Maximum Ride! **

**Max: Cool to be here. Future asked me to do this disclaimer. By the way, sweet name. Anyway, she doesn't own PJO, only her OC's. Di owns Ruby, Glen, Zena. To the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chiron's Office...still

"Say _what_?" Zirk shrieked. She had both hands on Chiron's desk, her face nearly to his.

"A prophecy." Chiron repeated.

"What in Fla-lossa's name is that?"

"A prophecy," Thalia started slowly, "is...well, it's like a treasure map. It tells you that things are going wrong, who's supposed to solve it, and where to go. They're delivered by the gods unto the Oracle."

"What's-"

"An Oracle is the teller of the prophecy. In this case, it's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It used to be a mummy."

"Freakin' cool. So, what is it? I mean, I don't have all day. And, I'd kind'a like this ping in my chest to go away."

"Probably won't happen until they're found," Percy muttered. Zember was off to his right side, and he was ignoring her. Per usual.

"Can you say the prophecy, please." Zember said. She had on a long-sleeve gray shirt under her Camp Half-Blood orange t. Her jean skirt ruffled as she spoke, her words calming and yet stirring at the same time.

Chiron let out a deep sigh.

_"Two satyrs, four demigods, and maybe some others,  
Shall go to see the three major Brothers.  
Many challenges they will face,  
To get to each and every place,  
In the end, all will be well,  
And none of them shall have fell." _

"Whoa." Zirk said, leaning backwards. "Major stuff right there."

"Uh-huh." Zeph nodded.

"Who're the questers?" Zena asked, her leadery side beginning to show itself once again. "It said two satyrs. We can obviously agree those are Glen and Zeph. Four demigods...me, Zember, and Zirk. That's only three. We need the other."

"It needs to be someone good at working with his hands." Thalia mused. "I would suggest another Big Three member, but we've already got too many of them. So...who?"

"How about-" Zirk started. Just then, a boy with blonde hair and dark gray eyes walked in. "Daniel." She whispered.

"Hey, Chiron, I was just wondering, do we have any more-" he stopped when he saw everyone.

Nico grinned. "How about one of the best Hephaestus boys since Beckendorf? All in favor of Daniel?"

"Aye!" Everyone minus Percy said. Chiron nodded.

"This is good. Two boys. Four girls. No more, no less." He sighed. "Perhaps you should go pack your things. I'll send Travis and Connor by with essentials. Glen and Zirk shall be in charge of the money."

"Are you sure _that's _a good idea?" Zena smiled, and Zirk elbowed her arm.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling money." She huffed.

"We know. At least, until you step in a convenience store." Zember smirked.

"Me?" Daniel asked, just now getting a word in the conversation. "Oh, I don't know. I'm not _that _good, and/or deserving."

"Sure you are, Daniel." Zirk encouraged. Everyone minus Daniel stared in awe at her. "What?" She asked, shrugging. "I'm not allowed to encourage people?"

"Well, sure you are," Zember said. "It's just...so rare. And weird."

Zirk rolled her eyes. "I can change. Anyway, Daniel, since you're occompaning us, you can hold off on the urine sample." Again, more stares. "Ugh. Gimme a break! Can we just go pack?"

Their heads bobbed. And together, they rushed out the door. Except for Percy.

* * *

"So, what?" Percy asked. "I'm not allowed to go? That seems kind'a wrong, doesn't it? I mean, helloooooo. First son of Poseidon here!"

"Percy, it's for the-" Chiron started, but Perce cut him off.

"And another thing. She's a _girl_. I've known only one girl my whole life strong enough to take on a quest, and she just happens to be away at San Fransisco!"

"Percy-"

"I need to go, Chiron! It's urgent!"

"Pe-"

"Yes Chiron, I have-"

"Perseus! Quiet this instant! You're not allowed to go. This quest was not meant for you. Stop trying to make it that way. Go to your cabin. Another word, and I will have you on kitchen duty for the rest of the summer."

Percy made a growling noise in the back of his throat, turned on his heels, and stomped out of the Big House.

_I'll be going on that quest, _Percy thought. _One way or another. _

* * *

"What do you even pack for a quest?" Zirk asked. "I mean, besides twenty-four packs of cokes, of course."

"Like Chiron said. The essentials. Toiletries-" Nico began.

"Just say crap paper, please." Zirk interupted.

Nico sighed. "Toothbrush, tooth paste-"

"As if," She said, quickly shoving Nico's Man-Diary in her black duffel bag. She then added her Ipod-(which just happened to appear on her nightstand that morning)-and her book. (Also on the nightstand.) Zirk raised her wrist, and looked at the charm bracelet. It seemed like so long ago that she had used this. In reality she knew it'd only been a day and half, nearly two.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Food. Money. Drachmas."

"Drachmas?" Zirk questioned. "That sounds like some type of Mexican grande food. What does it taste like?"

"You don't eat it," Nico sighed again. "You spend it. Throw it in a mist of water, ask Iris if she'll accept your offering, then say the person you need and the location they're at."

"Oh. Bummer." She put a roll of toilet paper in her bag, followed by three of Nico's cokes. Zirk grabbed the Ziploc bag of money Chiron had gave her, and threw it in. She looked at Nico, and he tossed her the smaller Ziploc bag of golden Drachmas. Shoving it in, she nodded at Nico, and headed out the door.

* * *

"Percy? Could I have a little help?" Zember asked, trying to organize everything. Percy just huffed and refused to look at her. "It's not like I asked for this." She said quietly, first putting in her toilet paper, then her extra food. Two water bottles, some blankets, toothbrush and tooth paste. She didn't think she'd need anything else. _Except for my sword. _

She reached in her pocket, and pulled out her...fork. That still didn't make sense. Zember flipped it over, and pushed the little button which would blend in if you didn't _really _look. It immediately elongated into a three-foot sword, complete with great-white shark teeth lining the edges. It was beautiful. Magnificent. She ran her finger's carefully down the side, before realising that it was also made up of shark scales. She knew not to rub your hands down, but up, to avoid slicing your hand. That was what the blade itself was made out of.

"Amazing," she murmured. Then, in one swift motion, threw her blue duffel bag over her shoulder, and exited the cabin.

* * *

"Wow. You're so lucky, Zena. You get to go on a quest! I went on a quest one time, except it was to the grocery store. My mom urgently needed eggs for my surprise birthday cake!"

"Intriguing." Zena replied honestly. Abby was a lot of fun to be around. She had so many stories about so many random things.

"Uh-huh. Now, what else do you need. We've got toilet paper, toothbrush, tooth paste. A blanket, some water, and a little bit of chocolate!" Abby smiled. Zena's eyes got wide. She looked over at Thalia, who just shrugged. "See ya, see ya, see ya!" Abby said excitedly, swinging Zena's yellow duffel bag over her head so it was at an angle on her other shoulder. She pushed Zena out of the door, then looked at Thalia. They secretly had a plan.

* * *

Glen decided that Zeph and he would share a duffel bag. He packed double of everything, and then added the money and Drachmas. He looked at her, and she blushed, running a hand through her raven hair. Her horns poked out neatly at the top. Glen smiled.

"Here," he said, slapping her tan cap on her head. "You're gonna need this."

"Thanks." Zeph's blushed grew deeper. She knew it too. Quietly her hand reached for the bag. Glen stopped it.

"It's okay." He said. "I've got it." Glen yanked it up, and slung it over his shoulder. They waved at all the other satyrs, and the occasional half-bloods that were playing poker. They walked through Camp Half-Blood, then to the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Everyone else was waiting.

* * *

When everyone was accounted for, they set off. Argus-the many eyed guy-drove them into Manhattan in this black SUV, and dropped them off at a greyhound station. "Where do we go?" Zirk asked once Argus was gone.

_South. _Zena's inner voice told her. She didn't know where it came from, but knew that it had to be right. "South." Zena said, a small smile aprroaching her lips. They nodded, and climbed on the greyhound, heading for the nearest airport.

* * *

They had a sneaky plan. Nico and Abby, the match made in Heaven, would go together, Shadow Traveling behind the quest.

Thalia would stick to the trees, and if Lady Artemis called, tell her that she had a hunt of her own going on.

Percy, even though not exactly part og the plan, would take Blackjack and follow after them, just like he did so many years ago. It was so fool-proof, that they almost couldn't believe it.


	11. The Great Conspiracy

**A/N: Okay. I know many of you are thinking: What the chiz is up with Percy? This is totally _not _like him. Well, once again, there's a reason for that. In fact, that's all this chapter is about. The Great Conspiracy. MWHAHAH! Disclaimer!**

**Me: Nick at Night convinced me to use The Nanny's character Fran Drecher. So, now we'll have her. **

**Fran: Hi, guys! *PS. For all who don't know, her voice is VERY nasal. Watch The Nanny at 10:30 pm central time. Then you'll see!***

**Me: Disclaimer please.**

**Fran: Oh. Alright. Future doesn't own anything except for her OC's. Di owns Zena, Ruby, and Glen. Ha ha ha! To the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

The so called Percy looked down at his special watch. He knew that the Director would be calling any second. He knew to be ready for his next mission. Hunckering in the corner where no one could see him, he pressed 'Video Chat'. Looking down at the tiny screen, he grew to his full form: The Minotaur. As the Director-a man too grotesque for words-appeared on the screen, the "Percy" grimaced.

"Good evening," the Director said solemnly, not looking at "Percy". He grunted in response. He could only speak when he was in demigod form. "Are you following the specimens?" The Director asked coldly. "Percy" nodded, his black eyes in a blank stare. "Perfect. The moment of inpact?" Here, the Minotaur transformed back into his demigod state.

"Soon. I need to get them alone. Hopefully before California." His words were snarled.

"Terrific. If they find Perseus, our plan will fail. You must dispose of them before San Fransisco."

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir. It is my mission, sir."

"Remeber your reward. Bring me the three daughters alive, and I shall let you go free." The Director smiled evilly. The Minotaur reached slowly up to his neck, in which a necklace lay. At least it looked like a necklace. In reality, it was a collar, one that distributed shocks with the power of celestial bronze. In one heart beat, it could kill him. He knew it, too.

"Percy" gulped. "Yes, sir. I will bring you the Big Three daughters. It is a promise."

"Excelent. I shall see you soon. And remember, Minotaur, I am _always _watching." He laughed maniacly before the screen cut off, and turned black. The Minotaur stood, and grabbed the small bag that he would take with him. As he rode that pathetic horse...whatever its name was. Soon enough he would have his freedom. Soon enough he would have his revenge. Soon enough, he would kill his prizes.

* * *

**San Fransisco, California...The Holiday Inn**

"Percy, stop!" Annabeth called, laughing, jumping up on the bed.

"No way, Wise Girl! You brought this on yourself!" Percy laughed back. It was the real Percy. He was closing in on Annabeth. As soon as he got close enough, he snatched Annabeth's shirt, and yanked her back on the bed. In one swift move, he started the tickle fight of his lifetime. Annabeth was laughing so hard that her ribs hurt.

"P-P-P-Percy!" She laughed out. "Qu-qu-qu-quit i-i-i-it!"

"We all known that isn't gonna happen!" Percy smiled, flashing his white teeth.

"O-o-o-oh, re-re-re-really?" Annabeth laughed/asked.

"Yep. Really."

"N-n-not i-i-i-if I-I-I d-d-d-do th-th-this!" She pulled in her legs, placed her feet on Percy's chest, and gave a kick. He fell backwards a little, smiling like an idiot. Then he felt something. An absence. Percy frowned, looking at Annabeth, who was holding her chest, her face flushed from laughter.

"Annabeth." He said. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Annabeth sat up, looking worried.

"Oh, um, nothing." He smiled. "It was nothing." _Your lying to Annabeth, _he told himself. _And you know it. _

"Okay. So. We have one more night together. What'd ya want to do?" She asked soothingly. "We can go see a movie. Maybe stay in the hotel, and use the hot tub. You look like you need a stress reliever."

He sighed, rubbing his neck. "I don't know, Annabeth. Something feels wrong. I can't pin-point it, but it's there."

"Do we need to IM Chiron?"

"I was thinking about that."

"Does that mean yeah?" Annabeth smiled. Percy nodded. "Good thing I _always _plan ahead." She raised up a baggie of golden drachmas.

"You're amazing, Annabeth," Percy said, turning the sink in the bathroom on. He stuck his thumb in the upper top, making a fine mist. Annabeth threw the coin in.

"Iris, o' goddess of the rainbow, accept our offering." The coin dissappeared.

"Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." Percy said, and a surprised looking Chiron appeared.

"Percy? Where in the world are you? You were just in your cabin."

"Uh, well, um...wait. What did you say?"

"You were just in your cabin."

"That's impossible. I'm in San Fransisco with Annabeth. See." He pulled Annabeth in front of him, and she waved nervously, a little embarrassed.

"Don't you remember? Your father's missing. There was a quest. Your sister?"

"Huh? My _what_?" Percy's head was spinning.

"Your sister. Zember Knight?"

"I have a sister?" It was barely over a whisper. "A sister."

"Then who's this at camp?"

"I don't know. Look, Chiron, we'll be there first thing in the morning."

"O-" Chiron started, but Percy ran his hand through the image. He went into the bedroom and started packing his bag.

"Wait a minute." Annabeth said. "Percy, you just found out you had a sister. _Who was not a cyclops_. And you're not freaking out?"

"I am freaking out, Annabeth. But there's an imposter at camp, and he's trying to be _me_. This is a lot more important than finding out I have a sibling." Percy said, shoving in a pair of jeans.

"Okay. I'll help." Annnabeth started to pack her own bag, helping out Percy any time she could. _It's the Great Conspiracy, _she thought.


	12. Planes,Pegasus,Tree and Shadow Traveling

**A/N: Okay, okay! I'm SOO SORRY! Fanfiction went all spazey and I couldn't upload the next chapter. It's been done for-ev-er, and fanfic just wasn't cooperating. Anyway, what would ya'll think if I started doing seperate points of views? Just wonderin', cause I might. (This chapter as an example). Anyway, several of you agreed that the last chapter was a little confusing, but that it also inlightened the story. At least...I think ya'll did...oh well! To the *switches to french accent* dis-claim-er! **

**Me: Yes, yes, I can be very diabolical. I think we all can at times. Anyway, I couldn't really think of who to call, so I'm just gonna have Zirk do it. **

**Zirk: Sweetz! Alright, alright, she don't own a thing. I ain't even sure she owns me. **

**Me: I do!**

**Zirk: Show me the certificate and DNA test. Now, Di owns Ruby, Glen...and I ain't sure 'bout Zena either. **

**Di: Do so! I created her!**

**Zirk: Whatevs. Anyway, on to this chapter. Where's the coke!**

* * *

**Zirk's POV**

South? As in 'the-home-of-country-music-and-coke'? _That _south? Ah, I must be in _Heaven_. This is everything that went through my mind as we stepped into the plane. (Oh, and while we're on the subject, I _DO NOT _like riding planes.) Anyway, Zember and I got a seat next to each other, and then it was Zena and Zeph, followed by Glen and Daniel. We stayed in each other's views so that we wouldn't loose each other say that maybe...I don't know. A super-mutant can of coke started gnawing on the plane? Which, frankly, would be pretty wicked. But, of course, you had good ole Mother Zember to make sure we didn't do anything stupid. So much for blowing up the gas tank.

So, I sat there, my arms crossed over my chest, soda in hand-(did you know they gave you _soda _on planes? It's totally awesome)-and Ipod jammed in my ears. I was listening to 'Little Moments' by Brad Paisley. I flipped un-pointedly through a free _People _magazine. You'd either a) be amazed by how many Hollywood couples are getting divorced, or b) not amazed at all and having a mother yapping in your ear. Mine, unfortunately, was both. Zember was trying to get my attention. She kept snapping her fingers under my nose, waving her hand in my face. She tried yelling into my ear, but decided not to, considering we were on a crowded plane.

Finally, she yanked the earphone out of my ear. "Aniah!" She nearly shouted. I looked at her, my dark eyes glinting in the dim light.

"Yeah?"

"Did you even hear what I said?"

I thought for a second. "Did it have anything to do with root beer and Tom Cruise?" She shook her head. "Then no."

"Look." Zember pointed to the seat before ours. It was two people who both had their shoes kicked off. At first I didn't see it.

"Could you explain what I'm supposed to be looking a-" and then I saw it. Hooves. Like Glen and Zephanie's. "Satyrs." I whispered. "Well, doesn't this day just keep getting better and _better_." I flopped back on my seat, closing my eyes, and rubbing my temples. "PS: That's sarcasm, Zemb."

"Hey! I know what sarcasm is, _Zirk_." I could tell she had to struggle to not say: '_Zirklyn_'. I was thoroughly surprised that she didn't. Wow, I sure am using big words today. I mean, what's up with _thoroughly_ or _dim light. Glinting_? _Considering_? _Un-pointedly_? I must be loosing my curve.

"Fine. Sorry. Can I have my earphone back, please?"

"Here," she dropped it in my hand. I grinned a little bit when I saw how flushed Zember's face was. Flushed=embarrassement, which meant I did what I was supposed to do.

I rolled my eyes. "Zember, it's a joke."

"I know that." She smiled a bit. "What's up with that Daniel kid?"

"Say what?" Sadly, I felt an in-vouluntary blush arouse in my cheeks. (There's those big words, again!)

"You know I know, right?" Zember smirked.

"Know what? What's there to know, besides the fact that we're on a plane heading for God knows where, and that we're surrounded by flippin' satyrs!"

"You like him, Zirk. Don't pretend you don't."

"Who've you been hangin' around with? There ain't nothin' going on between me and Daniel."

"Zirk, why'd you say something about a urine sample?"

"He wanted a collect call for Nico. I had to get some information." I shrugged, then turned back to the magazine. Another sip of coke. Another flip of the page. Another song. Another feeling of: _What's Daniel doing right now_. Note to self: Kill Zember when they land the freakin' plane.

Zember shook her head, then returned to whatever she was doing. Probably looking at the boys to make sure they weren't doing anything stupid. Wrong choice. I'm much more un-predictable. I mean, in a heart beat I could be hanging upside down from a tree, using a bazooka to shoot coke can grenades at by-passing monkeys. Did I happen to mention how crazy I am about coke? It's like, FanTard Syndrome deluxe.

"Guys. Do you hear that?" Zena asked, looking up.

"Oh God," I mumbled. "More sounds."

"We don't hear anything, Zeen. What does it sound like?" Zember looked at the seat behind us.

"Electricity...how do we get in contact with the captain?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe _walk _to the cabin and say: _Hi, my name is Zena Forten, daguhter of Zeus and all that crap. Can I please talk to you_?" Sarcasm was dripping off my toungue.

"Fine then. I will." Zena stood up, moved into the asile, and walked down it. I had to surpress a laugh.

I leaned over to Zember's ear. "I didn't really think she'd do it." I whispered.

Zember snorted, then covered her mouth to hide her huge smile. I looked down the aisle. Zena was at the door, talking to a bored looking blonde. Then har face switched to something of confusion. Then she nodded. My thoughts? _What in the sam heck is going on? _

Zena walked in, and in the next second the plane took a vivd right turn. (_What _is up with those big words!) Several people looked shaken, and I saw a triumphant looking Zena step out of the cockpit. She walked back, and before I knew it, an arc of lightning passed by the left side of the plane. I starred at her. She shrugged.

"Oh, the joys of being the daughter of Zeus." Zena said, then sat down in her seat.

"How'd you get in?" Zeph asked.

Zena's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh...I really don't know. It was like...I asked, using persuasion in my voice, and boom. I was in."

"You just saved everyone on a freakin' plane. That is _too _cool." Daniel said. I looked at him from across the aisle. His dark eyes were glinting like mine.

"Yeah," I said. "Too cool." Except, when I said it, I was in my own little world. I'm sure my voice sounded deep in thought and dreamily. I knew Zember was starring at me. I knew she knew. Of course, like I was going to admit _that_.

* * *

**"Percy" POV**

The "Percy" was flying high over-head, keeping a shere distance from the plane. He knew not to get too close. Then the girls would suspect something. And he could not let them know. He had to dispose of his prey.

_You okay, Boss? _

Great, it was that _annoying _horse again. _Yeah, _he replied. _Everything's fine...uh...uh..._He'd forgotten the horse's name! Now he knew the mission was close to being found out.

_Blackjack, Boss. How come you're actin' so weird? How come youi forgot my name, Boss? Why do you feel so different. You've never forgot my name before, Boss. Are you sure you're ok-_

_Yes, **Blackjack**, I'm **fine**. Forget it, would ya!_

_Oh...sorry, Boss. _Blackjack knew something was up. This wasn't Percy. He could tell. Percy would never yell at him like that. Even on a bad day. When normally, Blackjack would've flipped over and sent the fake "Percy" to the ground, he resisted. He wanted to know where the real Percy was, and he figured that the only way to do was to keep this one. And when he found out where Percy was, this guy could expect a hoof up his butt.

* * *

**Annabeth and Percy's POV**

Percy prayed silently that Zeus wouldn't shoot him out of the sky for this. Heck -he prayed that he wouldn't die for this. Percy knew how _extremely dangerous and stupid _this was, in Annabeth's words, but he also knew it was faster than any car could take them. Faster than Mr. Chase's fighter plane could travel.

And, on the inside, Percy missed Blackjack. His favorite form of transport was that _great _and _amazing _pegasus. And now he didn't have him. It made Percy fill terrible on the inside, but it was quickly replaced with fear as Annabeth grabbed his arm and led him unto the plane. She could feel how tense his arms were. She hated it.

"Everything's going to be fine, Percy," she whispered. "Don't be afraid."

Percy nearly snorted. "When have I never been afraid, Annabeth? When I was _eleven_, maybe, but then I think I was afraid for Mom getting smacked around by Gabe. So, can you acurately say not to be afraid, and that everything will be okay?"

"Acurately? Have you been reading the dictionary again, Perce?"

"No. Just saying."

"Well, you're right, but when things have to be done, things have to be done. And when it's half-blood life, that happens pretty often. Now, get your butt in your seat." Giving him a gentle push, he sat down in his seat, hands immediately clamping down on the armrests. He couldn't calm down, no matter how many times Annabeth would kiss him, or tell him everything was okay. He just couldn't. Without seeing another solution, Percy made a quick decision.

"Annabeth," he started. "I want you to knock me out."

"Percy, have you lost your brain!"

"Not yet, but I will if I don't sleep!"

"It's gonna hurt," she warned.

"Really? I never could'a gues-" he didn't finish his sentece, because Annabeth gave one sharp hit to the head. He was off the dreamland, where nothing was scary. In his mind, he prayed that he wouldn't wake up in the Underworld.

* * *

Nico and Abby's POV

"Oh my gosh, Nico, I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Abby whisper squealed. They stood behind a tree in its shadow, watching the girls get on the plane.

"Yeah," he admitted, staring off into the distance, his eyes narrowing. "Me either."

"Where are they headed?" She looked around the tree with him, cranning their necks to see the place.

"I think," Nico murmured, "they're headed to...California?"

"California? As in, where your dad lives?"

Nico nodded. "Exactly. C'mon." Nico started walking out of the shadow, puling Abby with him.

"Where're we going?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like they'll be in California seven-teen seconds from now like we would. Let's give 'em some time. I know a great place for food." Nico smiled, and Abby did too.

"Uh...okay."

...

Minutes later they were seated at a particular 'not-too-fancy' joint. A Huddle House.

"Seriously, Nico?" Abby asked, picking up a menu. "Huddle House?"

"What?" Nico smiled and shrugged. "It's a great place to eat."

"Yeah, if you're three with your parents."

"Oh, shut-up and enjoy it." Nico said playfully. She sighed, smiling, and nodded.

"Okay. What're you get-"

And, of course, a monster just had to attack. Enchida, in all of her ugliness, slitered out from the kitchen, people screaming and pointing and fleeing the resturant. Nico and Abby immediately sprang into action, Nico pulling out his Stygion Iron sword, and Abby her spear. (Yes, that's right. They gave the energetic girl the _spear_.)

With one flick of her scaly hand, Abby flew back, crashing hard against the wall. She didn't move.

And Nico didn't know if he could stop Echidna himself.

* * *

Thalia's POV

Thalia crowched low on her tree branch. The girls had just borded the plane, and she had seen two figures move. She'd been following them, only to find out the it was Nico and Abby.

_Good, _she thought. _They're on schedule. _

Jumping down from her branch, she landed effortlessly on her feet. Then she heard screaming, and a loud _crash! _inside the Huddle House. Swift thinking and a second later, Thalia was by Nico's side, Aegis and her bow and arrows ready for action.

"Where's Abby!" She shouted, dodging an attack from Echidna.

Nico pointed to the wall, where Abby lied, unconscious. A new fire fueled in their eyes, as Echidna attacked once again, flinging Nico back as well.

"That tears it." Thalia said. "For The Big Three!" And, shouted, she rammed towards the beast.


	13. They KISSED

**A/N: Okay. Another chapter. Tell me if the cliffy is too much. I'm know I'm doing a lot lately! If you like this, be sure to read "Behind The Scenes", which is a collection of bloopers from right here in the HQ! Anyway, disclaimer! **

**Me: Today, we have a very special person. Please welcome Nibbles the Conquerer! **

**Nibbles: *in accent no one can really determine* Hello, everyone. I, Nibbles the Conquerer, shall destroy all of your frozen, shaved ice dreams! I will rule the world of SNOWCONES! **

**Me: Uh, Nibbles, the disclaimer?**

**Nibbles: Ah, yes. Future owns no-thing, Zena and Ruby and Glen all belong to Di, and I rule Nibble-own-ni-ah!**

**Me: ...okay? To the (and I'm getting tired of saying this. Need ideas for introduction to chapter) chapter! **

* * *

**Zember's POV**

California. When Zena said 'south' she must've went sout-west, because Zirk was pretty pived as we stepped off the plane, and we weren't in Alabama, or Mississippi, or Tennesee, or something like that.

"Zirk, just calm down." I said.

"Calm down? I listened to country music the whole way here. I even got a great accent goin' for Alabama, but noooooo. We have to come to freakin' California instead!"

"What if we bought some cokes?" Zephanie suggested.

"Uh-uh. That's still not going to make me happy."

A lot of us gasped, astonished by what Zirk had uttered.

"Coke? _Coke _won't make you happy?" Zena asked.

Zirk slumped. "Not at all."

Daniel suddenly smiled. "I've got an idea. You guys go ahead. Meet us around the corner, okay? We'll be back in a sec." Grabbing Zirk's wrist, Daniel turned around and started walking away. Her cheeks -again- invouluntarily flushed. I smiled, slowly snaeking away from the others. This was going to be good.

* * *

Daniel's POV

"What gives you the _freakin' right _to just yank me away like that!" Zirk hollered. We stood, gratefully covered by the very few trees. (PS. Remind me to get the Nyphms down here on all the Cali. people.)

"Uh...no one, really. Look, Zirk, everything's going to be okay."

"Okay. _Oh-kay_? How in the HACKIN' UNIVERSE are things going to be okay? _Nothing's okay_. My life went from 'here-is-everything-I-could-ever-want-except-for-the-gaurdian-from-heck' to 'here-now-your-a-demigod. Go-on-a-quest-and-save-your-just-found-out-you-had-Dad'!"

I sighed. "Zirk, really, everything's fine."

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes. Now, shut-up so we can get going." Here is where I wished I could go back and change what I'd said. Sort of.

"Why you little...how could you...oh, you just crossed the line. I'm going to freakin' kill you, you a-"

I did something I never thought I'd do. In one quick motion, I had Zirk in my arms, my lips pressed tightly against hers. I knew she wanted to struggle, but everything in her mind went blank.

_What...in the...Hades...are you do-do-do...ing?..._She thought. (At least, that's what she's told me.)

When I pulled back, she had the most distraut look on her face. Then, Zirk cracked the smallest of a smile. "I'm not going to lie," she said. "I actually enjoyed that."

I relaxed a little. Wrong choice. In another swift motion, Zirk had her hand on my collar, holding my face close to hers. "But," she said venomously, "if you tell _anyone_, I will _kill you_. Got it?"

I gulped and nodded.

"Good. Now, let's get back to the others. I'm in a cheery mood, which is totally weird." Zirk smiled, grabbed my hand, and we started running back to the others.

* * *

Back to Zember's POV

_They kissed_! I almost laughed in delight. It was about time! Then they started running, and I knew I had to be back before they were. A flash and about fifteen seconds later, I was back in our odd little group, to which they joined about two seconds later.

"What'd we miss?" Zirk asked. Her hand had de-tangled from his.

"Oh, nothing," I said, pulling a map out of my duffel bag. Always come prepared is my moto. "So, from here we need to head a little farther south. I'm guessing around...Los Angeles? Sound good, Zeen?"

She paused for a second. "Uh...I think so. Yeah, let's go."

"Hold up a second." Zeph said. "How're we getting there?"

Now I was stumped. "Can any of us just snap our fingers and go somewhere?"

Everyone except Zirk shook their head. "I can't just snap my fingers and do it," she said. "But, I _can _do something else. Watch." Zirk walked into a tree's -which are very few- shadow, looked like she thought for a second. And then she disappeared. Like, _into thin air_. And I _freaked_.

"Zirk!" I shouted, running over to the shadow. "Zirklyn! Where are you!" Look, I know my mother-side was coming out, but just ignore it!

"Look behind you." I heard her say, and I swirled around, hair getting in my eyes. And there she was, a little bit out of energy, standing in Glen's shadow.

"Shadow travel." Glen said. "A normal occurance in Hades children. But, Zirk, you're way out of practice. Trying to transport all of us at once...it could end in disaster."

"Oh, and like _this _couldn't?" She was referring to our new-found lives. I agreed completely. "Now, all of your skinny butts need to get in a tree's shadow so I can trasnport us to Los Angeles. M'kay?"

We did, not wanting Zirk to use her 'angry' voice on us. Believe me, if you ever meet Zirk, _don't _make her use the Angry Voice. It's _scary_! We'll just leave it at that, because I don't want to torture and permently damage your brains with the scenes from that day. Just know it was bad.

"We need to hold each others' hands." Glen said. I nodded, and hooked hands with Zena. Our order from left to right was this: Zephaine, Glen, Zena, Me, Daniel, and then Zirk. She closed her eyes, concentrated hard, and in the next moment we were engulfed in darkness. I felt a strong wind blowing me back, and I felt as if all of my skin was about to fall off. We came to a tumbling landing just on the out-skirts of Los Angeles. The only problem? _Zirk wouldn't stand up_.

"Zirk?" I asked for the umpteenth time that day. "Zirklyn." I said more sternly, shaking her shoulder a bit. "Zirklyn Aniah Towne, answer me!" I begged. Flipping her over, I checked to see if she was breathing. She was.

"Zember, it's okay. All that power just drained her energy. She's fine. C'mon." Daniel said, bending down to pick her up. He knew that she was going to kill him when she found out -considering Zirk's so head strong- but right now it was fine. Glen offered to help, but Daniel shook his head. "It's okay, I've got it. She's not that heavy." So, Zirk in his arms, Daniel led the way into Los Angeles, all of us following close behind.

Then, out of nowhere, two mosters sprang in front of us. "Oh, this again!" Zena shouted, her knife box appearing in her hands. I took out my...fork. God, I'm never going to get used to that! Clicking the button, it grew into the sword I now called Shark Tooth. Made sense to me. All of us drew our weapons, Daniel setting Zirk down in the grass. As they lunged at us, I prayed that Zirk would wake up soon.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth POV

The plane landed in Manhattan, which was just a short distance from Camp Half-Blood. Percy had come to about five minutes before the touch-down, and right now he was wound tighter than a clock. Annabeth could hardly pry his hands off of the arm-rests. He had to resist the urge to lay on the ground and kiss it once they got off.

"I swear, I'm not getting back on a plane!" Percy declared. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What're we gonna do? Buy a car?"

"If it keeps me from flying, heck yeah!"

She sighed. "Can we just get to camp?"

"Sure." Exhasperated, Percy hailed a cab, and told the man inside the address. The man nodded clamly, and in minutes was buzzing down the old country road that many would by-pass easily.

"Pull over here." Annabeth said, pointing to the crest of the hill. The man gave a skeptical look in the mirror, but obeyed. Annabeth handed him a wad of cash, then stepped out of the cab. Percy followed, sighing happily as he trecked up Half-Blood Hill. The cabbie peeled out.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" He asked, placing a hand on Thalia's Pine, and peting Pelius with his other.

"Yeah. It is," Annabeth admitted, rubbing Pelius on the head. Then she remembered why they were here, and her face darkened. "C'mon, Percy. I'm sure Chiron's waiting on us."

Percy nodded solemnly, and followed close behind Annabeth as they came over the first side of the hill, and descended down the other side. Everthing looked realitvely normal at the camp. The Stolls had once again pranked Clarisse, the Apollo were practicing archery, Hepheastus' at the forgery. The only thing they didn't see? Abby and her water balloons, or Nico in the shadows. They were gone too? And the new campers...daughters of the Big Three. Percy was still _extremely _confused about that. As was Annabeth.

"What do you think they're like?" Percy asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

"The daughters? I don't know. Probably nice." Truth was, Annabeth didn't know. They could be a range of different things, from Clarisse to Conner Stoll.

"I wonder where Abby is. It's unusual for her _not _to be pranking the Hephaestus kids."

"What's up with that anyway?" asked Annabeth. "She's always aiming for the Hephaestus."

"Who knows? I mean, it's _Abby_. She's like your brain: A labyrinth I dare not enter."

"I'm supposed to take that as a compliment, right?" Annabeth said, already smiling.

"Yes," Percy decided. Then he jumped as Chiron suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Percy." Chiron said, still seaming appaled.

"Hey, Chiron," he said, waving a bit. "Now, where is this imposter?"

"I don't know. We can't find him or Blackjack."

This made Percy pause as a whole new anger filled him. Not only was an _imposter _pertending to be him, but the imposter had _took his horse_. "He took Blackjack? _My pegasus_? Oh, when I get my hands on him..." Percy's voice trailed off, as he planned an efficent way to kill this threat.

"Sadly, we have more pressing matters. The Big Three are missing, Percy. As are Thalia, Abby, and Nico. I fear they've gone and followed to quest. Like someone else whose name shall not be mentioned."

Percy's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"And now that we know there is an imposter, we must try to stop him. I need you and Annabeth to follow the quest as well, capture the menace, and bring the girls back alive. Understood?"

"Completely." Percy said. "But I do have a question."

"And what might that be?"

"Could I have, like, a description of the new daughters? You know, for...finding, reasons?" Percy tried.

"Yes. You have Zember Knight, with long, curly, brown-red hair. She has deep green eyes, much like yours, and freckles. That would be your sister." When Chiron expected a reaction, all he got was a 'go-on' sign from Percy. Nodding slightly, he continued. "Zirklyn Towne. Daughter of Hades. Wild, raven hair, with one piece dyed dark blue, which hangs in front of her left eye. She's...strange, to say the least. Zena Forten, Zeus' daughter, has beautiful gray eyes, like Annabeth's, and straight hair. She's hard to miss, and several of the girls look up to her as the leader. Last we have Zephanie Middleton, who, instead of being a demigod, is a satyr. She's occumpanied by Glen and then Daniel from the Hephaestus cabin."

Annabeth nodded. "A long list, but I've got it." She tapped her head. "Do you have any idea where they've gone?"

"South, I believe. According to our Satyr Patrol, they were last seen in California, around Los Angeles."

"California? We just _left _California." Percy said, now extremely exhasperated.

"I know. You'll have to get on a plane and-"

"I'm not getting on a plane," Percy defended. "It's not going to happen!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes again, and grabbed Percy's arm. "Look, Chiron, Percy's still a little jet-lagged. Is there any way we could take the other pegasi instead?"

Chiron nodded. "It would be perfectly fine. In fact, a pegasus view would be much more apropriate than a plane."

Percy sighed in relief. "Thank Zeus!"

Excitedly, and yet not-so-excitedly, Percy and Annabeth headed for the pegasus stables. _I'm getting my horse back, _Percy thought. _And when I meet this imposter, he's gonna wish he'd never even touched Blackjack. _

* * *

Thalia's POV

Thalia stabbed down on Enchidna hard, and the monster squealed, exploding into sulfer colored dust. Thalia, still breathing hard, ran through the screaming crowd of people over to where Nico and Abby were. Nico was fine, just a little shaken. Abby, on the other hand, was out cold.

"Nico," Thalia said, tossing her bag at him. "Get out the ambrosia and my canteen of necter." Nico did as told and gave the stuff to Thalia. She fed a square of ambrosia to Abby, then dripped some necter into her mouth. In an instant her eyes fluttered open, and she coughed a little.

"Oh, hey Thalia." Abby said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Thalia let out a breath, and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay. But, we've fallen a little behind. Nico, think you can shadow travel all of us?"

"Oh, totally. I've years of practice, now, Thal." Linking hands, they stepped into the nearest shadow, and with the slightest thought of Zirk, Nico shadow traveled straight to California. But they couldn't have landed in a wronger yet righter spot.

* * *

"Percy" POV

"Percy" still sat on Blackjack. And Blackjack just knew something was up. They hovered, just on the outskirts of Calfornia. Los Angeles, to be exact.

Blackjack had had enough of this. _Hey, Boss. How ya doin' _

_Fine...horse, _"Percy" thought. Blackjack rolled his eyes. Looking down, he saw the girls, now fighting for their lives. Blackjack grinned mischeviously, and with no warning, tucked in his wings and fell to the ground like a rock.

"What're you doing...uh...uh...uh..."

_It's Blackjack, imposter. Get it right. _

Then he flipped over, and "Percy" turning into minotaur form, fell head-first to the ground.

* * *

Nico and Abby's POV

They landed on top of Zena, who was helping the others fight two emposai.

"Hey!" she shouted, trying to stand up. "Wait a minute. Abby? Thalia? Nico?"

"Hi, Zeeeennnnnaaaa!" Abby said, pulling out her spear. "Need some help? We're happy to drop in." The other two pulled out their weapons, and three more dracnae appeared. They had the emposai down easily, but the dracnae were harder, and it didn't help when something else came falling down from the sky. It kept shifting form: one minute looking like Percy, and the next minute the minotaur. It landed with a huge crash, stood up, and became full blown minotaur. Anger boiling inside him, he rammed, knocking Zena out with a huge gash to the forehead.

The others fought feverently, slashing and killing until only the minotaur was left. Thalia started pounding on it, and just before she stabbed it, it retreated. Thalia was stunned, but soon recovered as she went over to Zena. The gash was bleeding bad, and already the ground was covered in blood. "Abby, the ambrosia. Nico, necter. Now." Her voice was calm as she worked. But Zena still wouldn't respond. And she just kept bleeding. Thalia didn't know if she could stop it.


	14. Splitting Up

**A/N: Yay! It's about time! I've had terrible writer's block, but I've finally finished it! May not be good, but I don't give a flip! Disclaimer!**

**Me: Special, special, SPECIAL guests! We have Paul and Carl with us, the Llamas with Hats! **

**Paul: Carlllll! You've brought us here. We were on vaaaccccaaation! **

**Carl: Really. Wow. Didn't notice that. Anyway, Future doesn't own anything. Di owns Zena, Glen, and Ruby. **

**Paul: Carrrllllll stop being dangerous! **

**Me: Uh...okay. Story which involves Zirk!**

**Zirk: Sweetz!**

* * *

**Zephanie POV**

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, _was all I could think. And I _hated _it! My brain wouldn't concentrate. I couldn't focus. I tell you, it's enough to drive you up the wall.

And then something came over me. A sudden thought...a moment of concentration. "Glen, where are my pipes?" I asked, calmly at first.

"What?"

"_Where are my pipes?_" I tried a bit more forcefully. Looking surprised, he reached in our shared duffel bag and pulled them out.

"Your worried about your weapon at a time like _this_?" Zember asked, thoroughly appalled. I just rolled my eyes, when another flash of thought crossed my mind. A tune began to play in my head, and before I even realized it, my lips were to my pipes. _Playing the tune_. It sounded like a mixture of Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, and Usher. Which was weird, but it was also slightly pleasant.

Wanna know the _truly _freaky part (as if the rest of it wasn't) ? The cut sealed. Like, literally _sealed_. The bleeding just stopped, to Thalia's shocking surprise, and in moments was nothing less than a small pink...well, not even pink anymore. It was just a line across her forehead before it completely disappeared.

Thalia's eyes widened ever-so-slightly, Zirk still lied on the ground, Glen smiled and nodded slightly. Zember had the same shocked expression as Daniel. Nico and Abby leaned against a tree, Nico looking bored like none of this was any real news. Guess he figured that from all of those games of poker with the satyrs.

"How did...but you...an amateur...that was...how did...amazing...but...and...I mean, I've seen amazing things in my life, but this...incredible." Thalia kept muttering, stumbling, stuttering, whatever you wanna call it, etc. I just flat-out called it luck.

"That was truly marvelous, Zeph. How'd you know?" Glen asked. I shook my head.

"I have no earthly and/or Olympus-ly idea." Hey, might as well get used to the fact that Olympus is up there...on the _600th floor of the Empire State Building. _I must be going insane, but I like to keep those juicey tid-bits in my brain and not in the open.

Abby smiled. "Olympus-ly. I'm gonna have'ta remember that."

"So, what now?" Daniel asked, sticking his three foot dagger in his sheath and picking Zirk back up. She stirred a little that time, but remained asleep. Or knocked out. Which ever works better for ya. "Are we still headed for Los Angeles?"

"It's our best bet, Daniel." Zena said, sitting up. I sighed in relief. She was okay. I grabbed her out-stretched hand and helped her stand up. Zena was still shaky, but her leaderness was back. "Now, I think we might can scroungue the area, search for any monsters. After that, we'll make our way steadily into L.A., keeping a sharp look-out. Hopefully we won't have to drag Zirk the whole way. I'm sure Daniel's arms are tired by now."

Daniel shook his head. "Not really. I kind'of like it. Good for the arms, keeps me on alert. Don't worry about me, Zena. So, are we going to partner up, or stay as a whole, or...?"

Zena thought for a moment. "We're going to split up. Zember, you go with Zirk and Daniel. I'll take Glen and Zephanie with me, and then Abby, Nico and Thalia will be a group. All good?"

"Could I say something, Zena?" Nico asked, raising his hand as if she were a higher form of authority. She was and is. "You're plan is great and all, but sending all three of the Big Three kids just might attract more monsters. I notion that we take Zeph and give you Thalia, that way you can keep ranks on each other. That puts two Big Three children in each group, and then a non-Big Three. What'd ya think?"

She pasued, and I knew her mind was contemplating the posibility. "Okay. You make a good point. Zeph will go with Abby and Nico, Thalia will come with me, and the rest will remain the same. Sound like a deal? Let's meet up at the...uh..."

"The D.O.A. Studios, " Nico said. "The entrance to the Underworld. We'll meet up there, and try to find a clue as to where Hades is. Then we'll head down to Santa Monica, look for Poseidon. Last we'll head back to New York, and then to Olympus, where we'll try to find clues for Zeus. Everyone good on that?"

Here, I honestly thought Zena was going to slap him. But, that's just me, because I know how much Zena likes to be in control. It took me completely by surprise when she nodded, sighing. "He's right. Can you give us the exact cordinates of the D.O.A. Studios, Nico?"

"Yeah. After we enter L.A., it's about twleve blocks down, past Cursty's Water Bed Palace. P.S, don't go in there unless your exactly six feet tall. I learned that the hard way." Nico grimaced as if the story was long and painful, but looked back at us with expectant eyes. "So, let's get a move on."

"Alright, guys. Stay alive, stay strong, and stay together. We'll see you in a few. My team, this way!" Zena said. I almost wanted to say no, and go with her anyway. I mean, she's my best friend. If anything happened to her, or Zember or Zirk, I don't know if I could live with myself. I'd probably pray that a 'strangle-me-to-death' tune would pop up in my head.

Reluctantly, I followed Nico's group. Happiness lasted for about five minutes, because Abby started singing _Dynamite _in a really loud, really high-pitched tune. I prayed that it'd be over soon.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth POV

The pegasi flew high in the air, and the wind felt cool and calm on Percy's face. The only problem? This pegasus wasn't Blackjack.

"How you doing, Perce?" Annabeth asked, raising her voice to be heard over the winds.

"Okay," he answered, not really paying attention. His mind was running off, chasing rabbits you might say. Annabeth could see it in his eyes.

"Don't worry about the daughters, Percy." She said, tenderness in her voice.

"But, Annabeth...I mean, _three _new children, each one with a different big three father? And they're all the same age. It's as if it was planned, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Annabeth said, looking off into the distance. "I've just been contemplating that."

"What if it was, hypothectially speaking? Like the Big Three all got together, and decided: Hey, we're going to add siblings to our kids for no apparent reason."

"Maybe there is a reason. Maybe they heard a prophecy? Got scared, and decided that they needed three more kids, and another satyr to look after 'em."

"But what prophecy could be as scary as that? To make them all cower down and break the oath_...again_."

"A big one, Percy...hey, do you see that?" She pointed down below, in which she then realized that they'd made it to California. L.A., to be exact. She saw nine people...well, actually three in three sepreate groups. Just from this airial view, Annabeth knew they had to be half-bloods. And were those satyrs...

"Porkpie, head down low. Perce, follow. I think we've found them!" Annabeth spat out the directions with her usual leaderness. Porkpie folded in his wings, and dropped like a stone. Percy and his pegasus headed down close behind. They landed with some cloppity-like steps. Annabeth jumped off, and peered behind a bush to get a better look. There were indeed two satyrs and some half-bloods. And there were the daughters. They were all splitting up, going this way and that. Annabeth heard them mumble something about the D.O.A. Studios.

She shuttered at the thought of that. They hadn't been in the Underworld for Zeus knows how long.

"Sounds like they're going to scope the area," Annabeth whispered, her eyes narrowing. "Going in three groups. In one is Daniel, carrying a girl, and another girl with long, red curly hair. The one who Daniel's carrying appears to be unconscious. Glen is going with Thalia and some chick with black hair. SHe has gray eyes. And last they have Nico, Abby, and then the other satyr girl."

Percy nodded queitly. "Think we should follow them?"

Annabeth bobbed her head. "I'll follow behind gray eyes and Thal. You go with Red Head and Daniel. I think Nico and Abby can handle there own, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

Percy nodded again. "Okay. We'll just follow behind. Secretive or come out?"

"Either. Which ever feels the safest. See ya soon, Perce." With one flick of her wrist, Annabeth slapped her New York Yankees invisibility cap on her head, and evaporated into nothingness. Percy, used to this kind of thing, stood up from the bush. He started to creep behind Red Head's group, until he stepped on a twig. And that's where he found a knife at his throat.

* * *

Zember's POV

I grabbed my fork (it's getting easier to say that) and pushed the button. Shark Tooth sprang out, and I jumped as soon as the twig broke. I'd known someone had been following us, though I wasn't sure for how long.

Anyway, I spun around, pounced, and knocked an okay-handsome guy on the ground. I jabbed my sword to his throat, threatning to slit it the moment he lunged for me.

"_Who are you?_" I spat visicously.

"P-P-Perseus Jack-Jack-Jackson!" He chocked out. I looked at him.

"If you're the minotaur," I said, slowly, menacingly, carefully. "I swear on the River Styx that I will send you to Tartarus." I didn't know where that came from, but it sounded good and right.

He nodded slowly. "I'm not the minotaur. I'm the real Percy. So, the minostaur's my imposter?" Without really thinking, I helped him up. I still wasn't sure, but this guy seemed a lot cooler and nicer and more confused than the minotaur had. I could see a real fire in his eye, and not just that cold glare. I really trusted him. And then something really hit me: This guy was my brother.

I smiled at him. "Hi, Percy. I'm Zember Kinght, your sister. Daughter of Poseidon and Mia Knight."

He smiled back. "Hi, Zember. I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Step-father Paul Blofis."

"Blofish?" I asked.

"No, Blow-fiss. It's really weird. Don't ask me why. So, who's the dark girl that Daniel's carryin'?"

I looked over at Zirk's not-so-limp body. "That's Zirk. My best friend. She, uh, passed out from shadow traveling. She's the daughter of Hades and Dianna Towne. Now she's the guardian-daughter of Fushia Grown, he evil gaurdian. So, yeah."

Suddenly, Zirk's body stirred, and I knew we were in for one heck of a wake-up call.

* * *

Zirk's POV

I don't exactly when I came around, but I was in Daniel's arm. My face redend faster than a fire, and I jumped and fell to the ground with a hollow _thump_. Hey, not everything in my life can be graceful! That's when I noticed the boy with sea-green eyes and jet-black hair. Wanna know the freakiest part? Zember and him had the same exact eyes.

"Okay, I know I've been out, but who the heck is the teen model?" I asked, standing up and dusting myself off.

"It's Percy," Zember said.

"What? I thought Percy was the minotaur...or that the minotaur was Percy...okay was I having a whacked out dream, or were cokes thrown in this sequence?"

"Whacked dream. And, yes, the minotaur was Percy, but this is the real Percy. As in Perseus Jackson. My brother."

I smiled. "Sweetz! Yo, dude, I'm Zirklyn. Call me Zirk, and/or The Ultimate Queen Ruler of Cokes and Awsomeness. This is my right hand man D-Z. Say hi to the public, D-Z!" I pulled Daniel in front of me and started acting like an annoying show host. "Here you have Zember, my main gal and BFF. Yeah, I said it!"

Percy looked uncomfortable. I gave him my best 'oh-yeah, I'm-insane' smile. He waved slightly. "Hey, um, Zirk."

"See, there ya go! That wasn't so hard, whass it?" I asked, using a baby voice in the end.

He shook his head and looked to Zember for helped. She shurgged. "I haven't found any way to deal except to just go through it." Zember said. I made my eyes widen.

"Percy. Is that a big shiny red button!" I yelled, pointing to a mushroom behind him. He turned and looked. I laughed. "You know what's sad? Is that that's the corniest one in the book! Oh, and speaking of book, take a look at this." I pulled Nico's black diary out of my pocket, and held it up for all to see. "Behold, all of my friends and coligues! The Totally Girly Diary of Nico di Angelo! Dun-na-nah!"

Percy put his hand over his mouth to keep from chortling laughter. "No way. Zirk, you finally found it? I've been looking for that since the day he said he got it!"

"Underneath the second punk pillow. _Sports Illustrated _underneath his underwear. Speaking of which, I've needed someone to kill! How dare you and the Stolls look at such volgour things!"

"Uh-oh. Zirk, have you been dreaming about the dictionary again?"

"No!" I insisted. "It just felt like the right word."

"Can we get back on to moving? The others are going to be there way sooner than we will." Daniel said. I smiled, and that in-vouluntary blush returned.

I nodded. "Totally. Come on guys!" I started marching but then realized I didn't know where I was. "Uh...what's the way?"

Zember unfolded a map and looked intently at for a second. Then she pointed south. "That way. We go past a place called Crusty's Water Bed Palace, and the to D.O.A. Studios. After that, we'll meet up with everyone and head down into the Underworld. We're gonna try and find your dad, where he is and all. I'll explain the rest on the way."

I smiled, then started marching, everyone else following behind me. I couldn't get my mind off of the fact that I was inconscious _in Daniel's arms_. Oh, God, this wasn't going to turn out good.


	15. Not a Chapter, but MUST be Said!

**Sorry, guys. Something that MUST be said. **

**Okay. First off:**

**Listen, reviewer Irene(). It's none of your FLIPPIN' beez-wax how I make my characters! Lay freakin' off! Zember's perfect just the way she is! Raise your hands if you agree. So, who are YOU to be tellin' ME how to make MY CHARACTERS! I mean, ya know? If you're gonna take all that time reviewin', don't do it in FLAMES! Actually take a floppin' care and say something nice, even if there aren't that many things! For. Real! **

**You talk about my story again...well, I don't know what I'll do, but trust me, it won't be none-too-nice. Cause I'm a none-too-nice person. Ask anyone. I'm diabolical, insane, nuts, and I try my best to write! Not everything is going to be perfect, or exactly how you want it! It's the AUTHOR"S OPINION that counts!**

**(PS. Not a single word of this is to new reivewers or Sweetcars12, somebody615, Krysira, Dead girl, PercabethEternalLove, DEDEBUG9, or Di Angelo Grace Jackson. All of this is directed to REVIEWER IRENE()!_)**

**I value each and everything that people say! But when it's nothing but flames, I get so mad that I just want to punch something! We can't you just be nice! TELLL MEEE! **

**Second off:**

**To all of the people mentioned above (not including Irene()_) thanks SOOOO much! You guys are awesome and without you, and my co-author Di, I don't think I could survive. So, keep up the reviews, and I just want to give a hand-clap to those of you who DON"T flame. **

**Third off:**

**I've calmed down, and my ranting is up. All of those who've read my previous stories, Daughter of a Demigod and DD2: The Next Powerful Stride, I'm thinking of making a third one...a triliogy. Di thinks I should do it. What do ya'll think? Need opinions. (NOT yours, Irene()!_) **

**So, Write To Ya Later, guys. (That's my good bye signal: WTYL) **

**Keep up the great reviews!**


	16. And We're all Going to Freak

**A/N: Okay. Down there where you have Abby's POV, that's sortt'a like a 'have-fun-fill-in-and-laugh' piece. Nothing really serious happens there. Also, we're doing earth and gravity and the universe and stuff in my science class, so I know some things about the equionx. So, right now, the time is somewhere in late spring. Make sense? Okay, here we go. **

**Me: Gonna do this quick, 'cuz I want you guys to read this chapter. Hehe-haha! I don't own anything except my OC's and Di own's her OC's. You know who they are! Bye! Enjoy! Story!**

* * *

**Zena's POV**

I could sense someone behind us. But I didn't say a word. I wanted the attacker to pounce before I stabbed it. My knives, surprisingly, would be good for that.

"So, Thalia," I said, resisting the urge to turn and strike. "What were you up to before now?"

"Oh, the usual. Killing Echidna, helping my sis., and my sis.'s boyfriend. Nothing much." Thalia looked at me with disinterest in her eyes, as if all this were completely normal. Which, I guess it was for demigods, but still.

"The _ususal_? That's somehting I would catergorize under 'Totally Insane" tab. In fact, that's what I would catergorize _everything _under."

"And we usually do, the first timers. Wait until you're as old as Beckendorf was, or even the Hunters of Artemis. Eventually, things seem in-ordinary, and ordinary."

"Huh...I'll have to keep that in mind. Now-"

And then it happened. That rustling of the grass. My knife box appeared at the slightest thought, and I grabbed one, and had the girl on the ground in seconds. She had wild gray eyes, like me, and crisp, golden blonde hair. Intelligence danced in her eyes, and statics were being thought out.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked, surprised. Glen didn't say anything. He'd been quiet the whole time. A cap lied beside the girl, Annabeth, and it was a navy blue New York Yankees cap. I wondered what it did.

"Why were you following us?" I asked slowly, steadily, keeping my knife perched on her thorat. She looked ready to kill me herself, but swallowed calmly.

"Because, according to Chiron, I'm supossed to help your quest, and return you back to camp, safe and sound. My name's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Please, _please_ don't make me hurt you." she said, matter-of-factly. I glared down at her, my black hair falling in my face.

"Fine." I stood, held out my hand, and helped her up. Thalia pushed a little past me so she could get to the girl.

"Oh, Annabeth! It's been ages!" Thalia wrapped Annabeth in a hug, smiling.

Annabeth smiled back. "Thals! How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Found out I had another sis. Wierd, huh? You?"

"Great. Percy and I were in San Fran., and then we got the news, and-"

"Uh, guys. Might I ask what's up with the social hour? We really need to get back to scouting it out." I didn't mean to sound harsh, but it sure did come out that way. Thankfully, they didn't seem mad.

"Yeah, she's right. Annabeth, I'd like you to meet my sister, Zena Forten. Middle name of Jupiter." Thalia said, gesturing to me.

Annabeth smiled. "Hello, Zena. As before, I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

"It's a pleasure." I said, shaking her outstretched hand.

After our little 'Kill' and then 'Hi' moment, we started walking again. Glen still hadn't spoken a word, which was strange. Sure, he was kind'a quiet, but he always had something to say. All of those times I went to Zena's house, I think he asked or said something, even if it was opne syllable, every time. But now he was dead silent. And it was pretty creepy.

"You okay, Glen?" I asked, walking by his side.

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Indirect answer. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

He's not sure. "Oh. Okay."

I dropped it right there. I could only wonder why Glen seemed so depressed. I also thought about Abby and Nico. What were they up to?

* * *

Abby's POV

"_'Cuz we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light this up, like it's dy-no-mite! Y-"_

"Abby!" Zephanie shrieked. She cut me off. Aww. Dang it!

But I smiled anyway. "Yeah?"

"Please, please, _please_ stop. I really can't take another round of Taio Cruz."

"Oh," I said, kind'a disappointed. I mean, that one of my favorite songs. "Okay. _I walk a lonely road-" _

"Abby, please..."

"What? It's not Taio Cruz. It's Green Day."

"Not too fond of that either."

"Oh. Fine. _I can take the rain on the roof of this emp-ty house-" _

"Abby!"

"What now?" I groaned. "It's not Taio Cruz, _or _Green Day! It's Cascada!"

"But-"

"Okay," Nico said, taking charge. That's so like him. "New rule: No singing. Sorry Abs. Sorry Zeph. Now, let's keep moving."

I sighed. "Whatever."

And I swear that Zephanie muttered "Thank Zeus."

So, yeah. I guess no one likes my singing! Grrrrrr...

* * *

The Minotaur's POV

"So you have failed me, Minotaur," the Director said, thoroughly apalled.

"No, I have not. Not yet, sir." The Minotaur insisted, now back in demigod form.

"You have only a short matter of time left, minotaur. I'm sure you want freedom. I want the daughters."

"I know, sir. And have them, you will, sir."

"Can you ensure me that, Minotaur? Can you promise to bring those daughters to me before the equinox?"

"Yes, sir. I can, sir."

"Good. Get me the daughters, Minotaur. Freedom is on the line. Good-bye."

The Minotaur pressed the button to end the call, and sprang back to his feet. The girls would now be expecting him. He had to be sneaky. And he knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

Zirk's POV

Percy and Zember started talking, trying to get to know each other. Must be something to do with siblings, except that Nico's and mine was a lot less calm. Our's envolved, well, you know. Cokes, me, Nico, that type of thing.

So, I walked close to Daniel. I swore that if that blush didn't leave my cheeks, I would kill myself. Obviously that wasn't threat enough, so, amazingly, I threatened my body with 'having no more coke...ever'. That got it working, cause I didn't blush for a while after that.

"Why did you carry me?" I finally asked, trying to brake to 'too-awkward' awkward silence.

"Well, a) you were uncoinsious, and 2) I really don't know."

"You just put 'a' and '2' together. Wouldn't it be 'a' and 'b'?"

"Sure. If I weren't talking to the, and I quote, 'Ultimate Queen Ruler of Cokes and Awesomeness'."

And that's what made the blush come back. Freak you, blush!

"Oh, um, thanks, I guess. Dude, why do you look so doggone nervous! I'm just a person! Wanna read Nico's diary. I would, and did, get offended, but it's super funny. Heck, if I had a coke right now, my life would be perfect!"

He looked at me. "I don't know. I'm weird that way. So, do you-"

And that's when Miracle Girl came out of nowhere. She wasn't bad looking, ya know, as she fell from a tree. She had long, brown hair, pulled back into a french braid. (Wait a minute, how'd _I _know what a french braid was? Hmmm.)

"Wha?" She asked, standing up faster than a cat. (Uh, yeah, I just said cat. I'm awesome that way, so get over it!)

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at her.

"Uh, uh, Hannah." She said, hurriedly. "Hannah, daughter of Apollo. I'm looking for the daughters."

And I just had to wonder what in the world _that _meant. (Don't you just love sarcasm?)

* * *

Zena's POV...again

We walked for the longest time I could remember before we made it into the city. L.A. is huge, for anyone who doesn't know. And a little on the loud side, but the streets aren't as crowded as New York. So it was pretty easy to get used to.

As we were coming up to Crusty's Water Bed Palace, something hit me from behind. I swiveled around, and saw a kid who looked like a bull. He had a handful of rocks. Why would he do that to me? I ran at him, and knocked him to the ground.

"What're you _doing_?" I spat, holding my knife dangerously to his eye. His big, brown eye, which looked frightened and angry at the same time.

"I've been searching for you!" He said, trying to get from my grip.

"Why?" I asked, as Glen and Thalia came over to investigate.

"Been sent by my dad and his girlfriend Aphrodite. I need something from you, Zena Forten!"

"And what would that be?"

And then he did something that I normally would've killed someone over. He flipped me over, pinned me on the ground, and before my sister or Glen could do anything, he kissed me. And all I could think was:

_Oh. My. God. _

* * *

**Okay. I need someone to give me a bio of the new Ares boy. I need a name, eye color, hair color and cut, and body figure. I also want a name. Can you guys supply me that? The first person to review with that info gets it! Love you guys! **


	17. Finding Out More

**A/N: A longer chapter, totally worth it, and I really hope you like it. Do you guys think that Aphrodite could place a spell on a boy? Anyway, congrats to out lucky winner, DaghterofPoseidon. It might not be exactly how you imagined, but hopefully you'll enjoy. **

**Me: Quick again. Here's the story, Di nor I own nothing except our OC's. You all know who they are. See ya!**

* * *

**Zena's POV**

I couldn't get this whack-job off of me. He wouldn't move or budge no matter how much I sqaubbled and kicked and punched and hit and tried to yell.

Eventually Thalia was able to yank him off of me, but I was paralyzed with shock. And hatred. And everything piece of blinding rage I had in my cells. "_WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!_" I yelled, standing up. My face was red as a burnt lobster in a fire.

"Aphrodite. Her powers are more enchanting than anyone's. I'm sorry, Zena Forten."

Now that he mentioned it, he did have a dreamy expression on his face. Like...like a spell.

"According to her majesty, I needed to find and befriend you. I needed to help you. This was the only way, she said. Once again, I'm very sorry Zena."

"I thought Ares kids didn't apologize." Glen said, his arms crossed.

"They do not. Sadly, Aphrodite's powers have not yet worn off. When they do, I shall not be so kind. Her spell is very powerful. No wonder my father is so drawn to her."

I honestly couldn't believe my ears. He was possesed by _what_? He kissed me because of _who_? God, did I have so many questions.

"Okay, then. What's your name?" I spat.

"Tristan Dwyer. Son of Ares and Gwyneth Dwyer." I looked him up and down -midnight black hair, which was spiky on the ends, and a total mess. He wore a blood red t-shirt, and black jeans. He was sort'a muscley, and not all that cute. At least, I didn't think so then.

"Well, then, Tristan Dwyer, where'd you come from?"

"Little Rock, Arkansas. I've lived with my mother for the last twelve years of my life."

"Huh. Interesting. Tell me, Tristan Dwyer, who told you where to find us?" Okay, even I'll admit that that was a stupid question. But, hey, I was testing him.

"Lady Aphrodite. There is intelligence behind that beauty."

"Or, maybe she's a _goddess_." I tried, putting extra emphasis on the last word.

"Maybe so. I am not sure...I feel strange for some reason..." You'll never guess what happened. Tristan passed out._ Offfff-Courrrrsssseee_!

* * *

Zirk's POV

"You're name's Hannah?"

"Yes. I have told you this several times! I am Hannah Nyxin Thomas. You are Zirklyn Aniah Towne. That is Zember Ailynn Knight, and that is Daniel Andrew Waller. Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, step-son of Paul Blofis, and son of Poseidon is with us. We have been walking for exactly four point seven...point eight...minutes, and it is twelve fifteen on a Saturday afternoon. My father is Apollo. Your's is Hades, Zember's is Poseidon, and Daniel's is Hepaestus. Do we have a clearence, Zirklyn?"

"And I've told you this _uh hundred _times. There's only one flippin' person on the _Universe _that is allowed to call me Zirklyn. And that's Miss Bouncy Red over there." I pointed at Zember who didn't even look the slightest offended. That's some of the least that I've called her. "Call me Zirk. Don't obey again, and I might break your nose."

"Aniah," Zember's voice was at a dangerous level as she knelt on the ground, looking down at a map with Percy at her side. She was pointing and he was nodding, mumbling something about a girl named Annabeth. Guess her family was country and couldn't decide which they liked better -a normal name, or one I'd give a cow. So she got both. Cool.

"Sorry," I mumured, and went back to talking. "So, Hannah, where you from?"

"Little Rock, Arkansas. I lived with my cousin Tristan and my Aunt Gwyneth for the past eleven years. My mom died when I was one."

"Oh," I said, taken a little aback. "I know how that feels. I lost my mother six years ago. Car acident. Um...how are your Aunt Gwyneth and Mom related?"

"Sisters." She said, smiling a little, as if it were a happy memory. But it turned back to a frown just as quickly. "My aunt went missing several weeks ago. That was when Aphrodite found us, searching through garbage cans for food. She told us who are fathers were, and even introduced them to us. Then she gave us our quests. My was easy. I had to come and find the daughters. Keep you together and as one. She gave me this message: "Stick togther, think as one, never split, or death shall come". It sounded horrible, it truly did. But I have now delievered it. Now I must occumpany the rest of the quest. My cousin was a bit harder with his mission, though."

Hannah paused to take a breath. How long had she been ranting? Like, twenty minutes? Heck, the girl must have lungs of steel. But, then again, her dad is the god of singers, poems, medicine and all that crap. So, I guess it made sense.

"Aphrodite wanted him to find the one called Zena Forten, daughter of Zeus. Tristan refused, and told her no way. So, she...put a spell on him. She told him that now he would have to kiss Zena Forten in order to save the quest. I wonder if he has had success."

Okay, now she'd lost me. I found myself saying: "And who's his dad?"

"Ares." She replied, a smidge of bitterness on her face.

Now I was shocked. "A son of Ares and Zena? You kiddin'? You'd have better luck making a dog marry a cat."

"I know that, Zirk. I know. That is why Aphrodite enchanted him, so that he was charming. But I don't think it could fool a daughter of the Big Three. I'm sure that Zena Forten was forced into the kiss."

"Probably." I said, looking around. We seriously needed to get moving again. "Hey, social group back there!" I called, and Percy and Zemb looked up at the same time. "Don't we need to get moving? I think you've had enough time to get to know each other!"

Zember nodded, mumbled something to Percy, who laughed, then stuffed it down his throat. Good. If he would'a kept that up, I'd have to bonk him one.

"Coming," she said, standing up and folding her map. Zember stuck it in her pocket, and walked swiftly to us, throwing her duffel bag over her head and onto her other shoulder.

"Are we still on the right path or rut or road or Guatemala Trail or..." I asked, trying to get some laughter. Zember and Percy grinned a little, like at the exact same time, and Hannah did nothing. She just stood there, not making another sound as we started moving again, walking into now crowded streets.

For anyone who's interested, L.A. is freakin' awesome! It's loud, not as quiet as New York. And it's not as crowded as New York. The streets are more furrowed out...hold up. Did I just say "furrowed". Looks like I've been readin' that there dictionary again.

But, anyway, you can actually move around without stepping on people's toes and shoes and bags and stuff.

We started on a sidewalk, much like the one in Time Square, when we saw them -Zena, glaring at a...wierd looking guy, Glen just standing there in a huff -(more big words)- and Thalia looking quizitive. (Did I _seriously_ just use the word quizitive?)

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess here," I said, speed walking towards them. "And, correct me if I'm worng, but I believe this," I pointed to the guy, who for some reason was on the ground, "is Tristan Dwyer. Right? No? Yes? Maybe? Iguana? Cool. Okay...well, I know the rest of ya, so I don't haft to give a flip. On with the quest!"

They all looked at me like I was nuts, exccept for Tristan. Instead, he had a dreamy expression plastered on his face, but then it twisted into a horror filled, disgusted look. And then he snapped awake.

"Where am I?" He snarled. Thalia, Glen, and Zena all seemed shocked. I smiled.

"Uh, like, Cali, retard!" I snarled back. Tristan glared up and sneered.

"Best keep your mouth shut, Shorty."

Now I was angry. "Shorty." I said at first, astonished. And then the fury came. "Shorty_! _Shorty! What the freak is wrong with you!" I threw my hand down, grabbed his collar, and yanked him up. Tristan's feet were at least three inches off the ground, but we were still nose to nose. "Don't _ever _call _anyone_, _especially me_, SHORTY!"

He gulped, hard. "Y-Y-yeah." Tristan was totally freaking out, but I guess he had to live up to his Dad's image. Or risk being called a sissy.

"Zirk," Zember said slowly, calmly, pulling down my arm easily. "Let him go. Okay? He didn't mean it, I swear. Believe me, Zirk. Put him down, and _gently_, Aniah."

I made a growling noise in the back of my throat, but let go. Then I turned around to Zember. "_If_," I spat, inchingly, daring her to say something, "he _ever _calls me _or anyone _something besides our names again, I'm gonna bonk him one. _Got it_?" I'm not used to being menacing to Zember, but sometimes I have to. Usually it works, but sometimes it doesn't.

Now, thankfully, it was a working moment.

"Yes, ma'am. Now, c'mon, everyone. I see the studios directly ahead. Tristan, let's try not to be mean again, m'kay?"

He nodded.

"Good. Everyone, behind Zena's lead!"

As we all got regrouped, I smiled. Zember was the best mother figure I've had in years. Heck, her motherly abilities were enough to calm the rage of Zirklyn Aniah Towne! That' really sayin' something, believe me. After all, I am the very proud owner of that title.

We started walking when I seemed to notice something. And it was something pretty important. "Hey, guys? Aren't we missing about three peeps? You know, so long as there isn't a third surprise springer?"

And then, lo' and behold, guess who shadow traveled into Zena's path, knocking her over? Ding, ding! That's right! My brother, Abby, and Zeph.

* * *

Nico's POV

We shadow traveled into Zena's path, and she fell right over my head, kicking me with her foot.

"Ow!" We said, simultaneously. She rolled a bit before coming to a stop on the sidewalk.

"Sorry," I muttered, standing and helping her stand. Zeph and Abby stood up and dusted themselves off.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Forget about it." She said in that "leaderly" way she has. I rolled my eyes -I'm just about tired of leaderly people. Not that I'd have it any other way, of course.

I nodded, then looked around at everyone. There were two new faces. Say _whaaaat_?

Zena must've noticed my expression, because she said, "Nico, meet Tristan Dwyer, son of Ares."

"Okay. Who's the other girl?"

Zena looked to where I was pointing, and was shocked. Guess she hadn't seen her yet. "Um...I really don't know. Zember, can you give me an e.t.a. on that?"

"Yeah. This is Hannah Thomas. Daughter of Apollo."

"Hannah?" Tristan asked, then, surprisingly, a smile was on his face. He walked over slowly and gave the Hannah girl a hug. Are they positive he was a son of Ares?

"Tristan." Hannah smiled, and gave him a hug. I was, like, super confused.

"Uh, could someone explain this?" I asked.

Zirk nodded. "Uh-huh, bro. Hannah is Tristan's cousin. Their mothers are realted."

"Oh."

"Yepper-dan-dee-dee! Now, back to the quest!"

We all started walking. D.O.A. Studios was right up ahead. Most mortals couldn't find it, but being demigods, and having two kids of Hades, made it easy to find. I led everyone into the doors, and up to the desk, where Charon was waiting.

* * *

Zirk's POV...again

I looked around the Studios.

And, let me say, it was pretty freakin' creepy!

People were literally floating everywhere. And, _they were transparent_. Ya know, like those little fishies that are in the Deep Zone and crap? Except that these didn't have little dots in them. They were human people in the shape of ghosts...or, they weren't in the shape...they _were _ghosts!

Oh. My. Flippin'. God.

* * *

Back to Nico's POV...again

I was used to the sense of death around me. So being in the D.O.A. Studios didn't really phase me. I'd been there plenty of times before.

But the other's weren't doing so well. Zirk had a deathly pale look to her face, as did Zember. Zena had a green quality to her face, Zephanie looked like she wanted to scream in horror, and the rest just looked like they wanted to pass out.

Average reaction in my book.

Charon looked up lazily from his "Itallian Suit" magazine, and gazed at me with bored looking eyes. "Yeah, Nico?"

"I need a ferry ride for..." I actually had to stop and count heads, because we'd multiplied since the last time I'd seen them. "Eleven."

"Where's the pay?"

I glared at him. "What pay? I'm the hackin' son of Hades! Let me in to the Underworld!"

"Hades has gone missing. Therefore I'm not getting paid. You need to get into the Underworld, and I need some new suits."

I gritted my teeth. "I don't have any drachmas," I lied. "But, I do have something that may surprise you." With my qucik-thinking brain, I pulled my sister in front of me. She wasn't too much shorter than me, so her hair got in my eyes. "This is Zirk." I said. "Daughter of Hades. And daughter of the New Prophecy. As well as the other three. Now, may I get into the Underworld?"

I didn't even have to finish my sentence before Charon stood and walked over to the elevator. All of the souls pleaded to let them aboard, but he heartlessly shrugged them off, pushed all of us inside, and pressed the button. Soundlessly, we ended up in a boat on the River Styx. We were the only ones, because no souls could fit.

"It's so dirty," Zember whispered.

"Yeah." I said, looking down into it. "It's full of the broken dreams of people who've passed."

"Pretty depressing." Zirk mused.

"I know. Now, let's go find Dad." And, with a quick movement, Charon pulled to the side of the Styx, let us out, and dissappeared. We started walking into the Underworld.

Mainly because of a certain goddess that needed to be spoken to. Yeah, you guessed it. My step-mother, Persephone.


	18. Another Piece to the Impossible Puzzle

**A/N: CURSE THE FREAKIN" FLAMERS! CURSE THEM!**

**Me: Grrrr...CURSE THE FREAKIN", FLOPPIN", FLIPPIN", HACKIN", 'F-IJKLMNOP"IN', BACK-STABBIN" FLAMERS! **

**Di: Uh, please excuse her. We don't own anything, okay? Except our OC's. **

**Me: SO FREAKIN" MAD!**

* * *

**The "Director"s POV {This'll be the only one, guys.}**

"Let us go!" Zeus commanded. The Director ignored his plea.

"I think we all know that won't happen, Zeus." The Director smiled evilly, tightening the magical ropes with the slightest thought.

"Why are you doing this?" Poseidon asked.

"Because I need your daughters." He replied. "I cannot let them complete this quest."

"Could you elaborate on that?" Hades asked, strugling against his restraints.

"I'm afraid not, Hades." The Director said coldly, looking around the warehouse, its magical boundaries blocking the scent of the Big Three. No mere god or goddess could find it. Only a half-blood could. "You see, if I did, you would more than likely stop me. There is no way I will let that happen."

Hades sighed, giving up. "Fine. Let's see how this plays out, then. Our daughters are smart enough to ignore you."

"That is only what you think, Hades." A female voice said. All of their heads, including the Director's, whirled around.

The Director smiled. "And how is the plan coming, my sweet?"

"Very well. Everything is progressing as planned."

"What is the plan, anyway?" Hades asked, seeming to be the most talkitive of the brothers.

The woman flipped her black hair back dismissivley. "If that were any of your concern, Hades, I would be addressing you."

"Is that Agatha?" Poseidon whispered, peering at the girl.

She nodded. "Yes it is, Poseidon."

Zeus was astonished. "But you were banished eons ago! Straight to Tartarus! I did it myself!"

"Tartarus, my dear Zeus, is very easy to escape. You just have to know the tricks." She gestured to her face, except that it was not her own.

"Agatha, the ancient ways have been long forgotten." Zeus said, grimacing. "Kronos did this, but no others have the power. Who could you possibly have possesed?"

Agatha smiled, one that most would fall for, much like the singing of a siren. "Why, Hecate's most powerful daughter, of course. Besides me." Agatha smirked in the way the Olympians remembered. And they weren't good memories.

"Yeah. You _were _the most powerful daughter, until you almost destroyed Olympus." Hades pointed out.

"Well, what is past is past, darling. I'm looking towards a new future." Agatha had an exoctic French accent, which made most men stare. "And besides Circe." She added.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Really, Agatha? What's the point of this anyway? Our daughters have nothing to do with this!"

"They have more than you realize," the Director said, for the longest time being quiet. "Isn't that right, my dear?"

Agatha nodded. "Yes, darling. They do. And soon, our tiny flies will fly into our trap. It's only a matter of time. A matter of sweet, sweet time." Agatha and the Director snarled and laughed in there monotonous ways.

But they were right. Because soon, the girls would indeed fall into a trap.


	19. Small Peek into the Underworld Part One

**A/N: First, a slight mix up. I meant '13' when I put '11' two chapters ago, but I just added wrong. Forgot Perce and Annabeth. Oh well, as long as ya'll keep up the reviews!  
****Oh, guys! Ya'll are way too sweet! Thanks for the encouragment, and helping to curse the FLAMERS =), and, somebody615 for making them cower in a corner! All of ya'll rock! The reviews are awesome and stupendous, and some of you expressed wanting to know more about the Ditrector, and, of course, Agatha! **

**Me: Who is the mysterious Agatha? Who's the Director? What trap shall our girls fall into? Why am I asking you questions I already know the answers to? How come I have no idea? **

**Victoria Justice: Ooookkkaaayyyy? Um, she doesn't own anything. Niehter does Di. And, yes, I'm from _Victorious_. What, don't believe me? Watch: *brakes into _Victorious_ theme song***

**Zirk: Pft. Anyone on planet stupendous could do that. **

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Do you know how hard it is to walk through spirit-filled fields with thirteen people?

Very hard.

Pretty much every ghost came at us, trying to snatch at our clothes and talking to us in that mummified language that they have. When they realized that a) Percy had Riptide and b) there were two children of Hades in our group, they backed off.

I grinned in my mind, but didn't let it show on my face.

Looking back, I saw Percy staring diligently at the Styx. About a year ago, he'd been dunked in the Styx, turned invulnerable, and all that sweet stuff. I bet you money he still has nightmares about it. Abby walked beside me, her brunette hair descending down her shoulders. Sadly, it did nothing to help her extremely pale face. I'd warned her about my dad's home before, but obivously explaining and showing are two different things.

Annabeth and Thalia talked as if they hadn't seen each other in twenty years. Okay, so it's been a year seen you've seen someone? I've not seen my mother since I don't when, or my sister in at least three years.

And do you see me talking my head off? I didn't think so.

Zena and Zeph and Glen whispered to each other, not really talking on anyone subject or running their mouths. Just playful chitchat.

Zember and Zirk really didn't say anything, just stared around, said something from time to time. Typical. Daniel walked beside them and was silent as well, probably thinking. He did that a lot.

The new girl Hannah and her cousin Tristan were doing the same as Zena and Zeph.

I don't think I really expected anything different.

* * *

Zirk's POV

We walked, for, like, _ever_. It seemed like we trudged through endless fields of dead, yellow-sulfer tinted grass, and foggy spirits of the dead.

All of us were silent, and it was freakin' creepy! I hated it! Like, I'm talking Justin Boober hate, here. (Which, if you know me, is a pretty strong hate!)

When I finally couldn't stand it anymore, I hollered, "Why the heck are we so quiet?"

Nico turned around. "Shhh!" He said sharply. "Do you _want _the guards to catch us?"

"Pardon me, son of Hades," the Hannah chick said, raising her hand as if she were in a classroom. I wanted to laugh so hard that it nearly came out. "But, couldn't you just escape, considering this is your own father's palace?"

A blush crept up Nico's cheeks. "I suppose. But we'd have to go through a whole lot less trouble if we didn't get caught. So, shhhh!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but he shot a glance my way. "Don't even, Zirk."

Oh, yeah, like _that _was going to happen. "But, Mr. di Angelo, I was just going to say that you don't have to be such a wuss. I mean, what's a chase?" I used my best 'sweet-little-angel' voice, which, big surprise, no one was buying. Bummer.

"I've been thinking," Percy said, walking over to me. I got ready and prepared for this round of twenty questions. "What're your families like? I mean, I know what mine's like, but I don't know yours. I'm just curious, is all."

Zember nodded slightly. "Oh, you know, I'm with my mom and all. Every other weekend I visit my aunt."

"Adopted. By Delancie Middleton." Zeph said.

"Mom." Zena said.

I didn't say one freakin' word. Mainly because I could feel that stinging of tears in the back of my corneas.

"How about you, Zirk?" He asked me. No one else had really taken notice -you know, besides me, Zemb, Zeph, and Zeen.

No comment.

"Okay, what's wrong, Zirk? I've known you for two hours, and it's unlike you not to do say something. Who's your mom?"

"Ellie Towne," I said through grit teeth.

"Where do you two live?"

"On eighty-second and first."

"What's she like?"

"She's not like anything..." I mumbled. The stinging was getting stronger.

"Where is she right now?"

I'll be honest, I don't know what happened. But I got angry, and something in me snapped.

"She's gone!" I hollered. "Stop talking like she's here! My mom's gone...and she's never coming back," My voice did something that it usually never does -it cracked and squeaked. Zember reached over and put her hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it off.

"Oh." He said, a stricken look on his face. "Sorry. I'm really sorry, Zirk."

I sniffled and shrugged. "It's okay," I lied, wiping a stray tears off my cheek. "Forget it." But I wasn't going to forget it.

And then I ran straight into my Ghost-Mother.

* * *

The Minoutar's POV

They'd gone into the Underworld! A sneaky move, but one that was not impossible. The Director, being a magical man himself, transported the Minotaur into the land of the dead.

"Thank you, sir." he said, looking around in a complete 360.

"Time is running out, Minotaur. The daughters are due by twelve midnight. Less than half a day remains, Minotaur."

"I know, sir." He said.

"Good. I'll will call for progress later." And then the call buzzed to an ending.

The Minotaur knew he had to get those daughters. Nothing else was more important at the moment. Nothing.

* * *

The Director's POV

The Minotaur flashed off the screen Agatha was watching.

"So, the Minotaur. Not a bad choice, darling. He's a hard worker...when he has a price to pay."

"Says the woman with an 'over-taker' complex." Hades said, smirking in a way that his kids had.

Agatha snapped her fingers, causing a sonic boom throughout the room. "Do not make me cast a spell, Hades. I'm not in the mood."

"Why not use that fancy little magenta ball and destroy me?" Hades asked, referring to what happened so many eons ago on Olympus.

"Bait, darling. You are the bait, and the daughters my prey. Why, when I have them in my clutches, our power will be enough to topple Olympus and Western civilization! I shall do what lord Kronos could not!" She cackled magalomanically.

"We have to think of a plan," Zeus murmured.

"And soon, brother," Poseidon added. "If we don't, it would mean termination of the daughters."

"Right. So, a truce has been called?" Hades asked.

"For the time being." Zeus said. And together they started to contemplate their escape.

* * *

**Victoria: See! Here's the certificate!**

**Zirk: *adjusts glasses in which no one knows where she got 'em* Uh-uh. This right here, drew in pen. *points to line***

**Victoria: That's because it's the signature!**

**Zirk: Still. Ain't. Buyin'. It. **

**Victoria: *groan***


	20. Small Peek into the Underworld Part Two

**A/N: Funny, sweet, and just HACKIN' AWESOME reviews, guys! I'm serious, I just can't get over it!**

**Di: *talking to someone else* Well, then, where is she? *speaks* Oh, the audience is here? *more talking* **

**Di: *turns around* Sup, guys? We can't find Future anywhere, so I'll just do it. (And, I've got the right. I am the co-author, after all (= ) So, never once in our lives have we owned PJO. We only have the OC's. *turns back around* **

**Guy: *talks* **

**Di: *explodes* THEN FIND HER!**

* * *

Zirk's POV

"Zirk?" my mom asked.

"Mom?" I couldn't believe my hackin' eyes! I'd just smashed into my Spirit-Mom...in the Underworld.

Oh.

Did you know that ghosts can hug? Well, they can, and my mom hugged me nice and tight. She still smelled like cinnamon and cookies, two of my favorite scents. And then, of course, the darndest thing had to happen. I started crying.

Huh, now I had everyone's attention.

Mom took a step back from me, then put her hand on my cheek. It felt as warm and loving as ever. "You've grown so much," she muttered, smiling softly.

When normally I would've said 'Well, that kind'a happens when you've been gone for six years', I'd never do that to my mom.

"This is nearly insane." Nico said, stepping closer. "Most ghosts can hardly get near us, let alone make a true form. How'd you get here?"

"He put my in the Elysium." She said, her face almost darkening. "Much easier to travel around."

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

Mom giggled quietly. "I could feel you, Bee. There's not been a day in your life when I haven't known where you were."

Her words were soft and heart breaking. I really almost wished she'd stop. But I really didn't want her to either.

"And I'm sorry he sent one of his furies to watch after you," she continued. "I begged him not to, but he wouldn't listen to me. We're the butt of fate, Zirk. We really are." Then Mom looked over my shoulder. "Zember," she said, nodding her head.

Zember waved. "Hi, Ms. Towne."

"Zena, Zeph." She addressed the other two.

They nodded.

Mom looked back into my eyes, and I saw their beautiful teal irises. "You know I've always loved you, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And that I will forever always?"

"Yes, ma'am. Forever always."

"Promise me something." Mom said, her stare completely inticing. My eyes couldn't even seperate from hers. "Promise me that you won't come here until I say you can. Please never try to bring me back. Promise me you'll be happy, even without me. Okay, Bee?"

Stiffly, I bobbed my head up and down. It hadn't even occured to me I could do something like that! "Yes, ma'am."

"Swear, Bee?"

"Swear."

Mom smiled again. "Good." She kissed my forehead, and a chill went down my spine. "Remember, Zirk, I'm there when no one else is. Every night, I watch you from afar. You're never alone. Never. In times of need, I've got your back. I'll help in any way I can."

"I've known this, Mom."

"I love you, Bee."

"I love you, too." We hugged again and before I could even register what had happened, she was gone.

And, this time, for good.

* * *

Nico's POV

After Zirk's little mashup, we continued through the Fields of Asphodel. It was even more bleary now, with what Zirk all down and not cracking jokes and all.

To sum it up in a couple of words, it sucked even worse than before. And that's from _my _POV.

"So," I said, trying to break the eerie silence. "Um, anyone got anything to say? You know, funny? Loud? Something? Anything? Anyone?"

Silence.

"Okay, then. Uh, Abby, any songs?"

"Sure." She said quietly. "_Dynamite_, _Bouelvard of Broken Dreams_, and _What Hurts the Most_. But I thought we had anew rule of not singing."

"Rule overruled." I said, and she nodded, sighing.

"_'Cuz we gon' rock this club, we gon' go all night, we gon' light this up, like it's dy-no-mite._" Abby had absoulutely no emotion in her voice as she sang -(which, by the way, I might add, is sensational!)-, and it pretty much downed our mood even more.

Great.

Finally, I just got tired of walking. "Okay, guys," I said. "At a risk of Zirk fainting again, we're still going to shadow travel. I don't know why we didn't do it, like, four-hundred and fifty steps ago, but anyway. Zirk, you up to it?"

She nodded stiffly. "Yeah," she said, her words soft. Freaky, even.

So, stepping into a shadow, -(which, believe me, there are surprisingly plenty)-, we shadowed all the way to the palace.

* * *

Zirk's POV

According to Nico, we landed in front of my godly step-mother. But, right then, I didn't care. Nothing mattered. I mean, it felt like I was having freakin' depression at the age of twelve! What the egg is up with that!

Anyway, my body was stiff and numb and it felt as if I'd been slammed into a cement wall thirty times, and ran over constantly by a bulldozer more than a hundred. This time, I wasn't as drowsey, but God, did I want to lay down and take a nap! And the carpet was nice and fancy, too, so, bonus for Zirk-ey!

Of course, I didn't take notice right then, with the whole 'just-seen-my-mom-after-six-years' and stuff. Or crap. Or whatever.

Plus, I was too heart broken over Mom to do anything but stand there like a rag doll. And, to be honest, that made metting Persephone even easier. To be the goddess of spring time, the woman surely didn't remind me of flowers and new animals and rain and stuff.

"What, Nico?" She, basically, growled.

"Mother Persephone," Nico muttered, doing a light bow. The rest of us followed suit, even though as I tried to stand up I felt like a drunk who'd drank too much. Is that even hackin' possible?

"Now, what is it you want? I haven't got all day, Nico."

Nico rolled his eyes undectably. Except, you know, by me. "Where's Dad?" He asked.

Persephone replied with a sneer. "How should I know. Do I look like a retard sitter to you?"

"Well, actually," Nico said under his breath, but changed tatics. "Sorry. I just thought, you know, as his wife, you'd know where he was."

"You'd think, wouldn't you?" She snarled. "But, I don't. He disappeared around two days ago, or one or something like that. I don't know, time is hard to tell here. Anyway, word on Olympus is that the whole Big Three are gone. I suppose that's why you're here?"

Nico nodded. "Yes, m'lady. Do you know who or what did this?"

"We have our suspicions, yes. After Hades vansihed, I went for a stroll through the Underworld. I even checked on Tartarus for him. And, one of our worst offenders were missing."

"Who was that?"

"Agatha."

The room fell silent for I don't know why.

"Agatha," Nico repeated, his words amazed. "But, I mean, how? She couldn't have..." but his voice trailed off as my supossed step-mother nodded.

"That is what we're fearing. She's always wanted Olympus. She'll stop at nothing to get it."

Nico nodded, and I noticed that his pale face got palerer. (Ya know, if that's possible. Weak humor there for ya.)

"Yeah," Percy said, his words astonished as well. "Agatha...she wouldn't have tried Kronos's way, would she?"

"She would," Annabeth said, a knowing in her stormy eyes.

"Who's Agatha?" I managed. All eyes averted to me as if I'd just spoken in alien. I might've, based on how I felt.

Abby shuddered. " A disgraceful, evil hearted woman. To put it lightly."

"A clasical in-human person." Thalia said.

"Not a heart or a brain in her." Annabeth added.

"But it's bigger than that," Percy informed.

"Yeah. She's the strongest daughter of Hecate since Cerce. Agatha tried to destroy Olympus, oh, God knows how long ago. Zeus banished her to Tartarus. She's been there ever since...you know, up until now." Nico finished.

I nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay."

My friends just didn't say a word. This is the one time they don't have something to say? Wierd. It even seemed like Mircale Girl and Bull Boy knew this.

"So, what now?" I asked, and for some reason, I felt like I was stepping out of my funk. "We stop Agatha? Save our dads?"

Nico nodded. "Exactly. Thanks, Persephone. We'll take it from here."

Aiming a nod at me, Nico stood and walked into a shadow. I did the same, taking my group with me, which consisted of: Me, Miracle Girl, Zemb, Zena, Zeph, Thalia, and Annabeth. Figures he'd give me all the girls. He had Percy, Glen, himself, Bull Boy, Daniel, and Abby. Okay, so I didn't have one girl. But, I guess he had dibs on that one. I mean, she is his girlfriend for corns sake!

As we transported out of there, I couldn't help but feeling terrible. Why shouldn't I? I wanted to just run back into the Fields, find my mother, and bring her with us. I wanted Hades to bring her back. I wanted her back.

It's still enough to bring tears to my eyes.

* * *

Big Three POV

"Do you seriously think this will work?"

"It's worth a shot, Hades." Zeus said, scooting over to an optimal position.

"And what if that shot results in making us fade?"

"Then we fade, Western Civilization ends, and so does the world. And Olympus, which is what she wants. Tust me, brother, she will not miss this throw."

"We can only hope," Poseidon murmured, getting into his spot. Hades moved over into his.

"This is it," Zeus said, sighing. "The choice that could end humanity." Clearing his throat, Zeus got ready.

"Hey, Dust Ball! You haven't got any power!" He called. Although childish, he knew that Agatha never resisted a challenge. That was what got her banished in the first place.

Agatha turned coldly. "What," she paused, her hands flarring up with magenta balls of energy, "did you just say?" She didn't wait for their answer as she inched closer.

The brothers knew this could be thier death.

* * *

**Me: Where'd you think I was?**

**Di: Uh, DEAD! **

**Me: I was just getting a snowcone. Sheesh. **


	21. We Hijack Something

**A/N: Oh, Zirk. It seems like her life really sucks, huh? Well, just wait for a minute, then tell me what you think. **

**Me: I'm still alive, people! God, ya'll acted like I was gone forever and a half! Anyway, off of that note, Disclaimer Person Thing-y Today is Bruce Willis. YAHHHOOOO! **

**Bruce: It's amazing to be here. As far as I can see she is not Rick Riordan. But that may be a disguise...*lunges at me* **

**Me: Oh, God! AHHHHH!**

* * *

Zember's POV

Zirk was a wreck after Ms. Towne left.

She stopped talking, first off, which you know means something bad has happened. She trudged even slower than usual, and every time she did speak, her words were cracked and soft and not at all Zirk-ish.

It was scary. Very scary.

"Please cheer up, Zirk," I said. We had been walking for a while through L.A., and I think now we were somewhere near Malibu. Maybe Orange Beach? I mean, I don't know! I was riased in New York, I didn't do a lot of traveling.

Zirk sighed. "Not likely."

"What would cheer Zirk up in the past?" Zena asked, as we all came close to a gas station.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna get something to drink, okay? Be back in a second." Zeph said, pulling Glen with her. The others shrugged and followed, so it left just Zirk, Zena and me.

I looked around, trying to find something even realtively funny or something that she'd like. Let's see...there! Oh, yeah, she was going to like this. And, plus, it helped with the fact that I seriously didn't want to walk any more! I grinned.

"I think I know," I said, pointing to the store in front of us. Zena looked forward, then at what my finger was poiting at. Oh, yeah, this would raise her spirits.

"Oh, yeah!" Zena said, a little loud, almost making Zirk jump.

"What 'oh, yeah'?" She asked, slowly, softly. I gestured to it, and Zirk's face immediately brightened up.

* * *

Zirk's POV

"Ya'll don't mean-"

"Yes."

"You're gonna let me do this?"

"Yes."

I rubbed my hands together. Let's get this party started!

(*time passes*)

"Oh, heck no!" Nico said. "No way am I getting in _that _with _her _driving it!"

Zember looked at him dead on in the eyes, a never faltering smile plastered on her face. "Yes, you are. We all are. Because if we don't, Agatha wins, our dads die, or fade or whatever, and then so does the whole planet. Right?" Her voice was cool and calm, and totally mesmerizing. It seemed like Nico's eyes glazed over, and he nodded hypnotically. Note to self: Never let Zember meet the president. Mainly because a) she hates him and b) she would probably do like she just did to Nico and make him resign or something.

I don't know. I mean, my heart was still stinging. But, for some reason, not as bad as before. It felt wierd, but right.

Nico walked slowly over to it, and got in the back, where normally drinks would be kept. The rest had already been forced inside, and most denied of driving. Zember was going to let _me _do it, and I wasn't going to get in trouble! Talk about hackin' excitin'.

I was already in the driver's seat, messing with wires and stuff to get it started. Suddenly, it began to shake and the engine reved up. I smiled. "She's ready to go!" I shouted. Zember nodded, then stepped into the passenger side. Even though she looked as cool as a cucumber, I could see the glint of fear in her sparkling sea-green eyes.

"Hey!" Some guy suddenly shouted, running out of the store. "My truck!" He screamed, flailing his arms as if _that _was going to help. As he rapidly dashed towards us, I floored the gas peddal, and we went flying out of the parking lot.

Everyone in the back, -(and Zember)-, screamed as we lurched forward, and I heard the sound of clanking bottles and demigods.

"Ya'll be carfeul!" I yelled. "We have to keep the cokes safe!"

"ZIRK!" They all yelled back. I smiled and shrugged in the review mirror. Which means I had to let go of the wheel to do it.

And that's how we swerved into traffic.

Which then starts how I was swerving through cars like a horse at a barrel race. And how everyone in the back got doused with glass and coke. And how Zember almost crashed through the windshield.

I think they've learned their lesson: Never let me drive anything, let alone an eighteen-wheeler full of coke.

Of course, once we were on the highway, I did pretty good. Except for the police chase. But I lost 'em, I swear!

Anyway, we were cruising down I-95 at a steady sixty-five miles per hour.

"Is Zirk done crashing?" Abby asked.

"Maybe," was my snide reply. "Or maybe not."

They groaned. "Are we there yet?" Daniel asked.

"Uh...Zemb, you're our map reader. We close yet?"

Zember looked down at her little 'California Traveling' map, which she'd fond in the glove box. What? I'd made her search. Can you blame me? I mean, I was in a hackin' eighteen wheeler for corn's sake!

She shook her head. "We've got about forty more miles. At the rate Zirk's going, that's about thirty, forty-five minutes? All depends on traffic."

Another groan from my super perky group! (Can ya'll read my sarcasm yet?)

But, oh well. I was smiling so much that I had almost forgotten about my mom. Of course, the key word here being _'almost'_.

We drove for a while longer in silence, but eventually I got bored. And that's when the country music came!

I reached over and clicked the radio on.

And you would've thought everyone were dying.

I mean, sure it was Taylor Swift's _Mean_, and I hate that song myself, but they didn't have to give that big of a reaction!

"Turn it off!" Zeph begged.

"My ears are bleeding!" Nico hollered, and in the mirror I saw him curl into a fetal position on the floor, holding his ears.

"Ahh! Taylor Swift! Make it stop, make it stop!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Totally suckish song!" Bull Boy gasped.

"Oh, goodness! How can she be my half-sister!" Miracle Girl shouted, jumping behind a coke stand.

"Hey, not all of her songs are bad!" I pointed out. "_Mine _and _You Belong with Me_ aren't too terrible."

"Besides those!" Annabeth said, shoving her index fingers into her ears.

Before anyone else could flargle anything, the song shut off, and a more sensible one came on. It was The Zac Brown Band's _Colder Weather_, which, according to _YouTube_, is one of the best songs out there. And I have to agree.

"That's better," Zember mused. "Much more sensible."

I nodded. "Any other thoughts?"

They all shook their heads.

So, that's basically how it went for the next twenty-five minutes. We listened to music, talked, and I managed not to wreck! Yay!

I heard several sighs of relief and 'Thank Zeus' s as we arrived in the parking lot of a Roach Motel in Santa Monica. They hopped out of the back really quick, and ran straight into the motel. I sighed myself.

Eighteen wheelers and I had never gotten along. Heck, it was a truck like this that killed my mother. But, whatever. I was alive, as far as I knew, and so were my friends. I was determined that no one would die on my watch.

* * *

***one chemical bath later* **

**Me: What part of 'say she's not Rick Riordan and then beat it' did you not understand!**

**Bruce: I'm sorry. After years of working in the field, I never know. **

**Me: Those are just MOVIES! Ugh...anyway. Before anyone says, 'why didn't they shadow travel' well, it's because a) I _REALLY_ wanted Zirk to hijack a coke truck and 2) they had just shadow traveled, so they were tired out. :D**


	22. What's Beach Time without Tennis Balls?

**A/N: No offense to Taylor Swift fans! I'm one myself, and I didn't mean anything. That's just not my fav song by her, alright? Okay, so, what'ch ya'll think? Who liked the coke-truck hijackin'? I hope you did, cause I was laughing just writing it! **

**Me: D.P.T.T. is actually one of my fav. authors on here! (besides Di and Krysira, of course!) It's the great, fantabulous, HAWTgeek! **

**H.g.: Hey, Future. Marvelous to be here. Thanks for having me as the D.P.T.T. I'm happy to help. So, no, she's not Rick Riordan, and she doesn't over any circumstances own PJO. I'm sure, like all of us FanTards, she wish she did. But, that's a dream for the future. Annnyyywhoooo, see ya! **

**Me: And don't forget to read her stories! **

* * *

Big Three POV

"ZEUS!" Agatha hollered, flinging another ball of energy at him. For the past thrity minutes they'd been at it like this.

Agatha was just about tired of it. She had only one more trick up her sleeve.

"What, Agatha? Not as powerful as you thought, huh?" Hades taunted. Agatha's face burned.

"I'm more powerful than you'll ever realize! Watch!" She aimed her energy ball one more time, and flung it just as Zeus made it to the brothers. They were immediately enclosed in an electric cage. "Try to escape," Agatha fummed, "and I will see to your daughters' immedate death!"

She stormed out of the warehouse room, her palms smoking from plasma.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Hades said mildly, leaning back against the stone wall. The cage only stretched from one end touching the wall to the other one. A four-foot span of cement was still left.

"Nope. Not at all." Poseidon confirmed, twiddling his trident around. "It's too bad I cannot use this," he thought aloud.

"Confound Agatha and her ways!" Zeus nearly shrieked, anger clouding his brain. "Ugh...whose body could she have possesed?"

"They would have to be strong," Poseidon said.

"Post-magical," Hades murmured. "And if not Cerce, we're talking some major daughter-of-Hecate stuff here."

"Prehaps if we talked to the goddess, she could tell us." Zeus suggested.

"Well, that idea is fine'n'dandy, brother," Hades commeted, "but how on Olympus are we going to communicate with her? Our powers do not work, there is not a fountain in sight, and Agatha has enchanted the whole place. There's only one option left,"

"Wait for Zena," Zeus said, a solemn look on his face.

"Wait for Zember," Poseidon said, thinking about his daughter's red hair set a flame by plasma. It wasn't a good mental image.

"And wait for Zirk." Hades finished, remembering how much she looked like her mother, and what a shame it would be for her to met her mother the hard way.

And now all they had to do was wait. Do you know how terrible that was for a god? Let's say, more boring than your least favorite class, or your least favorite sport, or your least favorite game.

* * *

The Minotaur's POV

"Tennis balls, sir?" The Minotaur asked, looking at the machine which had magically appeared in front of him.

"Yes. They are enchanted, minotaur. Poison thistles are covered all over the ball. It is fool-proof, minotaur. And the easiest way to get our prey." The Director, feeling silly about the idea himself, looked at Agatha skeptically. She had gave him the idea, and Agatha was not one to be wrong. Never, not once.

But maybe she had gone over the edge this time. But, she wanted the girls. And he's always obeyed her. After all, it's her he wants to please.

THe minotaur frowned, deep in thought. "Yes, sir. Very well, sir." The minotuar turned off his wrist watch, and looked into the horizon. The girls were only a few yards away, playing in the water. It was time to get his freedom. It was time to catch his pray.

* * *

Zember's POV

"No."

"Please?" Zirk inticed, swimming around on her back. "C'mon, it'll be fun, Zemb!"

"No." I insisted. "I...I can't. You know I can't!"

I know what you are all thinking. Why the heck is Zember not getting in the water. Well, it's a long, painful story that I'm sure you don't want to be bored with.

But, I'm going to anyway. Okay, so, when I was little, my step-brother and I were swimming in Pananma. It was a actually beautiful day, and my step-dad and mom were on the beach.

"Watch how far I can dive," my step-brother said, sinking below the water. I waited. And I waited. And I waited.

He never came back up. I screamed his name, flailed my arms, and searched for him frantically. But I couldn't find him. He was gone.

After my step-brother, Tommy, died, my step-dad divorced my mom, leaving her with five-year-old me.

I haven't touched water since.

"Zember, that happened, what, seven years ago? You've grown! You're the best swimmer at that heck-hole we call a school! You can do this!"

"Y-you can't be sure! You can't be sure!"

"Zember, we're Poseidon's kids," Percy said, looking at me with something that looked like confusion. Wonder, maybe? "Which, means we can a) breathe underwater and b) make an air bubble. We're all pretty safe."

"Oh, yeah?" I said, surprisingly snidely. "Prove it."

Percy shrugged, swimming closer to me. "Sure. Okay." He yanked my ankle, and I fell into the water. Oh, I was going to kill him.

I tried flailing my arms, kicking, trying to get back to the surface, but Percy held unto me tight.

"Breathe," he said, and he sounded a lot older under the water.

I shook my head, which suddenly felt really light.

"Zember, please," Percy said. "Breathe."

I shook my head again, even though my lungs were screaming for air. Or water. Or whatever.

"I'm not going to ask again. Breathe, _now_." He kneed me in the butt so hard, I gasped, and spun around.

"NO!" I shouted. "I will not _breathe now_, I will _not _stay under here, and I _will not-" _

"Zember," Percy interupted me.

"What?" I growled.

"You're breathing," he smiled, "_underwater_."

"Oh," I was, and I hadn't even realized it. And I was breathing normally, evenly. It felt so wrong and so right. Well, Dad, this is a power you could've told me about sooner. I took in a deep breath, and it didn't even phase me. Sweet!

"No. Freakin'. Way!" I shouted, spinning around on the sandy bottom.

Percy laughed. "If you think _this_ is cool," he said, "then this'll blow your mind!" In the next second, we were in cased in a bubble of air, and I could still breathe like nothing phenomenal had happened. Wow.

I looked at the beautiful and yet pollution-filled seas of Santa Monica. "Can we get the others down here?" I asked. Percy nodded, his green eyes flashing with happiness. He still seemed a little unsure about me, but at least this time he's real. I could just feel it, that he was. I knew it.

The air bubble moved soundlessly towards the surface, and as soon as we reached it, it popped, splattering water on everyone else. "Guys!" I said excitedly. "You've got to see this! There's a bubble and I can breathe underwater and-"

But I was cut off by the flicker of an object in the distance.

"Am I the only one who's seeing this?" I asked, slowly, pointing straight ahead. Everyone turned, and looked, and our hearts stopped cold. It was none other than good ole Minotaur, back for another game of Kill-the-Demigods.

* * *

Zirk's POV

We all got slowly out of the ocean, staring at the minotaur, in all of his freakin' stinky glory. And was that...a tennis ball machine? Seriously? Come _on _minotuar. You can do better than that!

"So, we're going to get beaten by a tennis ball machine?" I asked, looking around.

"No," Annabeth said, at the same time Miracle Girl said "Probably."

"We can fight tennis balls, can't we?" Abby asked. "I mean, we've got swords, and last time I checked, sword beats ball every time."

"Unless...oh, never mind." Thalia started.

"What?" Nico and I said at the exact same moment. We gazed at each other, then back at Thalia.

She sighed. "Well, I just know, from being with Artemis and stuff, that there is an anceint-"

She was cut off by a ball swinging towards us. She dove, but it hit Bull Boy directly in the face. He stumbled for a minute, before passing out..._again_. Thalia bent down and exaimined it carefully, before looking up. "It's exactly what I thought," she said. "Poison thistles. Aretmis sometimes uses these to kill bigger prey."

"So, sword doesn't beat ball?" I asked.

"It depends. If we can-" And a ball knocked Annabeth out! After that, several more came, and we all got into our posistions.

One ball came my way, and I shot an arrow through it effortlessly. But with the next one, I wasn't so lucky. I shot one, but the dang thing hit me anyway.

Everything became really hazy, and I remember falling to the ground. But my body was numb all over, so I didn't feel it. I remember hearing Zember scream: "ZIRK!" and then everything went blank.


	23. So, That's What We're Supposed to Do

**A/N: Anonymus reviewers...some are good. And some are BAD! Grr...okay, anyway, thannnnkkkkssss guuuuyyyyssss! Ya'll just don't know how much it means to me for ya'll to give a good review! somebody615's really got me happy, so, you know. Anyway!...**

**Me: Can I kill the flamers now? **

**Di: *sarcastically* Yes. Yes you can. **

**Me: *grabs meat cleaver, AK-47, and pick axe* *runs towards the exit of the HQ* **

**Di: Wait! I didn't think she'd actually do it! STOP HER! QUICK! (oh, and while it's on my mind, Future doesn't own PJO. M'kay?) **

* * *

Zena's POV

We all eventually got hit. Thalia was the last one, considering she'd had to deal with this before.

We woke up in a cold, stone floored room, and we were trapped in an electric cage. Zirk was sprawled on the floor, arms and legs out.

"I _hate _freakin' tennis balls." She mumbled, her eyes still tightly closed.

"Same here," I muttered, struggling to pry my eyes open. I sat up shakily, taking in everything. Like I said, we were in a cage. All of us looked worn out, and none of them was awake except me and I think Zirk.

I gazed out, and saw another cage with three men inside of it. One of them was in an almost horrid pin-stripe suit, another in bremuda shorts and a hawian top, and one in a deep, dark robe. Like a Greek toga, I would suppose. I mean, I don't know! I might've been a demigod, but it doesn't exactly come with a handbook, you know?

The pin-stripe suit guy noticed me first, and did a half smile. "Hello, Zena," he said in a soft voice. I stared for a second.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked, slowly, carefully. He gave a meaningful look.

"I'm your father," he said, after a long moment.

"Wha?" I had to think for a second. Wasn't my dad Zeus? You know, the ruler of Olympus, lightning thrower and storm maker? Wasn't he supposed to be a big, feroucious person, who could never be brought down? An especially not by an electric cage!

I almost laughed out loud. "I thought my dad was Zeus." I said. "And I thought nothing could bring him down."

"Zeus" grimaced, and looked around his cage earnestly. "Apparently," he started, "I'm no match for Agatha. But I am your father."

I was about to say something when Zirk shot-up, screaming. Huh?

"Zirk!" I shouted, so she could hear me over her cry. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized something!" She said, looking at me with one of the very few serious faces Zirk's ever made in her life. "WE LEFT THE COKE TRUCK!"

I sighed, deeply. "Seriously, Zirk? We're trapped in a freakin' cage and you're worried about _coke_?"

She gazed at me. "It's only my obsession. Duh."

I sent a glance at my so called father and he shrugged.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, a woman walked in, and I'll be honest, she wasn't ugly. She even made the tom-boy _me _feel self-conscious. Her mouth was crooked into a grin as she flipped her curly, raven hair behind her.

"Hello, darlings," she said, her voice accented deeply in french. "I am Agatha, daughter of Hecate, and soon to be ruler of Olympus. I'm glad you could finally join us," Agatha snapped her fingers, and the minotaur walked in, carrying some not-too-fond-looking equipment.

"Because," she continued, "it would be such a shame for you not to meet your fathers before your doom."

"You said you wouldn't kill them!" the one in the beach clothes said angrily, reaching up to put his hands on the cage wall, but hestining and putting them back down.

"I said I wouldn't cause their _immediate _death." Agatha corrected. "I never said I wouldn't cause their long, tortureful death."

And with that, she left the room.

* * *

Zirk's POV (three hours later)

"If I _ever _see another _needle again, _I _will _vomit." I said mournfully, turning over to lay on my stomach. It was the only thing to do in that floppin' cage.

The Agatha lady had been jabbing various objects filled with various liquids in us for the past three hours. Of course, for some odd reason, she hadn't touched Miracle Girl, Bull Boy, Thalia, Nico, Abby, Glen, Annabeth, Daniel, _or _Percy.

I wonder why.

"Same here, man," Zember said, groaning. "I never want to see any liquid in any clear object again."

"Well, then you can't dr-" Percy started, but Zemb raised up her finger in a motherly way.

"Not now, Percy."

"Sorry. Just trying to help."

"You're not helping much," Zena mumbled, trying to get into a somewhat upright position.

"What do you think she was injecting us with?" Zeph asked in a quiet voice, or, I should say, _quieter _than usual. "Do you think it's going to kill us?"

I tried to shake my head, but my neck was seriously stiff, and my head hurt like Hades. "I don't think so, Zeph. I don't think she actually wants to..._kill _us."

"But she admitted that she did," Zephanie countered, her hat hangning off one horn. "She admitted."

"Remember the porphecy, though!" I said, trying to get my mind off of all of this dying crap. No way was I going down. I had made a promise to my mom, and no way was I going to break it.

At the thought of my mom, my heart gave a sad squeeze, but it was numb and powerless in my current situation.

"Yeah. It said somehting about us and a quest and the gods missing and stuff." Zena said. "So?"

"Well, it also said that none shall perish."

"But it said nothing about this," Zemb muttered.

"That's the thing about porphecies," Percy whispered sadly. "They never mention some things."

"Exactly. They never mention crap like this," Nico said.

"Why does she want us dead, anyway?" I asked, sitting up for the first time since I'd got hit by those stupid poison tennis balls.

The one of the men I now knew as my father said, "I think I can help with that."

* * *

Zirk's POV (con.)

"So, she's basically an insane sosiopath who tried to take over Olympus three thousand years ago?" I repeated, trying to make sure everyhting was clear so far. Hades nodded. (And, in case you're wondering, I refuse to call him 'dad'. If ain't gon' be there for the first twelve years, why should I let him now? I'm not exactly mad though...so...oh, ya'll know what I mean!)

"Great word choices, by the way, Zirk." Zember said, and I resisted the urge to snap at my best friend. But, then again, could I blame her? She's been around me more in the past thirty-six hours than she's been around me in her whole life. It only makes sense that she would start talking like me...I'm rambling again, ain't I?

Anyway, I nodded in my smart-alec way, then turned back to Hades.

"So, if we accoplish the quest, then we kill Agatha?"

"Yes."

"And if we don't, it means certain doom for everybody in the whole world?"

"More than likely."

"Well, then we only have one option!" I stood up shakily because my legs were as numb as my head was. I stumbled a little, but kept my ground, even as Mother Zember sprang up to help me. "Let's kick some other-worldy butt!"

I started for the cage, but Zember grabbed my arm. "Zirk, don't!" She warned. "It's full of electricity. I've been contemplating how to do it ever since I woke up, and so far only one thing's come to mind."

"What is it?"

Zember smiled one of the very few mischevious smiles she's ever had in her life. I smiled back. This was gonna be good.

* * *

**Me: But you said I could kill them! *struggles against restraints* **

**Di: It was _sar-cas-m_. **

**Me: ...Oh...well, you should've explained that! I was about to make them meet their maker! **

**Di: Now you're just mumbling nonsence. **


	24. Zember's Got a Plan

**A/N: A very long chapter, and the POV's stick mainly to two, but should be totally worth it! Most of it was written -(especially the fight scene and ending scene)- by my co-author Di. She did amazing, and be sure to give her thanks for it!**

**Me: Um...where're the disclaimer peeps? **

**Choco: Uh...they fell in the toilet? **

**Me: Really? *goes to check* **

**Ian: She doesn't own anything. I'm Choco's character, by the way. See ya! *disappears with all if my snickers* **

**Me: *shakes head* Nope...hey, what happened to my snickers? **

**Choco: Um...rabid squirrel? **

* * *

Zember's POV

"Everyone ready?" I asked, my smile never faltering. My plan was simple: Water times electricity equals more electricity spread out, right? So, if I were to create a single stream of water, going from one part of the fance to the control box, I could short it out, thus letting us escape.

When I told Zirk, she had smiled wide, so I knew she'd liked it.

But, saying somehting is one thing. Doing it is something totally different.

They nodded, a look of fear on their faces. Percy was helping me with the water, Zena, Thalia, and Abby were going to add as much electricity as they could, and Zirk was in charge of yelling at people. The rest were told to stay back, but Nico had orders to shadow travel us out of there if anything were to happen.

Too bad we didn't consider the fact that this place was magically enchanted, so we couldn't even if it happened. That kind of downed the mood, but we still got ready. I mean, it was worth a shot, right?

I didn't know.

"Okay. Let's do this thing." I said, and Percy came to stand beside me. I took a deep breath as Percy demonstrated what we were about to do. Apparently, we can pull water out of the air? Did you know that there's water vapor in the air? Pretty sweet, right?

My nod was solemn as I followed his example, and before I knew it water was beginning to take shape in front of my very eyes..._and I was controlling it_! So far, nothing has ceased to surprise me. Percy almost smiled, (so, basically he did a cocked grin), as we did it, conecting one end of the water stream to the cage. Electricity cackled through it, and only then did I realize that it was only inches from our fingers. One false move, and it was two barbequed demigods.

Wouldn't that look good on the menu? Sorry, Zirk's been getting to me.

Percy looked at me, astonishment in his eyes. "It's actually working," he said. "It's actually working!"

"Percy, don't jynx us!" Zirk hollered, and Percy's eyes immediatly dropped to the floor, then darted back to the task at hand.

"Ready, guys?" I heard Thalia mumble, and from the corner of my eyes I saw her stick her hands out, directing the girls to do the same. Electricity shot out, and joined in our wave. I added more power, and even more sparks fired off into the air, and several came near us.

But we never faltered. Or grimaced. Or moved. We stood our ground, willing to take anything that shot at us.

Slowly, our hands guided the tide towards the break box, and it connected.

First, there was a tiny, almost non-existent sizzling sound. Then a _thick, thack, thicking _as smoke flarred up. The cloud of gas became deeper and blacker as the moments ticked by like clockwork. Time seemed stretched out, and endless.

But, finally, a huge explosion made everyone jumped, and the electricity to our cage shut off. We were all blown backwards back the force, but the huge heap we landed in didn't hurt too much. We all looked in each other and smiled.

"When'd you get so devious?" Zirk asked, her smile brighter than ever.

I smiled and shrugged. "I learned from the best. Now, let's kick some other-wordly butt!" And we tore out into the warehouse.

* * *

Zirk's POV

Just as we escaped that stupid cage, Agatha appeared in the doorway.

Her violet eyes were wild with rage -(honestly, where does my brain come up with this?)- as she stared at us, her mouth agape.

"HOW!" She screeched, outraged. "HOW, HOW, HOW! This is _impossible_! No, no, NO!" Her hands suddenly falmmed up in magenta energy, and all of us -(yes, including me)- gasped. That was the one thing our _'fathers' _had forgot to mention..._the chick had fire for hands_.

Well, this just turned from us out-numbering her, to her out-numbering us. It got so totally unfair! We went through all of that trouble only to be beaten now!

I don't think so.

I ripped my charm bracelet off, and as I did so, something sparked in me. I'd had my mother with me all along. She was the power in my bracelet. She was the weapon I used. She was the strength I had to fight.

She'd been with me since the day she died.

I smirked evilly, knowing I had everything I'd ever need.

Zena's wickedly awesome box of knives appeared in her hands, and she chose a particularly lethal one to fight with. The box disappeared as if it ran in the air, which would actually explain a lot.

Zember got her fork -(te-he-he)- our, and pressed the button, the shark-tooth edges gleaming in the light. It sent a glare, like a fresh magazine when you open it, or a new, shiny book! Shark Tooth, she called it. An appropriate name, if I do say so myself. (And we _all _know how appropiate _I _am.)

Zeph pulled out her pipes, and Glen stood strongly beside her.

Our own, little messed up family. It's kind'a cool, when you think about it.

Agatha smiled and cackled with laughter. "You think you're strong enough to stop _me_! You're fools, children! Humongus fools!"

"We're not fools, you doof-flogger!" I yelled for some reason. I don't know what the heck it means, but, hey, I can't complain.

"I'd like to see you try!" She shouted back. "Bring it on, demigods!"

"Gladly." I aimed my bow and was about to pull back when Nico grabbed my arm.

"I have something to teach you," he said, a look of urgency on his face. I nodded, and followed him over to the corner. Agatha seemed confused as Percy and Abby and Glen did the same with Zember, Zena, and Zeph.

That left Thalia, Mircale Girl, Bull Boy, and Daniel to keep Agatha busy. I could tell we didn't have very long.

"Teach me," I said, sneaking a peek at them. It wasn't going well.

"Focus on the rock," he directed me. "Don't concentrate on anything else."

"Okay," I said, and did as he showed me, but I failed. He showed me once again, and I failed...once again.

"Are you concentrating?" Nico asked me, nervousness in his voice.

"Naw, I've been over her thinking of unicorns. Of course I've been conentrating!"

"Well...concentrate harder! We don't have all the time in the world!"

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh, really? No. Freakin'. Duh!" I tried again, concentrating until sweat beaded my forehead. When it didn't do a _freakin' thing _I stompled and re-picked up my bow. "Teach me later," I growled. "I've got work to do." And with that, I fired my first arrow at the flippin' magician.

* * *

Zember's POV

Percy grabbed my arm just as soon as Shark Tooth grew to full form, and pulled me into the corner opposite of Zirk's.

"Watch. Quickly." He told me, then began making whirl-pools from the water vapor in the air. I copied his move flawlessly, and he gave me the slightest bit of a clap. "Now let's use it," he told me, and we dove back into the fight.

* * *

Zena's POV

"Normally I'm not the calm, but watch."

"I-" I started to say, put Abby slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Less talky, more watchy." She told me, then aimed for Nico. "Sorry about this, man!" She called, and then she started moving her hand in a grabbing position. Nico tried to take a breath, but ended up grabbing his neck and gasping.

Abby released her work quickly, fear in her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend. "See. Now, PRACTICE! Once again, sorry Nico!"

I did as she told me to without fail, but instead of doing it on Nico, I actually took it out on Tristan. God, how I hated him. Right then, for the moment anyway. I know, it seems totally mean, but how would you have felt if some goon jumped on you in the middle of L.A. then claimed he had to kiss you to save your quest?

Uh-huh.I thought so.

* * *

Zirk's POV

Zena was the first to use her power...because it actually worked.

Oh, I got so pived that I started firing arrows like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Agatha grabbed her neck, and I noticed a slight discoloration in the air around her...but that was it. _There wasn't any air at all. _But it ended just as quickly, as Agatha yelled, and fired a ball at Zena. Her concentration broke, and she dove out of the way right before it hit. Diving to the floor, she picked up her knife, and hurled it, my arrow staying in perfect alignment with hit.

Agatha dodged easily, and then Zember ran up. She started doing her new skill, and this time I wasn't mad.

I was mesmerized.

A tiny tornadoe appeared at her hands, and it spun in the air. It looked effortless from this far away, but I could read my best friend's expression. It was tideous, painful even. It took a lot of parients and skill.

That proves my best friend is beast. Absoulutely prooves it!

She pushed her hands out forcefully, and it sprang straight for Agatha. She tried to perry it, but it didn't work, and she was doused with pressure and water.

This cycle went on viciously for the next few hours, all of us helping each other. We were getting tired, but Agatha wasn't giving up. We needed to know her weakness, and we needed to know it _now_!

Finally, we were all beat, but we weren't giving up, so we came up with cycles. Zember's turn came, and she sat down for a mere second, taking a few deep breaths and wiping sweat off her brow. Agatha hadn't caught on yet, and we really weren't expecting her to.

But she did.

Agatha ignored us for an instant, fueled up her hands, and aimed for Zember. I was the only one to notice as it fired out at my best friend.

"ZEMBER!" I shouted. "Look out!" I dove inbetween her and the blast, covered up my best friend with my own body, closed my eyes tight, and waited for impact.

But it never came. In fact, I heard a soft and almost inaudible _'boom' _and then there was nothing but silence.

I cracked my eyes open slightly.

I couldn't believe them. _I had done the skill...and I WAS HOLDING UP A BARRIER BETWEEN US AND AGATHA! _

I was so proud of myself, Nico was smiling at me, and Abby gave a thumbs up.

Un-tucking myself from my best friend, I found that I didn't have to devote all of my attention to the rock wall. I only needed a small portion. Zember and I looked at each other, and I saw the gleamer of tears in her eyes.

"T-thanks, Zirk." She said, and I gave her a hug.

"No prob. Anything for my best and forever friend." By now, even though I didn't realize it, tears were flowing down my cheeks as well.

Hey, you'd be surprised at what happens when you save someone you love. Like a sister, of course, all you dirty minded children out there.

We smiled at each other even bigger, and hugged once again. This time, I didn't even care if people were looking.

I was allowed to be emotional. For right then, at least.

* * *

Zember's POV

We all sat silent for a few minutes, taking a breather from the fight.

But we knew it was long from over.

Without much warning, Percy, Thalia, Abby, and Nico all stood and went over to our fathers. It seemed as if they exchanged silent messages, then looked up at each other and nodded.

"Daddy!" Abby hollered, running over to the cage. I laughed a bit when Nico did a face palm over his girlfriend. It was cute though, to see the kindness in my Uncle Zeus's eyes. He looked as if he wanted to reach out and touch Abby's hair, and give her a hug. The same for Thalia, too.

"I'm gonna find the key, Daddy." Abby said solemnly. "I'm going to let you and my uncles out, okay?" Abby started searching around when Zirk sprung up.

"STOP!" She shouted, and I saw her fumming. Everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, moving towards her.

"Can't you see?" She nearly shouted. "They left us! Abandoned us! Never helped with anything! Why should we let them out! I mean, I've been thinkin' about this for the past five hours! I'm not mad at them, I love my dad and all, but I'm still furious! Is this making _ANY SENSE_!"

"Zirk," Zena started, smiling softly. "We still have to let them out. They are our dads."

"I know it's going to be hard, Zirk," Daniel said, now patting her shoulder. "But you have to try."

She shook her head. "Don't. Please."

"Zirk," Zena said, more exhasperated.

"NO!" Zirk hollered, and they went into a stage of bickering.

But I couldn't make up my mind. Part of me was thinking: We should let them out. They could help us.

The other part was thinking: But Zirk has a point. They _did _abandon us.

Resonable side: They had to, though. It's not their fault they're gods.

Resistent side: So. The least they could've done was send a social securities check to help raise us!

Reason: You have a point, but still! Think about it...no connections to the world except for you, is not allowed to get into their childrens' affairs, or mess with human lifes...

Resistent: Which they've done _plenty _of times!

Reason: Should I say yes, let them out?

Resistent: Should I say no, keep them in?

Reason: Out.

Resistent: In.

Reason: OUT!

Resistent: IN!

My mind said in, but my mouth chose Reason's route. Curse you, mouth!

Zirk stared at me in shock, but, then, feeling defeated, she nodded slowly. "Fine," she sighed. "Let them out."

Abby found the key moments later, stuck it into the lock, and released the gods.

Time to meet our dads face-to-Olympian-face.

* * *

**Ash: Zirk, you're still hot...**

**Ian: Shut up before she gets mad, again.**

**Me: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!**

**Ash and Ian: RUN! *runs away***

**Me: *shurgs* *munches on snickers***


	25. Just a Little Chit Chat

**A/N: ...I've not got much to say in the A/N today...**

**Me: *talking into blue tooth* No. No, I need that! But...just get it here! Yes, I'll pay the extra fees. We also need that chocolate fountain. I'll also need enough food to feed a hundred plus people. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S UNREASONABLE! DO IT! Grrr...*clicks off***

**Di: We're preparing for the end of story celebration. We have to order it a couple of chapters in advance. So, yeah. Anyway, we no 'owny. Sorry. **

* * *

Zirk's POV

Do you know how pived I was? Well, I was so pived that that type of pived hasn't even been invented yet!

But I let them anyway.

Well, the moment my "father" stepped out of the cage, I crossed my arms, put a perminent scowl on my face, and a harsh galre in my eyes. I was secretly praying that their darkness+icey blueness would be enough to make him feel horrible.

It was worth a shot, any way you look at it.

Abby embraced her father, my Uncle Zeus I guess, and he hugged her back. "Oh, Daddy!" She sighed happily. "I've got so much to tell you!"

Zeus nodded, as if telling her to proceed, and then her motor-mouth started. It actually felt nice on my ears to hear it.

Thalia regaurded her father solemnly, not talking to him much. I've learned a few things from tracking Percy along with us. She's probably upset that her dad turned her into a pine tree. I mean, she was dying, but still. A tree? I'd rather be, like, a frog or something. Or maybe a bird! Or a flying unicorn!

What? What's wrong with u-ni-corns?

Percy waved a little to his dad, my Uncle Poseidon, and Zember just seemed mistified, her green eyes shinning in admiration.

But she also looked confused, and when she glanced at me she mouthed to words: _I'm sorry. _

_S'okay, _I mouthed back, knowing immediately what she meant. It was her opinion for why they were out of the cage. But I think she wanted to agree with me, but her mouth said different. Probably. Zemb's famous for that.

Always has been, too.

Nico, I'm glad to say, plain out refused to address Hades. As did I.

Here's the insane thing, though -my glare and scowl didn't work. It was totally wasted because, and I'm sad to say this, his was better. It was as if he hated everything in the world, hadn't had a break in years, and wanted nothing more to be sleeping.

Almost like my kind of guy, except a) he's my "dad" and b) he didn't send any flippin' money to help raise me! And then the whole thing with that...what was it? Fury, or something like that. Leaving me with _her _was like burning off my hand.

Which, could be very likely when the next fight occured.

"Zirklyn," Hades addressed me, and I turned my back.

"What?" I replied, staring hard at a crack in the cement floor.

"You've made it." He sais simply. "You're alive."

"Yeah," I said, turing back around to face him. "Because, according to my _mother_, I'm not allowed to die until she tells me so."

"Zirklyn-"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "Only Zember and my mom's allowed to call me that! No. One. ELSE!" Surprisingly, tears had sprung up in my eyes, and I was crying. Just like a baby. Immeditaly, I stopped, straghtened my back, and put my rigid look back on.

"So just don't," I continued, my cool and non-caring posture returning. A smirk engulfed my lips. And I felt better.

"Fine." He agreed. "Just know that I'm...I'm_...proud_ of you._"_ Hades sounded like he couldn't utter the last word, and I had to try really flippin' hard to not laugh. Were all of the gods this bad at communicating with their children?

Obviously not, becuase Zeus was havin' a heck of a time with Abby, and Uncle Poseidon seemed happy to be in the presence of Zember.

So that just left the tension in my family. Then again, what should I expect? He is the ruler of _death _after all.

* * *

Zena's POV

Everyone seemed to be adjusting well. I took into note that our father was quiet, always had a stern look on his face, but his eyes changed in feelings. Everytime Abby mentioned Nico being her boyfriend, for instance, Dad's (Zeus's) eyes would turn dark, serious, almost angry. But when she would talk about camp, and how cool I was and how Thalia was doing, his eyes would turn soft and happy.

It was the weirdest thing ever.

Zember was interacting well with my Uncle Poseidon, seemed relieved, and I saw her telling him amazing things, about all of the adventures we've been on. It made me happy to know that she was happy.

Zeph and Glen were off by themselves, whispering quietly. As were Hannah and..._Tristan_. That was still a sensitive matter for me. I mean, I'd seen him in the fight, and he was...exceptional. Oh, who am I kidding? I was amazed, even though I hate to admit it. He was good, strong, and fierce.

I mean, sure, he was a son of Ares, and it's in their nature and stuff, but...it was just different. Like he was showing off for someone. And I couldn't help but wonder if it was for me.

Zirk and Nico just completely ignored Hades, and I couldn't blame them. He had a premanent scowl on his face, and just looked angry at everything. He looked like he dispized them.

Amongst all of the talking and non-talking, I began to hear this light _booming _sound, like when that last energy ball crashed into the rock wall.

I turned to gaze at it, and saw a crack getting bigger with each _boom_.

_Boom, crack. Boom, crack. Boom, crrrrraaaaacccckkkkk_.

I gulped. "Guuuuyyyyyysssss," I said nervously, pointing.

They all turned just in time to see the rock wall explode.


	26. Another Fight, But Not Another Time

**A/N: Fight scene, once again, should be thanked by Di Angelo Grace Jackson, my awesome-tastic, super-amazing, WOW-ZA co-author!**

**Me: Okay, now be sure to put it right there. No, not there. There *points*. No, not **_**there**_**. If you put the chocolate fountain there, then it'll get all over the key-board! **

**Choco: OMG(osh)! You so totally put that there for **_**ME**_**! **

**Di: No, it's for the celebration. **

**Choco:...oh. Anyway, she doesn't own PJO or any relation to it. **

**Me: NO! NOT THERE!**

* * *

Zena's POV

We were blown backward by the blast as the entire building shook. Agatha's face was twisted into something I couldn't explain. Anger, mostly, but something else as well. Something I couldn't exactly put my finger on.

But I knew we would be blown up like that wall if we didn't start fighting.

At the mere thought of it, my knife box appeared in my hands. I picked three of the sharpest and longest, and then the box disappeared. Zirk and Thalia set their bows, aimed, and got ready to fire. Nico's stygion iron sword accumulated in his hands, and Percy un-capped Riptide, his three-foot-long sword. Zember made Shark Tooth spring to life, Glen and Zephanie got their pipes out, and Hannah and Tristan got ready for the fight.

And there it begun.

* * *

Zirk's POV

I fired my first bow into the open. It caught a flame and almost hit that stupid, freakin' magician in the face.

BUT SHE BLOCKED IT!

I growled under my breath and aimed again when a thought hit me. I turned accusingly to the gods, my eyes fierce and full of complete hatred. "Why aren't you _helping_!" I shrieked. "Do we not _matter_? Your _own flesh and blood_? The kids who saved your flippin' godly butts?"

"Our powers are useless," Poseidon said. "Agatha and her magic has kept us from doing so."

"Just another thing that a...I mean, butt-hole of a magician's done." I muttered, re-aiming my bow. But before I could turn around, I heard a _whoosh_ and then a flood of pain went through my hand. I looked down and stiffled my gasp.

_They don't need to worry about me, _I told my frantic brain as I ripped a piece of the bottom of my shirt off. _They don't need to worry... _I wrapped my hand the best I could, then turned back. I knew by the burning smell Agatha had fired a plasma ball at me.

Now, it was even more personal.

I fired arrow after arrow with Thalia, and Zena kept throwing her knives. (Did I ever mention they return to her, like Riptide does for Percy and Shark Tooth does for Zember.)

My hand burned like Hades, and I could'a swore it felt like the skin itself was searing off.

But I had better things on my mind. More important things. I loaded another arrow, and watched in amazement as Abby and Zember misguided Agatha's aim. The ball zoomed past them, and crashed into the cement wall with a firey explosion.

I saw Zena had that idea look on her face, as she turned to us. "Distract her!" She shouted, but only we could hear. "I think I might get a clear shot!"

We nodded silently, then started firing things, moving things, screeching out insults and everything else that makes me giddy. (Last word is sarcasm...I'm never _giddy_...or am I...?)

I saw Zena aim her knive for Agatha's back, and I knew she wouldn't miss.

* * *

Zena's POV...again

I flung my knife with power I didn't know I had. It swooshed through the air, cutting through it like soft cheese.

Suddenly, Agatha's back arched, and she screeched in pain. My knife had implanted itself in her back, so deep that I noticed something was leaking from her body. But it wasn't red, like blood. It had a goldish tint, but wasn't exactly gold. It was a mix of the two, and looked entirely gross.

Agatha erupted in green flame, and I couldn't help but feel a flush of relief. But something in the back of my head told me this was only the beginning. I started to think about it, but then everyone surrounded around me and we gave a huge, victory cheer.

"That - was - AWESOME!" Zirk screamed, pumping her fist into the air. I happened to notice cloth around it, but I didn't think too much about it. I mean, she probably cut herself or something.

"No kiddin'!" Zember, surprisingly, yelled with her. They gave each other a huge hug, then turned to look at all of us.

After several sayings of victory, several minutes of pumping our fists in the air, Zirk looked at us all real serious. That's two time this whole quest she's made that face. Make that a total of seven in her lifetime.

"What happened to the minotaur?" She asked. "And Agatha's leader. Ya know, that creepy dude who stood in the back and watched her inject us with those various liquids."

"The Director," Poseidon said grimly. "He left, as did the minotaur. But they will be back. I just know it."

"But until then," Zeus said, "you all are to return to Camp Half-Blood. No one shall speak a word of what you saw. This is to be kept secret among the demigods..._and _satyrs." With their powers now fully returned, each god departed seperatly. Poseidon went in a gust of sea-spray, Hades in a poof of black smoke, and my Dad erupting into sparkles of dust.

We all nodded, and with that, Nico and Zirk shadow traveled us back to Camp Half Blood.


	27. She Can't Die

**A/N: May be surpring, shocking, and, guess what? There might be a... Well, I'll let you figure it out. **

**Me: Yes, yes, yes! It. Looks. PERFECT!**

**Di: *nods* Uh-huh. Now, have you got the 'List' prepared? **

**Me: Oh, God! Thanks for reminding me! *runs off to complete the 'List'* **

**Di: So, not the last chapter. Next chapter is. Hope ya enjoy. We, for the plus-plus time, do not own PJO. Or anything with it. **

* * *

Zirk's POV

My hand was killing me, and traveling through the shadows didn't help it none-too-much.

I really didn't think anyone had taken any notice, considering no one had said anything. That was until we landed on Half-Blood Hill.

"Zirk," Zember said, whispering so only I could hear her.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Why is a piece of your shirt on your hand?"

My pupils got small, and suddenly I felt light-headed. I started fumbling with my fingers, which looked unusually pale. "Well, I, um...Ya see...and...uh...uh..." My vision suddenly turned foggy, and was getting black around the edges.

My hand was searing with pain, and I couldn't help but feel like it might be poisoned.

"Zirk?" Zember asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. I grimaced as an explosion of pain filtered through my hand, and rose all through-out my body. My knees buckled, and I was shaking like there was no tomorrow.

"Zirk!" Zemb said more frantcally, kneeling on the ground beside me. I must've started vomiting because I remember a foul taste in my mouth. "HELP!" Zember cried, standing up. "Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Glen, Percy, go down there and get Chiron. We'll handle Zirk!"

Somehow, I'd ended up on my back, and I watched hazzily as my best friends in the whole world, Daniel, plus Miracle Girl and Bull Boy, lifted me off the ground. Zember had my head, and her green eyes were filled with such worry I could feel it in my bones.

Which were now aching. I didn't know why, and even today I'm not sure why.

We went down a slope, and my stomach seemed to turn up again. I thought for sure I was going to hurl, but I didn't. Instead, my vision zoned out farther, my pain got worse, and sounds were like something in a dream. Every time Zember said something soothing, it was far away, and seemed not directed to anyone.

Right before I slipped into either poison-induced or pain-induced unconsciouness, I was handed off to Horse-Man and a blonde haired boy.

And, to be honest, I didn't know if I would survive to see the morning.

* * *

Zember's POV

After that, I shut down.

Walking back to my cabin was like walking through a dream, and all I wanted to do was sleep it away. We had gone from victory to back down in the dumps.

Zirk. My best friend. She couldn't die now. I wouldn't let her die now.

I lied down on my bed, closed my eyes, and pulled the covers up over me. I wanted nothing more than to pretend that last part hadn't happened.

_Oh, Zirk, _I thought. _Please. Please don't die. _

I sighed and rolled over, then realized I was crying. But I didn't try to stop them. I just let them flow, even after Percy walked in and tried to comfort me. What had he said Annabeth called him? Seaweed Brain? Well, he was one, and not all that good at trying to comfort someone.

So, eventually, he left me alone, shut out the lights, and went to bed himself.

But I never went to sleep. I stayed wide awake. His gentle snoring was inticing, but I wouldn't allow myself to close my eyes. I had to stay awake.

I had no other choice.

* * *

Zena's POV

_Not Zirk. Anyone but Zirk,_ I thought, trudging slowly to mine, Abby's, and Thalia's cabin. We opened the door slowly, and sat down on our bunks even slower.

It just wasn't fair. Zirk was our fun-loving one. The person whose intelligence mad her insane. She was the one who made us laugh when we were sad, who came and stayed with us when we were sick. Sure, Zember did it, too, and so did Zeph, but none was better than Zirk. She could've been a professional comedian if she'd wanted to be.

And her addiction with coke, her life story, the way she's different from everybody without even trying.

Our group would be nothing without her. We'd just be four hollow friends, do-gooders who never had any insane adventures. That was all Zirk, and now she could be dying for all we knew!

After a few hours of staying up and talking quietly as if there were a ghost, Abby and Thalia layed down and turned off the light. I, instead, took out my knief box and exaimined all of them. I knew what Zember and Zeph were thinking. They were thinking that if she went, we couldn't stand being without her. So we'd go, too.

Not that I was considering suicide. I was thinking three-way murder. I kill Zeph, she kills Zember, Zember kills me. And, it's very possible, if we stab each other at the exact same time...

I'm loosing it. _Take a breath, Zeen, _I told myself, putting up the knives. _She's going to be fine. Zirk won't go out without a fight. _I smiled at that thought. It was so true.

I lied down, but never joined my sisters in peaceful sleep. I stayed awake, not daring to close my eyes for even one second.

* * *

Zeph's POV

Nothing Glen tried could cheer me up. He offered a re-match on the Dance-Dance Revoulution machine, offered that smoothie-thing again, even tried to kiss me again. But I refused it all. I didn't want to do anything, with the mere thought Zirk could be dying.

"Chiron said he thought she'd be okay." Glen encouraged, but that only made me frown deeper and sink further into my bean-bag.

"_Thought_." I repeated roughly.

"What?"

"_Thought_." I repeated again. "He said he _thought_. He didn't say he _knew_." And with that, I quite talking.

It wasn't worth it, thinking that never again I would hear a sarcastic comment come out of Zirk's mouth.

It wasn't worth it to do anything.


	28. Never Forget

**A/N: Hehehehe...I don't know why I get joy out of making ya'll read cliff-hangers, but I DO! Hehehehehee...**

**Me: 'List' is almost finished! I just realized I won't be able to complete it until after this chapter. So, the end of chapter celebration is the A/N after this one, followed by the...well, I can't say yet, but when you read the 'End of Story Celebration', you'll know. :)**

**Di: We don't own. Now, a question, who thinks we should have strawberries with the chocolate fountain? I know Sweetcars12 does, but anyone else?**

* * *

Zirk's POV

My head now seemed to be the only thing hurting. I groaned a little as I forced my eyes open.

The first thing I noticed was that I was back in my cabin. The black sheets were tucked around me, and I knew only one person could've done it. Zember.

The second thing I noticed was that Nico's pillow and blanket were gone, telling me that he had went to sleep else where, and that I was all alone in the cabin. Which was an almost good thing. Until I noticed number three.

Now, wait, this is goin' to blow all of ya'll's minds!

I looked down at my hands, which were on top of the sheets, and screamed my head off. _My flippin' left hand was missing! _

Granted, a robotic one was in its place, but that last thing you want to do is pass out and wake up with that type of machine hooked to ya. I know I screamed for, like, ten minutes before allowed myself to take a breath. Inside, I was completely loosin' whatever shread if sanity I had left. (Which, when you think about it, wasn't much.)

"M-m-my h-h-hand," I finally choked out in a whisper. "My hand..."

"Is gone," a sudden voice said, making me shriek like a little girly-girl, and then making me jump. Just as I was thinking of killing my intruder, I realized it was Daniel.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why is it gone, and where'd you put it?" Might as well add what slice of humor I had about it in there, right? Maybe?

Daniel's face twisted into something like dispair. "We had to...cut it off." He told me.

He looked at my face, as if expecting an answer, but I was dumbfounded. I stayed silent for a while, and didn't utter a word. I had nothing to say. At least for a moment.

"Where's Zember?" I asked. "Where is she? I want her here. _Now_."

"She'll be here in a minute," Daniel said. "How're you feeling?"

"Like pure Hades," I admitted, touching the robot-hand with my good hand. It must've been attached to my nerves, becuase I could feel everything. I balled and un-balled it, and moved it around with the slightest thought, like with my good hand. "What happened, exactly?" I whispered again.

"Apparently," Zember said, walking in, "someone forgot to mention they got hit with a plasma ball." I could tell she was trying really hard to use her special motherly-"stern" voice, but it wasn't working, and she ended up smiling. Zember walked over to me, sat on the edge of the bed, and wrapped her arms around me. I'll admit, it felt really good to have my best friend back at my side again. As they say, a good friend'll bail you out of jail, but a best friend'll be in the stall next to ya sayin' "Let's do that again!"

So, Zember's is more like this: A good friend will call you and tell you it's okay, but a best friend will be there 'till the end.

"I'm glad you're alive, though," she whispered in my ear. I smiled softly.

"Me too," I whispered back. "And, do I look like I'd leave you? I gotta stay and make sure Zach doesn't brake your heart. 'Cause if he does, I'm gonna-"

"First, how'd you know about me and him, and, two, nothing too harsh right now," she said, pulling away from the hug. "Just rest, okay? Everyone will be here soon. They want to see you. Even Nico..." Zember smiled as she stood from her perch on my black sheets, and gave my hand one last reassuring squeeze as she glanced at Daniel. "If he does _anything_, you let me know. I'll get 'im," she whispered in that special way we have where no one can hear us.

I nodded un-noticably and smiled as Zember left the cabin.

That's when I noticed the my-skin-colored thing folded in Daniel's hand. "What's that?" I asked, pointing.

He smiled nervously. "It's called a SG." He said. "A Skin-Glove. See, not everyone knows about the hand. Only a few know. That's me, Zember, Zena, Zeph, Will Solace and Chiron." Daniel walked over to me, and sat down on the bed. "Here," he said, putting it on my hand. I was amazed. The moment it went on, you couldn't tell it was a robotic hand. Unless you touched it. Then you could feel the meatl and steelness of it.

I was amazed, and stared at it in beweilderment. "Did you make it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "I did. Will Solace did the operation to attach it. I thought you were going to die."

"Nah, me? Never. According to my mother, I'm not allowed to die until she says so."

"Good. Because I have to go first."

I opened my mouth to argue the point, but he kissed me, blocking my words. "Don't," he said. "I'm going first and you can't stop me."

I sighed. "Fine. As long as you promise me two things."

"And what're those?" Daniel asked, his smile growing bigger.

"One: You have to stay with me forever. Two: You have to give me that urine sample."

We laughed.

"You're so awesome," he told me. "I promise. On _both _accounts."

We laughed again as he pulled me into the best, longest, and most memerable kiss of all time. That was the kiss that told me he meant what he said. He would be with me forever.

And we'd never forget.

* * *

Zember's POV

As I walked out of Zirk's cabin, Zach came up to me.

Before I could even utter a word, he pulled me into a long kiss. When he pulled back, I looked into his eyes; blue and innocent.

"I thought you were going to die." He told me. "But I knew you'd be back. Just, promise one thing."

"What?" I asked softly, still smiling from his kiss.

"Never leave again."

"It's a deal," I said, and he wrapped me in a kiss one more time. Hey, who said being a demigod was bad? They must've been exaggerating.

* * *

Zena's POV

I don't know how it happened. But it did.

I was simply complementing Tristan on his fighting when something took over, and we kissed for at least ten minutes. When he pulled away, and I smiled big, something told me this was right.

This was where I belong, leader or not.

This was my destiny, right here, in Camp Half-Blood, with Tristan.

* * *

Zeph's POV

When I heard Zirk was okay, everything changed.

I was happy again, and Glen and I were headed to see her when he stopped me.

"Zeph, I need to tell you something." He said.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Well, I've...I've alway loved you, Zephanie. Did you know that?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well, now you do." and with that, he kissed me. And I smiled.

* * *

EPILOUGUE (No POV's)

The girls all sat in Zirk's cabin, talking away to their friend. They were smiling, chatting, hugging, and even crying.

"Ya know," Zirk stated, showing off her new robotic hand. She had removed the glove so everyone could see it. "We haven't done this since four days ago. In the Tree House."

"Yeah," Zember said, handing her a coke from the stash in Nico's drawer. "It seems like so long ago."

"Doesn't it?" Zena said.

"It feels lile we've matured, though." Zephanie said. "I mean, we just seemed like simple-mided twelve year olds four days ago. Now we're all in love, and on to bigger things."

"Everything's changing." Zena agreed, taking a swig from her coke.

"But I know one thing that'll never change." Zember said, winking at Zirk.

Zirk nodded. "We will forever and always be-"

"The Three Z's and a Satyr." They all said in unison, laughing, remembering their past moments, and realizing what their futures would become.

No longer would they just be beautiful red-heads with unusual strength, or leaders full of adventure, or those there to tag along, or there to have fun.

Now, they would be the demigods and a satyr. Three Three Z's and a Satyr, forever and ever.


	29. End Of Story Celebration

Me: It's finally here! The End of Story Celebration! And awards! Here we go:

Reba: So, sugar bees, we all just want to think ya'll for bein' here and reviewin'.

Abby: Can I press it now!

Zirk: Yeah! Press it!

Abby: O-m-a-kay! *runs over and slams fist on big, shiny red button that says: DO NOT PRESS*

Me and Di: ABBY!

Button: *explodes with confetti*

Abby: Ohmygosh! IT'S A FREAKIN' CONFETTI CANNON!

Me:...*sheepishly* Yeah...

Abby: WHY COULDN'T I DO IT EARLIER THEN?

Me: Because it only fires off once and if you woudl've done it then, I would've had to order another one, which would take time and freakin' money that I don't have.

Abby:...Oh. Anywaaaaaaay! We have final sign-offs from everyone. So, ya know.

Reba: By sugar bees.

Max: Later

Carl: I BIT LOTS OF HOLES IN THEM!

Paul: *shakes head* Carrrrrrrlllll

Di: See ya guys at the sequel.

Me: It's been fun, ya'll. It really has.

Abby: SEES YA GI-ZEEES!

Nico: *face palm*

Zirk: Yeah. Ya'll know.

Choco: BANANA POWER, BANANA POWER! I AM CHICKEN!

Me: *face palm*

Krysira:...I've got a pet flying squirrel!

K: *clapping irradically* Pretty pictures, pretty pictures, pretty pictures, pretty pictures!

Fran: Good-bye, thank you for coming.

Nibbles: I WILL DESTROY YOUR SNOW-CONE DREAMS!

Victoria: *sings _Victorious _theme song again*

Bruce: I will now go undercover. YOU NEVER SAW ME!

H.g: Sweet-ness to the bye-ness!

Ian and Ash:...WE WERE NEVER EVER HERE!

**TIME FOR THE AWARDS!**

* * *

**The Most Quizitive Reviewer: _somebody615 _**

**The Most Unforgetable Character: _Zirk_**

**The Most Left Behind: _Krysira_**

**The Most Memerable Visitor: _Reba McEntire_**

**The Most Insane Guest: _ChocolateWolves (Choco) _**

**One of the Coolest Pen Names: _DEDEBUG_**

**The Pen Name that Always Reminds Me Of Something: _Sweetcars12_**

**The Most Frequent Anonymus Reviewer: _DaghterofPoseidon_**

**THE BEST CO-AUTHOR EVER: _DI ANGELO GRACE JACKSON!_**

* * *

Me: Now, I know this isn't everyone. This is just the reviewers that appeared every chapter in my e-mail. I love ya'll guys, and know that it never could've been done without YOU!

Di: So, just look for the preview next chapter. It's for the sequel. See ya, and enjoy the food! (PS the strawberries near the chocolate fountain are for you, Sweetcars12!)


	30. PREVIEW  For Sequel

**PREVIEW**

Chapter 1: Friends, Tree Houses, and Coke

Alex's POV  
"Alex!" mom called from downstairs.  
"What?" I groaned  
"Time to get up!"  
"Why? It's Saturday morning!"  
"Because I said so, that's why," she said. I hate it when she does that.  
I sat up slowly and swung my legs off my bed. I ran a comb through my dark  
brown hair quickly. Then I pulled on some shorts and an orange T-shirt. It  
said Camp Half-Blood on it. Mom had given it to me.  
Now, I bet I know what you're thinking. 'What the heck is a half-blood?'  
Well, it's just what the name says. Half human, half god. And by god, I mean  
ancient Greek god. Mom's a daughter of Hades, god of the dead. Dad's a son of  
Hephaestus. I'm not a half-blood. Just a son of them.

Any who, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and walked downstairs, where I  
found mom standing at the stove. Dad was in his work uniform, sitting at the  
table. He's a mechanic. Of course.  
I sat down across from him. Mom put a plate in front of me. There were  
pancakes on it. Guess what they were shaped like. Unicorns!  
Ha! I got ya, didn't I! Like my mom, the daughter of Hades would make them in  
the shape of unicorns! They were shaped like skulls.  
"Zember, Zena, and Zephanie are coming today," mom announced. "With their  
families."  
"That's nice," I said through a mouthful of pancake.  
"I gotta go," dad said "See you later."  
He kissed mom on the cheek and ruffled my hair. Then he left.  
"So, Alex," mom continued "I need you to clean your room."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want you to keep your friends busy, and you'll most likely be in  
your room," she reasoned  
"Why can't I just keep them outside?" I whined. Yes, fourteen year olds can  
whine. It's not against the law or anything, right?  
"You can, but if it starts raining—" I cut her off.  
"We'll stay in the tree house dad and I built," I promised.  
"Alright," she said  
I ran upstairs and into my room. I looked around for things for my friends to  
do. I got my soccer ball out of my closet. Thomas loved soccer. Then I pulled  
out some paper and colored pencils for Grace and Hunter. And for Olivia and I,  
a few books.  
On the way out, I picked up a pack of cokes from the fridge. Then I ran  
outside to the tree house and put all the stuff in it.  
"Alex!" I heard a female voice shout. I popped my head out of the window and  
saw eleven year old Grace racing across the yard to me. She was the daughter  
of mom's friend, Zena, daughter of Zeus, and Tristan, a son of Ares.  
"Hi, Grace," I called "Come up here!"  
She obeyed and climbed the ladder. She popped her head into the room. She  
climbed all the way in and sat on one of the boxes. I handed her the paper and  
pencils. She took them gratefully and started drawing.  
"So, how you been?" I asked  
"Good," Grace replied, not taking her eyes off the paper.  
"Watcha drawin'?" I asked her  
"You'll see," she said with a grin.  
I sat in an awkward silence. Which was broken by mom shouting across the  
yard.  
"Alex!" she yelled "Come say hi to everyone!"  
I sighed, but did what she wanted.  
"I'll be right back, Grace," I said  
She nodded and mumbled something that sounded like a yes. I stood and climbed  
down to the grass. I jumped when I was a few rungs off the ground, I jumped  
and ran to the house. Inside, I found Cousin Zena and her husband, Tristan.  
The doorbell rang, and I ran to get it. Cousin Zember walked in, and her  
adopted kids, Olivia and Thomas at age twelve, ran in.  
They disappeared around a corner, and I heard a loud thud. Oh gods. I walked  
over to them, and saw Thomas flat against the wall, and Olivia pressed onto  
his back. Ha. They'd ran into the wall.  
I grabbed their wrists and put them outside. I shut the door and went back to  
the kitchen, said a quick hello, and ran back outside. Thomas had found the  
soccer ball. Before I knew it, it was racing right at my face at at least a  
hundred miles an hour. Okay, not that much, but you get the idea. I barely had  
time to fall onto my stomach to avoid it.  
"Alex!" Graces head was sticking out of the window "Come see my drawing!"  
"Be right there!" I called back. I kicked the ball back to Thomas, and ran to  
the tree house. Grace had drawn all of us. Us being her, me, the twins, and  
Hunter.  
Speaking of Hunter, he just walked into the backyard. Hunter was a satyr,  
like his parents. He was thirteen.  
"Hey, guys!" Grace shouted "Alex has coke!"  
Everyone gasped, "Coke!" They pretty much trampled me trying to get up.  
Grace gave out the coke. I stood.  
"Did I say you could give out the coke, Grace?" I scolded  
"No... " she gave me a sheepish grin.

* * *

**So, there you go. It's called 'The New Generation'. Now, remember when I said Di and I co-authored? Well, it's under hers this time. Remember:**

**1. The Title: 'The Next Generation'**

**2. By: Di Angelo Grace Jackson**

**3. Co-Authored By: FutureNovelist887**

**4: I. Will. Forever. Freakin'. Always. LOVE. _YOU. GUUUUYYYYYYSSS!_**


End file.
